


Into the Darkness

by StevenStevenson9000



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, BDSM, Bad Albus Dumbledore, Bad Severus Snape, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Contracts, Creampie, Dark, Dark Harry Potter, Deepthroating, Dom Harry Potter, Dom/sub, Don't Like Don't Read, Evil Harry Potter, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Facials, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Fucked Up, Harems, Humiliation, Lesbian Sex, Life Debt, Magical Bond, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Moresomes, Multi, NSFW, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Rape, Revenge, Ritual Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Sister/Sister Incest, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/M, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 53,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevenStevenson9000/pseuds/StevenStevenson9000
Summary: Harry is abandoned by everyone after his name comes out of the Goblet of Fire. When even Hermione and Dumbledore betray him, Harry vows revenge against those who have wronged him. Harry starts going down a dark path, and Hermione is only his first victim when he binds her to his will. Can she save Harry from fully losing touch with his humanity or will he break her? Or will she join him in the Darkness?WARNING: Seriously fucked up!
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Astoria Greengrass/Harry Potter, Cho Chang/Harry Potter, Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Hannah Abbott/Harry Potter, Hannah Abbott/Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott/Susan Bones/Harry Potter, Hannah Abbott/Susan Bones/Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Padma Patil/Parvati Patil/Harry Potter, Lavender Brown/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Padma Patil/Harry Potter, Padma Patil/Parvati Patil/Harry Potter, Parvati Patil/Harry Potter, Susan Bones/Harry Potter, Tracey Davis/Harry Potter
Comments: 215
Kudos: 840





	1. I: Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Note the tags! Don't like don't read!
> 
> This is my first story, so please excuse my mistakes.
> 
> This is only a story. The actions of the protagonists are not to be admired. IRL, please be nice to each other!

Anger. Fear. Sadness. Disappointment. A storm of emotions. That was the only way to describe what Harry was feeling right now as he sat silently looking over the Black Lake. It was a cold but sunny Saturday and one week had passed since his name had come out of the Goblin of Fire, forcing him into a deadly competition against his will. To make matters worse, the whole school had then quickly turned against him, and even his two best friends -- his only two friends, really -- had abandoned him.

Harry thought back at their reactions when his name had come out of the Goblet and Dumbledore had called out his name in the Great Hall. The look of shock on Ron's face had quickly changed into something more akin to anger, and Hermione had looked at him with a mixture of suspicion and disappointment.

He should have known from the look on Ron's face that the redhead would be quick to jump at his throat. Calling him a liar, not believing him when he said he didn't put his name in the cup. Thinking back, it was as if he could see his friendship with Ron evaporate before his eyes in that very moment.

Hermione was the bigger surprise, and for some reason he couldn't understand himself, her betrayal hurt infinitely more. Perhaps she didn't believe him either. Or perhaps she didn't want to get in the middle of the feud between him and the entire rest of the school. The fact of the matter was that his two 'best' friends had both turned their backs on him. Hermione hadn't spoken to him since that evening. Neither had Ron, except for some muttered insults and snide remarks.

Ron was just following the trend with that. Everywhere Harry went, his fellow students glared at him, called him a cheat and an arrogant jerk, or wished him a painful death in the first task.

He gave out a bitter laugh and broke his gaze from the water.

He had saved the school twice; from Quirrellmort in his first year and from the Basilisk a year later. But the moment his name had flown out of that stupid cup, all that was instantly forgotten. He was once again the pariah of the school.

Harry grabbed a nearby rock and tossed it violently into the lake.

It was his second year all over again, when the whole school had shunned him, convinced that he was the heir of Slytherin and had opened the Chamber of Secrets. The only difference was that in his second year, at least his friends had stayed by his side. Angrily, he grabbed another stone and ran his thumb over the edge.

In order to avoid everyone, Harry had fled to a secluded spot at the shore of the Black Lake. That was where he currently sat, throwing stones, with his emotions in turmoil. His thoughts concerning the approaching first task randomly fluctuated between mortal fear and fatalistic stoicism.

How was he supposed to prepare for a task when he had no idea what was coming? He sat in silence as he brainstormed various ideas of tasks that could be thrown his way during the tournament. He knew that guessing wouldn't help him much. With no clues to guide him, one guess was just as good as any other. For all he knew, he could be up against Chimeras, Gorgons, Werewolves, Dragons, Minotaurs, Giants, Vampires, or anything else. He had no idea what he would be facing.

Harry sighed and decided that he couldn't hide forever. He admitted to himself that he needed help and thought about whom to approach for it. Hermione would be the best choice, obviously, if she would only listen to him.

Then an idea struck him. Dumbledore had believed him when he told him that he hadn't entered his name into the goblet. He would simply ask Dumbledore to announce that fact in front of the school! Then, people would finally believe him, and Hermione would be back at his side. It was such an obvious solution to end the bullying that he wondered not only why he hadn't thought of it earlier, but also why the headmaster hadn't done it on his own accord.

Content to have a plan for the first time since Halloween, Harry got up and walked slowly back up towards the castle.

~~~

Harry entered the Great Hall just before dinner started. He sat alone at the Gryffindor table, as it had become his habit during the last week. Trying to ignore the hateful glares directed at him from students at all tables, he looked down the table and spotted his two former best friends. Ron was sneering at him with his best Draco Malfoy impression, and Hermione looked at him with a weird expression. Harry caught her eyes and forced a small smile on his face, but she shook her head and turned away from him, scowling.

Harry sighed but he was hopeful that this whole misunderstanding would soon be resolved with the help of the headmaster.

Towards the end of the meal, Harry stood up and approached the teachers' table. The hall immediately grew quiet and Harry could feel every eye on him.

"Headmaster Dumbledore?" he asked cautiously.

"Harry, my boy, what can I do today for our youngest champion?" Dumbledore asked him with a warm grandfatherly smile.

"I would like to ask you to announce to the school that I didn't enter my name in the goblet and that I'm only participating in the tournament as an unwilling contestant." Harry answered with a hopeful voice.

Dumbledore's smile faltered. "I'm sorry, my boy, I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about. How else would your name have come out of the Goblet if not by you entering it?"

Harry was shocked. What was going on? He was sure that Dumbledore had believed him on Halloween. Had the headmaster changed his mind, or was he lying now? But why would he?

"But--but you--you told me that you believed me. You agreed with Professor Moody tha--that someone tampered with the Goblet." Harry sputtered.

"My dear boy, I have said no such thing. I merely decided that it would not do any good to investigate the matter further, as the damage was already done. You will not be punished for this, I assure you, so you might as well admit to it now. And I have to say I am quite disappointed with your recklessness of trying to participate in such a dangerous tournament when you are not yet of age." Dumbledore replied calmly. "Now, I must ask you to retake your seat and no longer interrupt everyone's meal."

Harry turned around and stumbled out of the Great Hall. He had to get out of there. Around him, people were muttering, snickering and openly laughing at him.

"Pathetic, Potter!"

"Such a cheat!"

"Arrogant prat!"

"Now the idiot realises he's in way over his head."

Harry was confused and utterly devastated. What was Dumbledore playing at? Did he approve of the way the whole school was treating him? Why?

~~~

After aimlessly wandering around in the castle for a while, Harry entered an abandoned classroom where he sat down at the nearest table and took some calming breaths. There was obviously something bigger going on. He needed to keep his wits about the situation, if he wanted to have any chance of figuring out what was happening.

Other teachers had been there in the chamber when after his name had been announced and Dumbledore had questioned him. Thinking back, Dumbledore had never explicitly said that he believed Harry's claims of innocence. But he had certainly created that impression towards Harry. And he hadn't disagreed with Moody who had offered his own theories on how Harry's name had ended up coming out of the goblet. Harry couldn't make any sense of it.

More than ever, he would have needed his friends by his side. He decided to try once more to speak to Hermione and not let her go until he fully explained his situation to her. He only had to catch her alone. Maybe he would catch her in the common room late in the evening when most students had gone to bed.

But he wouldn't head there, yet. With the way even his own house treated him, he no longer spent time in the Gryffindor common room and always returned to the tower only shortly before curfew.

Thinking of the treatment his house mates gave him, Harry thought back at the introductory speech McGonagall had given them in their first year. 'Your house is your family.' she had told them back them. 'True, these idiots certainly behave like the Dursleys.' Harry thought bitterly.

Maybe he should also ask McGonagall for help. She would probably not put a stop to the bullying. She had never interfered in such matters, but maybe she would at least offer him some advice on how to prepare for the tournament. He knew that Sprout was helping Cedric, and he was sure that Krum and Fleur received help from Karkaroff and Madame Maxime. Maybe McGonagall would even know how he could prove that he didn't enter his name in the goblet.

Harry got up, his new plan giving him hope once more. The dinner would be finished by now, so McGonagall would be in her office. He quickly went through the corridors towards the transfiguration corridor, trying to ignore the glares and comments of the few students he encountered.

When he arrived at McGonagall's office, he knocked at her door hesitantly.

"Enter!" he heard from within.

He stepped inside only to see her giving him a cold look.

"Mr Potter." The professor narrowed her eyes.

"Professor McGonagall," Harry started, gathering his courage. "You once told us that our house is our family. So as the head of my family, I wondered if you could maybe put a stop to the hostility shown towards me by almost the entire house."

"You have brought shame to the house by blatantly breaking the rules." she replied angrily. "You should be glad that Dumbledore forbade any disciplinary action for this, otherwise you would be in detention for the rest of the year. As for your treatment by your house mates, they are only reacting natural. I hope you'll learn from it to better respect the rules in the future."

"I know everyone believes that I put my name in the goblet, but it really isn't true. Could you maybe--" Harry started.

"Stop spouting this lie!" McGonagall interrupted. "The headmaster was very clear on this!"

Harry knew that he wouldn't win this argument, not when it was his word against the word of Albus Dumbledore.

"Could you maybe at least help me to prepare for the tournament? The other champions are getting help from teachers." he changed the topic, but he felt that he knew the answer already.

McGonagall glared at him.

"I don't know who told you this, but I assure you it's not true. The headmaster made very clear that the professors may not assist the champions in any way, as it is against the rules of the tournament. Not that you would care about the rules. But we teachers are also bound by the contract, and I won't risk my magic for bailing you out of a mess of your own making."

Harry simply nodded in rejection, and turned to leave the office without further comment.

When he stepped out of McGonagall's office, he saw Hermione walking towards him. She probably wanted to ask McGonagall about some homework. When she noticed him, she halted mid-step and seemed ready to turn away for a moment, but apparently decided against it.

"Hermione, please wait!" Harry called as he approached her. "Could we please talk for a moment?"

"What do you want?" Hermione asked, giving him a similar cold look as McGonagall before.

"Hermione, I don't know what's going on, but I really haven't put my name in the goblet, you have to believe me!" Harry pleaded.

"Oh, so Dumbledore is wrong?" she asked with annoyance.

"Yes, he is! Maybe he's even lying. I don't know why, but I think--"

Hermione interrupted with a humourless laugh. "Sure, it's a big conspiracy! Do you think I'm stupid? I heard what Dumbledore said! And I agree with him! I'm really disappointed with you for risking your life like that!" She was shouting now. "A great way to thank your parents for sacrificing their lives to save yours, throwing your life away like that! And for what? So that the Boy Who Lived gets even more fame to his name!"

With that, she stormed off, leaving Harry utterly devastated behind her. It felt as if something had broken inside him. He was fighting to keep his composure. Even his best friend wouldn't hear him out. And her comment about his parents' deaths had been way below the belt line.

Harry shook his head angrily and straightened up. No, he would not despair, now. He had been alone for the most part of his life, he would manage somehow. He always did. But he would find out what was happening and have his revenge for the wrongs done to him.

~~~

Hermione was walking back to the Gryffindor tower, slowly calming down again. She reflected what Harry had said and thought about what had happened since Halloween.

When Harry's name had come out of the goblet, her initial reaction had been disappointment that he would willingly put his life in danger once more. At breakfast that day, Harry had discussed with Fred and George how to best enter a name in the goblet and had said that he would have done it at night. Remembering that conversation had convinced her that he had indeed put his name into the goblet.

Harry had been in mortal danger several times in every year at Hogwarts, but in all those cases, he had either been put into danger by others or he had taken a risk to save innocent lives. His 'saving people thing' was something she both loved and hated about him, and she had worked hard to keep him alive. That made it even worse in her mind that he would now risk his life for reasons as vain as money or fame.

She hadn't had a chance to speak to him that evening, but later that night she had started to doubt if he had really entered the tournament on his own accord. When the headmaster had read out Harry's name, the look of surprise on Harry's face had seemed genuine.

But the next morning, Ron had told her that Harry had admitted to entering his name in the goblet, and that he had gloated about how this would increase his fame even further. She had initially believed the ginger about that, but to be honest, that didn't really sound much like Harry at all. So, for the last days, she had tried to approach Harry to give him a chance to explain himself, but she never got the opportunity. Harry had disappeared for most of the time except for classes, and whenever she saw him, there had always been other people around, especially Ron.

But now the headmaster had declared in front of the whole school that Harry had in fact entered his name into the goblet. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was not only the headmaster of Hogwarts, a leading political figure and probably the most powerful wizard since Merlin, but he was also one of her personal heroes. So, she believed him of course. She still had a weird feeling in her gut telling her something was amiss, but she would not take Harry's word, whose disregard for the rules she well knew, over the word of Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore had also chided Harry for his recklessness, and she wholeheartedly agreed with him. When Harry had approached her to ask for help, she was feeling conflicted. She really didn't want him to get injured in the tournament or worse. But if she helped him, that would mean that she supported his reckless behaviour and his disregard for the rules.

More importantly, she was hurt that he still lied to her. That's why she had gotten so angry. If he would just admit that he made a mistake with entering his name and apologise to her for lying, maybe she could help him. She really hoped he would come around soon.


	2. II: Dicovery

The next day, a Sunday, Harry was sitting in an empty class room in the abandoned part of the castle, hiding from the hateful glares of his school mates and reading some heavy tome on defensive spells.

It was a little more than two weeks before the first task. Without anyone willing to help him prepare, Harry was starting to panic at the thought of having to compete in the dangerous tasks without any adequate preparation. Despite his fear, he also felt a constant, slowly burning anger towards all his fair-weather friends, the professors, and the wizarding world at large. Not only had they forced him into this mess, but now they all seemed content to watch him die in the tournament.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the voices of two persons in the corridor outside. Annoyed by the broken silence, he perked up and realised that Snape and Dumbledore were standing in the corridor only a short distance away from the classroom door.

"Albus, I really don't know how you can allow the brat to compete in the tournament. As if he wasn't arrogant enough already, him being a champion will only further inflate his already overly large ego." Snape said in his usual drawl and Harry could vividly imagine the accompanying sneer.

"Having checked with legilimency, I can assure you that Harry really did not enter the tournament on his own accord." Albus answered calmly.

Harry was shocked by this. So Dumbledore did know that he was innocent but still allowed the bullying to continue on. But why, Harry wondered. He also made a mental note to investigate what this 'legilimency' was as soon as possible.

"So this is really some kind of plot by the Dark Lord?" Snape asked surprised.

"I have my suspicions. But as it is, this development is not entirely unwelcome." Dumbledore answered cryptically. 

"You want to let it play out?" Snape inquired.

"It might be a good opportunity to lure out the Dark Lord and force the confrontation between him and the boy." Dumbledore answered, much to Harry's horror.

Snape chuckled. "Well, if this is what it takes to finally off the brat, I'm fine with it."

"Come, now, Severus my friend, such blood lust is unbecoming for a servant of the light. We should have nothing but regret for the sacrifices we make for the Greater Good." Albus said jovially.

"Of course, Albus." Snape said sarcastically "Well, I have some potions to tend to. You can cancel the privacy spells now, Albus, see you around."

Harry heard footsteps leaving, while Dumbledore mumbled "I thought you had cast the privacy spells, Severus. Well, what for it, no harm done."

Harry was shocked. Dumbledore did know that he hadn't put his name into the goblet after all. But for whatever reason, the old man had then lied to the school. Not only that, the old goatfucker was using him as bait to catch Voldemort! Apparently, he wanted to force Harry to directly fight Riddle once more.

All hope seemed lost to Harry. If the tournament wouldn't kill him, Voldemort would.

But then his fear and despair were replaced by anger.

'They can all go to hell, the entire wizarding world.' Harry thought. But he knew that with the tournament hanging over his head, he couldn't run away. Even if that issue was resolved, any attempt to escape not only Riddle, but also the Ministry and Dumbledore would probably be futile.

'Flight or fight.' Harry thought. 'If I can't get away, I will at least make sure to put up a good fight.'

First of all, he had to find out if he really had to compete in the tournament or if there was a way out. Then, if he had to compete, he would look for everything that might help him with the tasks and train. He would have to look into more offensive spells and battle magic, he decided.

~~~

He made his way to the library, where he first read through the tournament charter, which had been laid out in the library since the tournament was announced.

He discovered that champions and their assistants were allowed their own chambers to prepare undisturbed. Champions could name up to three assistants from the student body. He liked the idea of having an own room, even though it would alienate his house mates even further. He would have to ask McGonagall about that.

However, there was no exit clause for champions once selected, unless they so were so severely injured that they could no longer compete. Not fancying to deliberately injure himself, Harry decided that this would only be his last resort.

He then looked for a book on the Goblet of Fire and even asked Madame Pince for help, but no such book existed. Instead, he found an old book titled 'On Magical Bonds and Contracts', which discussed the many ways by which magical contracts could be formed. Harry went through the entire book, looking for a section on magical artifacts.

He didn't find any such information, but the last chapter spiked his interest. It was a chapter on life debts, which described that whenever a wizard risked his life to save another person's life, a life debt would be created. The size of the life debt would vary depending on the danger involved for both parties. On the upper end of the scale, a life debt could allow the owner of the life debt to force the debtor into eternal servitude, effectively making the debtor a slave. Such a binding would supersede all other magical contracts, that's why it was included in the book.

'Hm, I should try to find a way to somehow save the life of the greasy git, the Ferret, or the old goatfucker, then I could make them to finally leave me alone.' Harry mused. To his disappointment, the text then went on to specify that life debts could not be created deliberately.

Not finding what he was looking for originally, Harry resigned to accept that he would have to compete in the tournament and instead started to look for books on dangerous offensive spells and battle magic. As he was not allowed in the Restricted Section, he didn't find much, but he decided to return at night under his Invisibility Cloak.

~~~

That night at one in the morning, Harry snuck into the Restricted Section of the library under the Invisibility Cloak, just as he had done in his first year. He went through the books and collected many books he deemed potentially useful. Surprisingly, there were many books on the Dark Arts in the library. Tomes with titles such as 'On killing thy enemy', 'Mastering the Unforgivables', 'The Battle Magic Compendium' and 'Magicks moste dark" were among the books that he took with him.

He then left the library and made his way to the abandoned classroom he had used before. There, he hid the books in a cupboard, as he knew that he couldn't carry them around with him or hide them in his trunk. Exhausted and tired, he then returned to his dormitory, narrowly avoiding Mrs Norris thanks to the Marauders' Map.

~~~

The next day, Harry decided to skip his Divination class in the afternoon and instead headed towards his sanctuary classroom. He didn't expect that he would be missed. And even if it was discovered, there was really nothing the teachers could do about it. They could deduct points or give him detentions. But he would gladly lose Gryffindor some house points, and he didn't intend to serve any detentions that were given to him. He knew that Dumbledore would never expel him, not with whatever plans the headmaster had made for him.

Harry entered the classroom and sealed the door with a basic locking spell. He then started to sort through the books he had 'borrowed' from the Restricted Section. Of course, he still didn't know what dangers he would be facing, but he thought that he couldn't go wrong with spells that wrought huge damage and destruction.

Harry decided to start practising the Reductor Curse and the exploding charms 'Bombarda' and 'Bombarda Maxima'. The spells were above his year, but Harry was confident that he would be able to master them. He knew that his power level was way above average. Not everyone could produce a Patronus capable to drive away dozens of Dementors, much less as a third year student.

Harry read the instructions and then aimed his wand at a chair in the far away corner of the classroom.

He flicked his wand. "Reducto."

Nothing happened.

Well, that was to be expected. He gave it another try, with the same results.

"Reducto." Nothing.

"Reducto!" Nothing.

"REDUCTO!" The chair was pushed a few inches back, without any damage done.

"Reducto!" Nothing again.

Harry stepped closer to the chair.

"Reducto!" A light, but no damage.

Harry stepped even closer.

"Reducto!"

The chair exploded in a thousand pieces. The air was filled with splinters of wood. A part of a chair leg flew towards Harry, and without any time to react, it hit him at the temple, knocking him unconscious. Other splinters hit him but luckily they were too small to do more than damage his clothes.

~~~

Harry awoke with a severe headache. Groaning, he sat up, taking in the devastated classroom around him. Several chairs and desks had been destroyed, and the floor where his spell had hit was slightly singed.

It was dark outside, so he had been unconscious for several hours. At least he hoped it were only hours. He didn't know how long he had been out.

Harry stood up and walked over to the tomes. That could have gone better. Practising dangerous spells alone was probably not a good idea. But not practising at all would be even worse. And he didn't have anyone to help him train.

It was clear that he needed help to train for the tournament. And he also needed help with sorting out what Dumbledore was up to. He needed someone whom he could trust absolutely. Sirius sprang to mind, but he was on the run. No, he needed someone at the school, but all the Professors, even McGonagall, had made it clear that they would not assist him in any way. And they couldn't be trusted with his suspicions about Dumbledore anyway. The only other person who could have helped him was Hermione, but she wouldn't speak to him. If only he could make her listen to him.

'But I can make her listen to me!' it occurred to him. He remembered what he read in the library the day before on life debts, and Hermione owed him a life debt since Halloween first year. 'Ginny too, I suppose, but she wouldn't be of any use.' he thought.

Could he really resort to extreme actions like that? She had betrayed him, but it still seemed wrong. He decided to think it over before he did anything.

Suddenly, there was a crack behind him. "Oh no, what is happens to classroom!" a high pitched voice called out.

Harry whirled around and saw a house-elf standing within the destruction.

"Tobby wills be workings all night to clean this mess! What has young Master beens thinking?" the elf wailed.

"Ahem, I--I'm sorry, I've just been practising some spells. I really didn't want to cause you any trouble." Harry stuttered confused.

"No more destroying classrooms!" the elf called. "Tobby will be showings young Master room for practising."

The elf took Harry's hand and dragged the confused boy out of the classroom. The corridors were empty, so it was already past curfew. Harry was glad that he had his Invisibility Cloak with him. After a few minutes, the elf stopped in the seventh floor. He let go of Harry's hand and paced back and forth before an empty wall.

Just when Harry began to doubt the small guy's sanity, a door appeared in the wall out of nowhere.

"This bes Come and Go room. Wizards calls it Room of Requirement. It can not bes damaged from spells. Use this room for practises!" the elf explained to Harry, who had opened the door and looked into the big room behind it with amazement.

"How does it work?" Harry asked.

"Just thinks of what you needs, and walks before wall three times. Room can bes anything." the elf answered and disappeared with a crack.

Harry entered the room, which looked similar to a gym. A dozen training dummies were standing in one corner, and in one corner stood shelves filled with books on duelling. His heist in the Restricted Section the day before might have been entirely unnecessary. Thinking of that, Harry remembered that he had left his book bag in the classroom when the elf had dragged him away. A few moments later, he was startled when his book bag and his books appeared next to him with a crack. The house-elf clearly didn't want him to go back to the other classroom.

For the next hour, Harry explored the capabilities of the room. He was amazed that the room could take almost any form, whether it be a classroom, the Great Hall, the Dursley's living room or the Commons Chamber in the Palace of Westminster. After a while, Harry reverted the room back to the training room.

He wondered what the time was, and suddenly a grandfather clock appeared standing at the wall next to Harry. It was almost two in the morning. He would have to sneak back into his dormitory soon if he wanted to get any sleep tonight.

But first, Harry had to explore this newly discovered ability of the room. He discovered that the room could provide him with many items at a mere thought. For some reason Harry didn't understand, the room couldn't provide him with any food. And it wouldn't conjure him any Galleons either. But it would create furniture out of thin air, or additional books would appear on the shelves when he asked for information on a certain topic.

Getting an idea, Harry asked the room to provide a bed and an additional bathroom, and it did. Excited that for once he wouldn't have to endure Ron's snoring, Harry decided to stay in the room for the night. He undressed, climbed into the bed and fell asleep quickly.


	3. III: Slave

Harry woke up well rested the following morning in the Room of Requirement. He made use of the bathroom the room had provided, showered, and then returned to the Gryffindor tower to get some fresh clothes.

All the while, he pondered how to get the help he needed. He considered if he could call in the life debt that Hermione owed him.

Calling in the debt was extreme, he admitted, but she had betrayed him and doing this was within his legal rights. Maybe he wouldn't have to make her a servant but could only demand that she had to help him and keep his secrets. But he remembered how she went behind his back the previous year because of his Firebolt. With her worship of authority figures, he would need a lot of control over her. He couldn't trust her otherwise when he was also up against Dumbledore. It would be almost impossible to achieve all of this with only one carefully phrased demand. Not without him being a lawyer anyway. He would have to make her a bonded servant.

So not only would he use the life debt to make her help him training, but also to ensure that she couldn't betray his secrets. And if he was honest to himself, he wouldn't mind the opportunity to additionally extract some vengeance for her latest betrayal. Making the spokesperson for house-elf rights his bonded servant would be a fitting punishment. He would release her after the tournament, he reassured himself.

Besides, having an attractive girl in a position where she couldn't refuse any of his demands would offer quite a few possibilities of a different kind. And lately, Hermione had featured prominently in many of his fantasies.

Could he really do that to Hermione? Harry decided that he would give her one last chance to listen to him and preserve their friendship. But if she turned her back on him, he would no longer feel any need to honour any friendship they might have had, and he would use the life debt to show her the error of her ways. If she insisted on being a traitor, he would not feel guilty for forcing her to help him with the tournament. And if she let him down again, it would be her own fault when she had to improve his shitty mood in other ways, too.

~~~

That day after dinner, Harry snatched Hermione's hand and pulled her down the hall and towards the stairs to the seventh floor.

"Harry, what is going on? Where are we going? I really don't have time for this. We have a test in potions a week from now for goodness sake." Hermione complained.

"Oh Merlin, shut it for a second." Harry said in exasperation, dragging her on towards the Room of Requirement.

"Don't talk to me like that, and let go off me! Ron is right, this champion business has really gotten to your head."

Finally, they came up on Harry's intended destination. Harry paced back and forth three times and a small door appeared in the wall.

"Harry, what is this?" Hermione demanded to know.

Harry opened the door to show a small empty class room. It was unremarkable compared to what the room could have provided, but Harry didn't want to give away the secrets of the room just yet. He gave Hermione a little shove into the room and stepped in after her, pulling the door shut behind him.

"Harry, what are we doing here?" Hermione asked angrily.

"I need help." Harry explained to his former friend, "I know no one as intelligent and determined as you, and we have been through the craziest adventures together. For the sake of our friendship, please, Hermione, please help me with the preparation for the tournament."

"Shut it Harry, I won't help a cheat like you! If you excuse me, I have to get back to the library, now." Hermione replied icily and moved towards the door.

Harry stepped in her way and blocked the door. "Please, Hermione, tell me how I can prove to you that I didn't put my name in the goblet and I'll do it." he asked tiredly.

"Honestly, Harry, everyone knows what you did. Dumbledore confirmed it in front of everyone. There is no point in continuing his discussion, let me go now!" Hermione demanded.

"I see." Harry said with exasperation. "So there is no way that you will help me to prepare for the tournament, even though the tasks will probably put my life in peril?"

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you entered your name into the goblet! Obviously, the tournament was not meant for 14-year-olds. Instead, now you come to me pleading for help, you're so pathetic! Why should I help you now, when you obviously don't--?" Hermione ranted angrily.

"All right, all right." Harry interrupted, before he straightened up. If he was honest with himself, a small part of him had hoped that Hermione would react this way.

"I need help. I need someone I can trust fully. If I had time I would try and convince you, but I don't, and so I need to do the next best thing."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked and ranted on, "Thinking of it, I really don't care. Step out of my way now! Just because you managed to cheat yourself into the tournament does not--"

"For the last time, I did not enter my name is the goblet." he interrupted and continued forcefully, "But this is beside the point now. You see, in my research on magical contracts I made an interesting discovery. Did you know that for me saving you from that troll in our first year, you owe me a life debt?"

Hermione looked at him confused about the sudden change of topic.

"Smart as you are, I'm sure you knew, as well as you certainly know that as payment for a life debt one can demand almost anything. I have to say, considering this, your behaviour towards me in the last weeks was quite foolish." He paused to enjoy the increasingly fearful look on her face, before he continued, "Hermione Jean Granger, as payment for the life debt owed to me due to the events on Halloween 1991, I, Harry James Potter, bind you to me in body and magic in eternal servitude. So mote it be!"

A light flashed between them while Hermione screamed in horror.

"NO, I will NOT be your slave!" she shouted.

"Well, but you are." Harry smiled coldly. "Let's test this, shall we? I order you to kneel down before me."

Hermione struggled, but her body acted against her will and did as commanded, and she knelt down on the floor before Harry, an expression of shock and fear on her face.

He could have demanded her servitude 'in body, _mind_ and magic', but he liked her mind intact, and she couldn't refuse him in the end anyway. And he enjoyed seeing her struggling, just to inevitably fail in the end.

Still kneeling, Hermione looked up to him with teary eyes.

"Harry, what--what happened to you?" she asked fearfully, "The Harry I know wouldn't do this."

"Being set up to die by people one trusts can change a person, I guess. And the Hermione I know would never have refused to help me to prepare for a deadly tournament, so you really shouldn't complain."

Hermione started to tear up more. "You're right, Harry, I should have helped you, and I will, I promise! Just, please, release me from this!"

"I really don't feel like giving you a chance to stab me in the back for a third time, sorry. I think we will need this arrangement for now to ensure your loyalty." Harry answered coldly.

He couldn't help but admire the beauty of the young witch kneeling before him.

"Besides, this offers so many other fun opportunities..." he said, almost more to himself.

His hormones went into overdrive at the thought of his new power and all the possibilities it presented. He had not planned to do this, at least not so soon, but he was a teenage boy after all. 'And hey, in for a Penny, in for a Pound.' he thought. He really wanted to see what Hermione was hiding under her bulky school robes.

"Well, I think I should inspect my new property a bit more closely now." Harry said with a smirk. "But I think you are a bit overdressed for that. Why don't you strip down?"

Hermione's eyes widened in shock. "Please, no, Harry! Please! Please, I'll be yours, but don't make me do this!" she pleaded in panic. The girl really looked incredibly cute like this, Harry thought to himself.

"Strip down, now!" he commanded impatiently, ignoring Hermione's pleas.

"Harry, this is not right!" the girl whined, although she couldn't help but blush as her hands involuntarily moved to shed her robes and then unbutton her blouse.

"I agree, this isn't right." Harry smirked and then added, "You should not call me Harry any longer, you have lost that right. I am your master, and you will address me as such."

The brunette winced.

"Do you understand?" he asked.

"Yes." Hermione whispered with downcast eyes, while she took off her blouse and then pulled down her skirt.

"Yes, what?" Harry asked threateningly.

"Yes... Master." she replied with a weak voice, tears running down her face.

By now, she had shed her skirt and was kneeling before him only in her bra and panties.

Harry's gaze drifted over her lean, perfect body. Her face was red from embarrassment.

"Well, continue, slave." he demanded.

With trembling hands, Hermione removed her bra. Harry revelled at the sight of her pale breasts. They were rather small, barely B cups as she was still growing, but perky and perfectly shaped with small pink nipples.

Hermione then slowly pulled down her panties, to reveal a brown bush of hair over her vulva.

"You're beautiful, slave." Harry breathed heavily, while Hermione stared back at him with a mixture of fear, anger, and shame. She pressed her legs together and covered her breasts and her nether regions with her hands, trying to shield her most private parts from Harry's gaze.

"Don't cover yourself! Hands to the side!" Harry ordered.

Reluctantly, Hermione dropped her arms to her side, unable to refuse the command. She was absolutely horrified. She might have fallen in love with Harry the previous year, but this was no longer the boy she loved, and now he was making her his personal plaything and there was nothing she could do about it. This was definitely not how she had imagined their relationship to start. Well, she might have had some fantasies along similar lines, but she never wanted something like this. She was utterly ashamed when she felt the heat in her belly build up and her pussy moisten under Harry's appreciative gaze. Why did some part of her respond like this? She hated this, and she hated him!

Harry, in the meantime, was still admiring the picture of beauty in front of him. He grinned when he realised that all of this was his, now, and that he could do way more than just _look_ at the girl.

For a moment, Harry thought about having the Room of Requirement change into another configuration but decided against it. The classroom setting would do for now.

He walked next to the teacher's desk, Hermione's eyes following him as she looked at him fearfully.

"Slave," Harry ordered, "come here and lie down on the desk so that I can get a better look at you."

With a desperate expression on her face, Hermione rose to her feet and approached the table.

Harry smirked when she climbed onto the table and lay flat down on it, sprawled out before him in all her glory. But then he frowned when she once more moved her hands to cover her breasts and vulva.

"Hand to the side!" he barked. "If I have to say it again, you won't like the consequences!"

The girl complied, and Harry went on to berate her, "You don't get it, do you? You're mine, now. Mine to look at... mine to touch, mine to do with whatever I please..."

He moved his hand towards her body and trailed a finger upwards along her left arm, marvelling at her soft skin. From her shoulder, he then slowly moved his hand towards her perky breasts.

Hermione was desperately shaking her head. "Please, no." she whispered.

Harry just shot her a grin before his hand reached her breasts. Hermione whimpered and closed her eyes as he increased the pressure and squeezed her left boob, his other hand soon joining in on the right boob. Harry was utterly fascinated as he kneaded the soft flesh. It felt incredible!

He began to play with the small pink nipples, extorting some more whimpers from his slave. He twisted the nipples in his hands and squeezed them slightly, causing them to harden with the constant stimulation. Hermione hissed or whimpered whenever he increased the pressure a bit.

After a while, Harry's gaze drifted towards an even more interesting area. While he continued to play with his slave's nipples with his left hand, he slowly trailed his right hand over her abdomen towards her nether regions.

"Please stop! Please, please no, please!" Hermione sobbed desperately, but this only spurred him on.

He brushed over her pussy lips and began to gently stroke her folds.

"Spread you legs!" he demanded, and the girl had no choice but to obey his command.

Hermione whimpered as she involuntarily opened her legs, exposing herself even further to her tormentor.

Harry was completely enthralled by the sight in front of him. With both hands, he began fondling the fascinating soft flesh of his slave's folds. He bent down to get an even closer look. He grabbed Hermione's pussy lips in either hand and forcefully spread them apart, revealing the pink entrance to her vagina.

"NoooOOOO!" Hermione's sobbing increased when Harry slowly pushed the tip of one finger of his right hand inside her pussy. He didn't move any further than that though, not wanting to move too fast.

Harry moved his fingers along the entrance of Hermione's pussy, enjoying the tightness of her slick love tunnel. While Hermione wasn't dripping wet, the inside of her pussy was getting increasingly moist, and when Harry removed his fingertip from her vagina, it was glistering with her wetness.

Despite his inexperience, Harry knew what this indicated. He withdrew his right hand from the girl's pussy and held it in front of her tear-streaked face.

"You see this, slut?" he asked derisively, while he continued to massage her pussy with his left hand. "You're getting wet! You like this, don't you? You're getting off on this! I never would have taken you for such a wanton slut!"

Harry laughed when Hermione shook her head frantically, her face showing a mixture of shame, indignation and fear. "No! I don't! Please stop! Please, let me go! I don't want this!" she begged.

"Oh, but I think you do." Harry replied and continued his ministrations. He moved his thumb over her clit and began to rub the sensitive pearl, enjoying Hermione's whimpers.

He continued for a short while, but he withdrew his hand once it was glistening from the girl's arousal.

"You see this?" he said and wiped his wet fingers over her face, "I think that you're enjoying this very much."

"But..." he said and stepped back. "I think it's my turn, now. Would you like me to fuck that wet pussy of yours?"

"No! Please! Harry, please, don't do this!" Hermione cried hysterically.

"Fine." Harry relented. "Get off the table then and kneel down."

Hermione scampered off the table and got to the ground, still whimpering, but clearly relieved at the same time.

"I won't fuck you today, but you will still get me off. How about we put that bossy mouth of yours to some better use... Wouldn't you love to suck your Master's cock?" Harry asked gleefully.

"NO! Fuck you! I won't!" Hermione screamed in desperation and anger, backing off.

"Well, interesting, isn't it? When I don't phrase it as a direct order, you are free to refuse, so let's try this then: Slave, give me a nice sensual blowjob!"

Despite her best efforts, Hermione couldn't stop herself from sliding back towards Harry. As if controlled by an outside force, her hands went up to pull down Harry's boxers and grab his already firm dick. She reluctantly started to lick Harry's cock, starting from the base up to the head. She gave it a kiss while shuddering internally.

Harry was enjoying the feeling but wanted more. He put his hands on Hermione's head and forced her to start taking his dick into her mouth. Hermione was shocked by the forcefulness. When Hermione didn't move, Harry started to pull her head up and down his whole cock. His cock hitting the back of her throat caused Hermione to gag and cough.

Harry didn't care. There was only one thing on his mind and that was cumming in his slave's mouth. This being his first time, he would not last long, but he wanted to see Hermione enjoying herself, too.

"Play with your pussy!" he ordered, and to her shame, Hermione was forced to move her hand between her thighs and her fingers started to caress her clit and pussy lips. Her body betrayed her and soon her fingers were covered in her juices.

"Mmmmm. That feels good my slave. I'm gonna cum. You better swallow it all!" Harry moaned.

A few moments later, Hermione's gagging throat brought him to an incredible climax.

"Here it comes!" Harry yelled as he was cumming in Hermione's mouth.

Hermione was in total shock when a torrent of cum started to spurt out of Harry's twitching cock. She grimaced from the unpleasant taste when the warm salty liquid washed into her mouth.

She tried to swallow Harry's cum, but the amount was too much for her. She started to gag and some cum spilled out of her mouth and onto the floor. She released his cock and was having a coughing fit. Harry grabbed his dick and a few final shots of his seed landed on Hermione's face.

"That was bloody amazing!" Harry said cheerfully. His first sexual experience with a girl would be something he would never forget. All his pent-up stress had finally been relieved. He looked down at her to see some cum running down her cheek.

Hermione was finally able to catch her breath. She still had the salty unpleasant taste of cum in her mouth.

Harry then noticed some cum on the floor. With his hands he grabbed both of Hermione's breasts and twisted her nipples hard, causing Hermione to curl up in pain.

"How dare you spit out your Master's cum?! You are expected to swallow it all unless I tell you otherwise! It that understood?!" Harry chastised her. He was really starting to get into this.

"Ow, ow ow! Yes, Master! I'm sorry, Master!" Hermione cried. Harry was amazed that she had addressed him correctly.

"I hope so. Now, what do you think you should do to fix the situation?" Harry asked.

Hermione's mind was still recovering, and she didn't know how to respond. What could she do to fix it, she thought. There were no rags for her to clean up the mess.

"I'm not sure, Master. There is nothing I can use to clean it up." Hermione replied.

"Are you sure? Use that pretty brilliant mind of yours. Or maybe some pain will help the creative juices flow." Harry said, slapping her tits.

"Ow! OW! No! No, wait, Master!" Hermione cried.

Hermione was quite afraid. She didn't want any more punishments. How else could she clean up the mess. 'Wait.' she thought. 'He can't mean doing that could he? But that is the only way.' It was so demeaning, though.

"Well? I'll give you five seconds to answer. Five...four...three...two...one..." Harry said.

"I know what to do, Master." Hermione replied quickly. She bent down to where Harry's cum was on the floor, took a deep breath and licked up the cum with her tongue. Once again, all her dignity was lost.

"Look at that, aren't you a good little slut!" Harry exclaimed cheerfully, humiliating her further. "That's exactly how a little slut cleans up spilled cum! I hope you'll remember that!"

With a new inspiration, and deciding to run along with it, Harry ordered, "Now, I want you to crawl back a few steps. Then stay on your knees, with your body upright. Spread your legs as wide apart as possible, push your chest forward and put your hands behind your head."

Hermione was shocked. In that position nothing would be left to the imagination. She would be acting pretty much like a slut begging to be taken.

Hermione moved slowly and assumed a kneeling position, with her legs spread as far apart that her thighs started aching. She put her hands behind her head. All her self-respect, pride and dignity lost as Harry could see all of her. To add insult to injury, there were still strains of Harry's cum on her lips and her cheek, and she still had its disgusting taste in her mouth.

"Excellent, my sexy slut slave. That is the perfect way to present yourself to your master." Harry smiled. "You will always assume this Present Position at the start of our training sessions."

"Training sessions? There is more?" Hermione asked apprehensively. She started to tear up again.

"Of course, you are mine now, after all. And as much fun as we will have together, I also expect you to help me to prepare for the tournament and aid me in training how to fight. I will explain more tomorrow, and we will train you some more."

"Yes, Master." Hermione whispered. She was in shock. She could not do this again!

"Now, let's set some ground rules. You already know that you can't refuse to obey any direct orders. But if you show a bit more enthusiasm when doing what you're told to do, I might reward you and you might start to enjoy this." Hermione gave a derisive snort at that, but Harry continued. "Obviously, you are forbidden to reveal any secrets of mine to anyone not in the know without my expressed permission. You are forbidden to reveal your new status or what happened here to anyone else in any shape or form. In public, you will still call me Harry and act as usual. It wouldn't do for Dumbledore to find out about this and start fussing about me going dark. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Hermione replied. She was still kneeling before him, her sex exposed and with cum on her face. Her eyes showed a mixture of anger, fear, apprehension and shame.

"Yes what?" Harry shouted and slapped her tits hard.

"OW! Yes, Master. I'm sorry Master!" Hermione cried.

"That's better." Harry said. "Now, it's getting late. We need to get back to our rooms before someone notices. So put on your clothes, but first clean off the cum on your face, you dirty slut."

He didn't provide her with a towel or anything, but Hermione knew what she was expected to do. Cringing from disgust and embarrassment, she wiped Harry's cum off of her lips and her cheek with her fingers and then licked her fingers clean.

"Well done, my slut slave." Harry complimented her, starting to get aroused again at the sight.

Having endured the latest humiliation, Hermione was relieved that she was finally able to get dressed and leave. She reached for her clothes, but Harry grabbed her bra and panties. "I don't think you'll have to wear those anymore." he explained smirking.

Hermione glared at him but started to put on her clothes.

"I hope you had as much fun as I had. Remember your rules!" Harry told her. "You will be back here tomorrow directly after lunch. I expect that your pussy will be clean shaven. You will remove all your body hair. I want everything to be smooth down there when I take your virginity tomorrow." Harry said to Hermione's horror.

"You are crazy! You think I'm gonna come back? I'm not going to let you rape me! I'll tell McGonagall and Dumbledore, they'll free me." Hermione screamed desperately.

"Rape? I will do no such thing. You are no longer a person, you are my property and I can do with you as I please." Harry explained. "Also, you will find out that you will not be able to tell anyone as I stated before. You are forbidden to let anyone else know about this."

"And you seem to have already forgotten your place, you will be punished for this." Harry added. "You're lucky we don't have time for any more training now."

Hermione was too emotionally drained to reply.

"That is all. Head back to your dorm." said Harry.

Hermione stayed silent and slowly walked out the room.

After she left, Harry mumbled, "I can't believe I did it. Hermione Granger is my fully obedient slave! This school year might turn out not to be so bad after all!"

He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

~~~

Hermione closed the door behind her and started to make her way back to the Gryffindor tower. Her mind was a mess. Everything that happen in the last hour couldn't have been real. 'This has to be a dream, a nightmare.' she thought.

She made her way through the corridors and stairs. Finally, she arrived at her dorm and went into the bathroom to take a hot shower. She thoroughly cleaned herself and washed her mouth to finally get the taste of Harry's semen out of her mouth.

Afterwards she went straight to bed. She curled up into a ball with her blanket wrapped around her. She wanted to just sleep and wake up from this nightmare.

Unfortunately, sleep would not come to her. Too many thoughts and memories of the last hour were running through her mind, the memories of her being enslaved, humiliated and used. She started to cry again at the thought of being made into a slave. 'No! I won't let Harry or a stupid life debt ruin my life.' she promised herself. She would find a way out of this.

Then she remembered that Harry had said that he would take her virginity the next day and she started to panic. She might find a way to regain her freedom, but not within a day.

She was also at a loss as to why a small part of her had enjoyed what happened. 'That has to be the bond.' she decided. 'That's not me.' But even now, thinking about Harry's promise to have his way with her caused her to heat up in her nether regions. She was disgusted with herself.

With all those thoughts whirling around in her head, she finally drifted off into a restless sleep.


	4. IV: Desperation

Hermione awoke abruptly from her dream early in the morning. She was sweating and she felt moisture between her thighs. She moved her hand down and found her pyjama pants were soaked with her juices. She thought she had the weirdest and hottest dream and didn't get off.

Then she remembered what had happened the previous evening. She dreaded what would happen to her today. Would Harry really force her to have sex with him? She looked down at her wet pants and shook her head in desperation. Why did she react like this? She hated herself.

Not able to sleep any longer, Hermione got up and went into the showers. When she stood under the shower she involuntarily reached for her wand and, as if possessed by an outside force, cast a depilatory spell upon herself. All her body hair vanished. She teared up a little in desperation at the thought of being made complicit in her own upcoming rape. She felt completely helpless.

When she went down to breakfast early, she hardly noticed anything that was going on around her. She ate quickly and then left the Great Hall before most of the students had even arrived for breakfast. To avoid everyone and especially Harry, she then stayed in the library until classes started, but not even her beloved books would not offer her any comfort. In a few hours, Harry would have his way with her, and she couldn't do anything to prevent it.

She was still completely besides herself when the classes started for the day. For the first time since she started at Hogwarts, she didn't raise her hand to answer a single question for the whole day.

As usual during the previous week, Harry sat in the back corner of the classroom by himself. When she caught his eyes, he would smirk at her and she could see his anticipation. Their classes that day would end at noon. She dreaded what would happen after that.

Hermione didn't see Harry at lunch, but she expected he would await her in the classroom where he had brought her yesterday. As ordered, she made her way there after lunch, trembling with fear and apprehension, and to her shame feeling also a little aroused. She had been ordered to be there, so she knew it would be of no use to try and run. Her magic would enforce her Master's command if necessary.

~~~

Harry was waiting in the Room of Requirement. This time, the room provided him with a couch and chairs around a fireplace, a bed to one side, and a luxurious bathroom with a shower and a hot-tub.

Hermione entered the room, looking around stunned. "What--what is this room, Harry?" she asked surprised, almost forgetting her predicament.

"It's our new training room, but aren't you forgetting something, slave?" Harry replied angrily.

Hermione winced and flushed in embarrassment.

"Please Harry, don't do this! Let's talk about this, please!" she pleaded.

"Slave! You will strip and assume the Present Position now!" Harry demanded. "And this poor behaviour will add to your punishment."

Unable to resist, Hermione started to take her clothes off. Harry was pleased to see that she wasn't wearing a bra or panties.

Hermione's cheeks had turned red from shame. She was done and naked for Harry to see again. She knelt and got into position.

"Harry, I'm begging you, don't do this, please, Harry!"

With a cold look, Harry advanced towards her, took both her nipples into his hands and squeezed and twisted them.

"Aaahhhh! Please, Harry, you're hurting me!" Hermione cried from pain.

"Don't call me Harry, slave!" Harry shouted, fastening his grip on her nipples and twisting them further.

"AaaaAAAAHHHH! Sorry, Master! Please stop this, Master! I'll be good, Master!" Hermione begged.

"That's better." Harry said, releasing her tits. "Well, I'm glad that you remembered the proper way of presenting yourself. But you'll better take your position without prompting the next time."

"Yes, Master." Hermione replied with a weak voice.

"I'm also pleased to see that you have shaved yourself like the good whore that you are." Harry smirked and continued, "Why don't you lie down and spread your legs to show me your wet snatch?"

It wasn't a direct command, but Hermione knew that there was no use in fighting him. She lay back on the cold floor and reluctantly spread her legs, giving Harry once again full access to her pussy. She was embarrassed beyond belief.

Hermione whimpered when Harry bent down, gently glided his fingers over her pussy lips and slightly tugged at her clit. "Very nice, my slutty slave. Perfectly smooth for your Master. I bet you can't wait to have my cock inside you."

Harry then straightened up and willed the room to provide him with a pair of handcuffs and a chain attached to the ceiling, as well as a collection of whips.

"Unfortunately, there is some unpleasantness that we have to get out of the way first." he told the girl.

"This session would have been much more enjoyable for you if you had been a good little slut from the start. But don't worry, it still can be later on." Harry said.

Hermione just looked at him pleadingly.

"Slave, come over here!" Harry commanded, and Hermione stood up with fear in her eyes and reluctantly stepped next to him.

"Please, Master, don't do this!" Hermione begged with teary eyes, fearfully eyeing the chains and handcuffs.

Ignoring her pleas, Harry placed the handcuffs on her wrists. He then pulled the chains from the ceiling and hooked it into the handcuffs. Hermione whimpered, and continued to plead for mercy. Then, he pulled up the chain so that she was being hung up. Her toes were barely touching the floor.

"Now on to the main lesson for the night. This lesson is really simple. Do Obey Your Master. Seems simple to me but you were unable to grasp the fundamentals of it. So, I'm going to have to discipline you until you do. What's going to happen is after each slash I deal, you will count it, thank me for correcting you, and promise to always obey me. Is that understood?" Harry asked.

"Please don't do this! I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Master! I'm sorry for everything!" Hermione sobbed.

Harry walked over to a wall and contemplated which whip to use. He decided for a riding crop. Then, he stepped behind Hermione and was out of her line of sight. He reeled back and swung the whip for a practice swing. Hermione flinched at the sound.

"I said: Do you understand?" said Harry.

"I understand Master." she replied reluctantly while crying and sniffling.

"You will get ten strikes for not immediately assuming your Present Position, and twenty for speaking out of line yesterday." Harry said, walked up behind the trembling girl and whispered into her left ear. "You only have yourself to blame for this."

Harry stepped back and rotated his shoulder to loosen it. He reeled back and let the whip fly.

With a loud crack, the crop made a slash across Hermione's butt, leaving a red mark.

"AAAAHHHH. IT HURTS! IT HURTS!" Hermione cried.

It felt like fire was whipped across her butt. It was excruciating.

"I didn't hear you count. We will start over each time you mess up until you get it right." Harry informed her and hit her with another strike.

"AAAHH! No more, please! I can't take anymore. Please stop!" Hermione begged hysterically.

"We will do this until you respond correctly." Harry replied coolly and unleashed another slash at Hermione's bare ass.

"Aaahhh! O-One... Tha--Thank you Master for correcting me! I will always obey you, Master." Hermione cried, much to Harry's satisfaction.

"So you can learn. Good girl. I'm proud of you." Harry complimented her. He then swung the whip and continued the lesson.

By the 15th slash Hermione was crying nonstop.

"UGGGG. Fifteen... Thank... thank you, Master... for correcting me, Master. I will... always obey my Master." Hermione pressed out between sobs.

With the final slash Hermione was crying hysterically. Her butt was deep-red with red marks. She was barely making sense any longer, and she was mumbling her lines non-stop.

"Thirty! Oouch! Thank you, Master for cor--correcting me, Master. I will... always obey you, Master."

"Well done, my beautiful slave. You have endured your punishment and seem to have learnt the error of your ways." Harry complimented her.

Hermione was too exhausted to respond.

"I'm proud of you, slave." Harry told her softly while he released the naked girl from the chains and opened the handcuffs.

She dropped her arms and winced when she massaged her bruised arse. 

"Well." Harry then began and enjoyed the fearful look on Hermione's face. She knew what would come next.

"Now, we can finally get to the fun part of this session!" Harry said cheerfully.

Then a thought hit him and he looked at Hermione questioningly.

"Do you know any contraceptive charms?" he inquired. "We wouldn't want any accidents to happen, would we?"

"I'm on the contraceptive potion." Hermione answered quietly, red from embarrassment, her hands still rubbing her butt.

"You are?" Harry asked, astonished.

"It stops the period, too. That's why practically all girls take it." Hermione explained quickly.

"That's great!" Harry exclaimed. "Well then, time to pop that cherry!"

"Please, I beg you, Master, don't do this, please!" Hermione pleaded in panic.

"Oh, my sweet slutty slave, I know that you want this! So lie down on the bed, on your back, and spread your legs!" Harry said and pointed to the king-sized bed in the corner.

"Or would you like to be punished some more?" he added.

Shedding some more quiet tears, Hermione walked over to the bed and lay down on it. She hissed in pain when her sore butt made contact with the sheets, and Harry grinned when he noticed that.

"Yes, it would have been more enjoyable for you if you had been a good girl before. The pain will hopefully teach you to better be a good little slut in the future."

She only whimpered in response, and Harry enjoyed the view of her folds.

"If you want what comes next to hurt less, I would suggest you diddle yourself and to get yourself wet for your master's cock." Harry said before he began to undress.

Hermione looked at him with pain, fear and apprehension in her eyes, but then she apparently came to a decision. She closed her eyes and moved one hand down between her thighs, and she began caressing her pussy lips. It was the hottest thing Harry had ever seen and he grew rock hard.

She was clearly reluctant, but Hermione still gradually got more bold, rubbing her clit and inner folds. Then she inserted a finger in herself, and Harry almost forgot to breathe at the sight. His stiff rod was pointing straight up, and he decided to take it to the next level.

"That's enough preparation, I think. Time to see what fun we can have." Harry whispered in her ear as he crawled on the bed. She froze, and her eyes snapped open in fear. She knew what was coming.

"Don't fight me baby, just give yourself over to the feelings. You know you want this as much as I do."

Harry took her hand away from her pussy, her fingers were glistening wet, and the scent of her fluids filled the room.

Harry lined up his dick with the top of her wet cunt, and stroked it over her a few times, wetting himself on her. She just lay back, hardly moving except for her rapidly rising and falling breasts.

Then he probed for the right entrance, and slid home slowly. He felt a resistance, and pushed through it, breaking her hymen.

"Ouch ouch ouch! Stop, stop, please Master!" Hermione begged, but Harry didn't think of it. He was in heaven. He had never before felt something like this. He pushed himself forward some more, then even more, until he bottomed out in her.

"PleeEEEAAASE!" the brunette wailed when he began to move in and out of her and took up speed.

He felt her pussy folds clenching on his cock and new that he wouldn't last long.

As he continued his thrusts, Harry turned Hermione's tear-streaked face towards him with his hand and forcefully kissed her on the mouth for their first kiss. Her mouth was open slightly as she moaned in pain, and he eagerly pushed his tongue inside her to taste her.

Hermione tried to push the invading tongue out of her mouth with her own, but that only added to Harry's enjoyment as their tongues began to dance.

A short while later, Harry couldn't take it any longer. His slave's tight pussy finally brought him to his climax, and he burst inside her, painting her inner walls white with his seed.

Hermione whimpered when she felt the convulsions of her Master's cock and the heat of the semen that spurted inside her, defiling her.

"That was great!" Harry exclaimed to the sobbing girl. His cock was still hard, buried in her hot, wet folds.

He briefly pulled out of her dripping snatch and sat up before he forcefully flipped his slave around.

"On your knees, arse up, head down!" he commanded, positioning Hermione to thrust into her again. He juicy arse pointed up in the air, and her pussy glistened invitingly. Harry felt himself growing rock hard again at the sight.

He put his hands on her hips and positioned himself while Hermione whimpered desperately.

"Ready for round two?" he asked gleefully before he thrust his hips forward, bottoming out in her.

"NoooOOOO!" Hermione moaned when her sore inner canal was assaulted again.

Harry moved faster, enjoying his slave's wet tightness. He was surprised when after a while, Hermione actually began pushing back, meeting his thrusts with her own movements.

Her breathing changed, and she began whimpering softly. "Oh oh oh ah aaahhh!"

Harry picked up the pace, and her whimpers became deeper moans, and then Harry suddenly felt her shuddering around him. Her pussy was clenching onto his cock and felt as if she was milking him. He exploded into bliss at that moment, and the feeling of his cum splashing her walls was just enough for Hermione to get over the edge, too, and with a deep moan that turned into a groan, she came, milking his cock even harder until he had spent himself inside her.

Harry collapsed next to her onto the bed and dozed off, recovering from his orgasmic height.

Hermione in the meantime lay beside him, crying silent tears, shocked and humiliated by her own response. She started to wonder if Harry was right, maybe she really was a slut. She was mortified with herself, and she knew that as soon as Harry woke up, her torment would continue.


	5. V: Respite

Hermione was still crying twenty minutes later. She mourned for her lost freedom and for her lost love that turned into a monster. She cried because she was being used like a cheap whore, and she cried out of shame for enjoying it in the heat of the moment. She wanted to hit Harry, or curse him, but she knew that her magic wouldn't allow her to harm her Master.

After a while, Harry stirred next to her and opened his eyes. He took in the breath-taking body of the naked girl next to him and felt himself growing hard again. He wanted nothing more than to start going for another round. But then he looked into Hermione's face and noted that she was quietly sobbing.

He sat up and looked into her chocolate brown eyes and saw a look of utter sadness. She had cried aplenty before, but her previous tears were tears more of anger and defiance, and he had enjoyed breaking her. But her tears now were tears of nothing but sadness. Despite her betrayal, he didn't want to see her in this state.

"Hermione, tell me what's wrong." he demanded softly.

"How can you ask that? You raped me! You made me your slave!" Hermione replied angrily.

"Is that all of it? Answer truthfully!" he inquired.

Hermione didn't want to share this with him, but he had ordered her to fully explain herself. Her crying increased for a moment, before she answered with her eyes downcast. "I--I can no longer recognise you. I lo--loved you, fell in love with you last year, and now you hurt me so much. And a part of me also likes--I hate my body for responding the way it did. I don't want to like this, but a part of my does, and I hate it. I'm supposed to be strong, not some submissive slut. I hate what is happening to me, and I don't know--" She turned away from him and started to cry again.

Harry was feeling sorry for her, and he was angry with himself for being so soft. He knew this would happen when he decided to call in the life debt. He couldn't back down now. He reminded himself that it was equally her fault that she was in the current situation.

"I'm sorry that it has come to this." he finally said. "You might have had feelings for me, but you betrayed me, still. This is the price you will have to pay for that."

He then cupped her chin with his hand and turned her face towards him.

"But despite your actions, I still care for you. So, when this tournament is over and I have gotten away from Dumbledore and you've made up for what you did, I promise that I will release you." he told her softly.

"You--you will?" Hermione asked amidst quiet sobs.

"Yes, when you're good, once this whole mess is sorted out and I no longer need your assistance or your confidentiality." he confirmed.

Hermione looked at him for a long moment, and then nodded slowly.

"Until then, you will better be a good little slut for me." Harry told her. "And I need not only the beautiful body of yours, but your brain also. So, I'm sure we will come back to this soon enough, but for now, why don't you dress yourself and then we can start practising some spells for the tournament?"

Relieved, Hermione stepped out of the bed and dressed quickly. She felt filthy and would have liked to take a shower to clean her sticky nether regions, but she didn't dare to ask for that. She assumed that "a good little slut" wasn't supposed to mind her Master's semen dripping from her pussy.

Now, she just hoped that by helping Harry train, she could show him that she was useful to him in other ways so that he would leave her body alone and stop abusing her.

~~~

They trained until dinner and then for several hours more after dinner, during which time Harry's spell-casting improved much with Hermione's assistance.

"REDUCTO!" he shouted for the umpteenth time that evening, and another training dummy disintegrated in a huge explosion.

Panting, her turned around to Hermione. "I finally got it!" he exclaimed. "Your explanation was brilliant, I couldn't have done this without you."

Hermione looked conflicted.

Harry caught on. "This is exactly why I called in the life debt. I need your help, but if you could, you would now run to Dumbledore or McGonagall and tell them that I'm learning dangerous spells."

He smirked and got walked towards her. "Well, that's one reason, but of course there are more..."

He cupped her breasts with his hands and softly pinched her nipples through the fabric of her robes.

Hermione tried to back away, but Harry put one hand on her still aching butt and pushed her towards him.

"Fancy another round?" he asked

"Please, no!" she pleaded.

"Well, fine, a blowjob then. Get on your knees and start working!" he ordered.

Hermione started to quietly sob again, but she knelt down and pulled down Harry's trousers nonetheless. Reluctantly, she took his already stiff cock into her hands and wrapped her lips around it.

He hadn't cleaned himself after their coupling and now he was also sweaty from his exercise, which caused Hermione to gag from the taste of the mixture of dried cum, dried pussy juice and salty sweat on her Master's cock.

"Oh yes! Use your tongue and suck it! And play with yourself!" Harry instructed her, and Hermione had no choice but to obey despite her suffering.

Harry enjoyed his second ever blowjob while admiring the view of Hermione rubbing and fingering herself under her skirt.

"That's it, slave! I'm gonna cum soon. And -- this is a standing order for you from now on! -- when I cum in your mouth, you will keep every drop of it in your mouth. You won't spill anything, but you won't swallow anything, either, until I tell you to!" he commanded her.

Still bobbing her head on his cock, Hermione was unable to respond.

"Oh, that's it, slut!" he shouted, bursting into Hermione's mouth, filling her up with his seed.

She whimpered and gagged but continued to suck him until he was limp.

"Open your mouth!" Harry then ordered.

Hermione opened her mouth, showing a big load of his sticky sperm on her tongue. The look on her face clearly indicated that she didn't appreciate the taste.

"All right, keep it where it is. You may continue enjoying yourself." he told her with a smirk. Her hands were still busy under her skirt.

As her moans started to increase, he told her, "Slave, here's another standing order for you: You are no longer allowed to orgasm unless you are given permission."

Hermione looked at him with a mixture of embarrassment and apprehension but didn't answer otherwise. She couldn't, really, with his cum still in her mouth.

Soon, Hermione was on the brink of orgasm. Utterly embarrassed, she looked at him pleadingly. "Blease, mhm heh chm." she muttered.

"You want to cum?" Harry smirked.

Hermione nodded, her face flushed scarlet. Both her hands were under her skirt now, caressing her folds and diddling her clit. She was breathing heavily.

"All right, slave, you may cum." he told her. "And swallow my sperm, while you're at it." he added.

At the same moment as Hermione gulped down the unpleasant gooey liquid in her mouth, she was hit with an incredible orgasm. Moaning loudly, she squirted all over her hands, soaking her skirt and creating a small puddle on the floor where she knelt.

"Good girl!" Harry praised her while she was gathering her breath.

"Well, wasn't that fun? But it will be curfew in a few minutes, so we should head back now." he said, pulling up the flustered girl. 

~~~

A few minutes later, Hermione was walking silently beside Harry back to the Gryffindor tower. She was confused, angry at Harry and herself, and she dreaded what the next days and weeks would be like for her. Thinking back at their post-coital conversation, she had at least grounds to hope that Harry would release her in the not too distant future. He had also said that he cared for her. She shook her head. Didn't he see how much he was hurting her now?

She noticed that Harry was still holding her hand. Moments like that made her hope that the sweet boy she had fallen in love with was still somewhere within the cruel person her Harry had become. He had forced her to have sex with him, but then... The way he had made her feel! She sighed in frustration. Why was her body responding like this?

They reached the entrance to the common room, and Harry said the password and helped Hermione through the portrait door. Hermione couldn't wrap her head around how he was behaving like a gentleman in one moment and like a sick pervert the next.

There were still many students in the around in the common room, but Hermione was relieved that she spotted no Weasleys and no students from their year.

Before they separated, Harry pulled her close and whispered into her ear. "You've been a good girl today. Sleep well, and be in the common room tomorrow morning at seven."

Not waiting for a response, he turned around and walked up the stairs to his dorm.

Hermione stared after him with empty eyes before she pulled herself together and quickly went up to her own dorm. Like the day before, she showered thoroughly, unable to stop feeling dirty. After almost an hour under the shower, she heard Parvati calling for her, asking if she was all right. As she couldn't raise the suspicion of the dorm mates even further, Hermione quickly stepped out of the shower, got ready for bed and returned to the dorm. Tired and emotionally drained, she climbed into her bed. It took a long time before she finally fell asleep.


	6. VI: Education

The next morning, Hermione showered again and then slowly dressed, apprehensive of what the day would bring. Foregoing the underwear she was no longer allowed to wear, she put on her black stockings, skirt, white blouse and black robes.

A few minutes before seven, she entered the common room where Harry already waited for her.

"Good morning!" Harry said and greeted the girl with an unexpected peck on the lips.

"We're going to have a lot of fun today." he whispered to her. The girl grimaced but didn't respond.

"Come on then!" he then said and made to leave the common room.

Hermione followed him despondently. She thought they would go to the Great Hall for breakfast, but Harry soon dragged her towards an empty classroom, shoved her inside and locked the door behind them.

Hermione knew what this meant. "Please, let me go." she whimpered.

"Why don't you lose the robes?" Harry asked, giving no mind to his slave's pleas, and Hermione dejectedly shed her robes and laid them aside.

"Tell me, is your arse healed from the spanking yesterday?" Harry then asked.

"Yes, Master." Hermione muttered with embarrassment.

"Really? That's a shame." Harry commented. "Turn around and bend over the table there, then raise your skirt and show me your butt!"

Sobbing quietly, Hermione did as commanded and exposed herself to him, utterly humiliated once more.

Harry grinned when he saw that her arse was still slightly pink from the spanking she had received the day before. He stepped closer and put his hand on the arse of the begging girl.

"Please, no, what are you doing? Please, let me go!" Hermione sobbed.

Harry massaged the soft skin of the girl's butt cheeks for a short while before he suddenly swung his arm back and forcefully spanked her butt with the flat of his hand.

"OW!" Hermione screamed, and Harry hit her again.

"AAHH! Why are you doing this?" Hermione yelled desperately.

Harry spanked her again before he answered. "You see, my slutty little slave, your rightful place is either bent over like this, or on your knees or on your back, servicing your Master. You shouldn't stand or sit beside me like an equal. But as we have to keep up appearances, you will still sit beside me at meals and in classes. That's unfortunate, but some pain should remind you of your true place in life."

Hermione's sobs increased during the explanation.

"Do you understand?" Harry asked menacingly.

Hermione nodded dejectedly.

"Great!" Harry exclaimed and smacked her arse again.

"You will get ten more, and I want you to count the spanks and thank me for each one of them. If you mess up, we start again." Harry told her.

"PLEEAAASE! NoooOOOO! AAAHHHH!" Hermione screamed as Harry hit her again.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Ahh! One! Thank you, Master!" Hermione pressed out between sobs.

Harry smacked her again, and he continued to educate his slave until the count reached ten.

"AAHHH! TEN! Thank--thank you, Ma--Master!" Hermione whimpered.

"Well done, slave!" Harry complimented her and smirked at the sight of her reddened arse.

"Now, there is something I was wondering about." he said, and Hermione looked at him apprehensively. She was panting, slowly recovering from her spanking.

"Yes." Harry continued. "I wondered if you would like the first and biggest load of my cum for this day in your pussy or in your mouth?"

Hermione immediately teared up again. "Please, no!"

"I think -- I think it would be good to fill up your fanny. When your pussy and thighs are nice and wet and sticky the entire day, that will be another good reminder of your new place in life. Don't you agree?"

"Har--Master, pleeeaase!" Hermione pleaded, to no effect.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Bend over again!" Harry commanded the sobbing girl.

He approached her, freed his stiff member and pressed it against the girl's cunt. She wasn't very wet, but that didn't matter to him. He thrust forward, and Hermione screamed in pain.

Her clenching pussy felt exquisite and he had been stiff since he had gotten up this morning, so Harry knew that he wouldn't last long.

Hermione whimpered in pain as Harry fucked her sore pussy hard and fast.

Soon, Harry moaned and thrust his cock deep inside her, spurting his cum inside her womb. He then withdrew his cock from her dripping pussy and took a deep breath.

"That was awesome! You're such a great fuck!" he praised his slave, who only gave a sob in response.

"Well, let's get breakfast!" Harry said and pulled Hermione up. She quickly donned her robes and wiped her tears from her face with the sleeves.

She was shocked about what was done to her. They hadn't even had breakfast yet and she had already been raped again. Her poor pussy was painfully sore from the rough assault.

"Ah, don't be too sad!" Harry said with a malicious grin when he noted her expression. "I know you wanted to have me cum in your mouth. But don't worry, you may suck my cock after breakfast."

Hermione began to tear up again. While she followed her Master to the still rather empty Great Hall, she wondered if her torment would ever stop.

~~~

Harry enjoyed Hermione's pained expression as she shifted around on her seat during breakfast, trying in vain to get comfortable sitting on her bruised arse. He also gleefully noted her anxious looks at him and he knew that she was afraid of what he would do to her next.

He was grateful that his Hogwarts robes concealed his hard-on as he thought about his plans for his slave. Breakfast couldn't end fast enough for him.

When they had finished their meals, Harry led the reluctant girl into another empty classroom and locked the door behind them.

"On your knees!" he ordered, and Hermione knelt down, looking at him pleadingly with wide eyes.

"I'm a man of my word, so as a reward for being such a good fuck before, you get to suck my dick now." Harry said gleefully and opened his trousers.

"Oh, it's still sticky from before." he noted when he pulled out his cock. "Well, same as yesterday: Some pussy juices to add to the flavour. Enjoy!"

Hermione sniffled and hesitantly took Harry's member in her hands. He hadn't actually ordered her to blow him, but she knew that it would be futile to defy him. She didn't want to risk another punishment.

Teary-eyed, she bobbed her head on his filthy cock, and was soon working hard to have him fill her mouth with his disgusting semen. It wasn't as if she had any choice.

"Yes, that's it!" Harry groaned as he enjoyed the blowjob and looked down on his slave. "And don't close your eyes! Look at me and at the cock you're pleasuring!"

He smirked as Hermione looked up at him, her shame evident in her eyes.

"I want you to really think about what you're doing here." he told her. "Sucking me off like the good whore that you are. Because that's your place in life now. On your knees before me, with your lips wrapped around my cock. That's your true purpose in life. To use your slutty holes to bring pleasure to your master!"

Hermione only whimpered in response.

"Do you understand?" Harry asked.

With tears in her eyes, Hermione nodded, still bobbing her head on his cock.

"So tell me what you're doing now!" Harry demanded.

Hermione released his cock from her mouth and hesitated. "I'm--"

"You shouldn't use the word 'I'! You should address yourself as 'this slut' or 'this slave' and such!" Harry instructed her.

A sob escaped Hermione's lips as she nodded despondently.

"This--this s--slut is using her mouth to bring pleasure to--to you, Master." she whimpered.

"And how will you do that?" Harry asked, grinning.

"I--no, I mean, this slut will suck your cock. She--she will take your cock deep in her mouth and will use her tongue on it." Hermione muttered, and Harry could see how utterly humiliated she was.

"That's right. And what will happen then?"

"You will--" Hermione groaned. "You will ejaculate in my--this slut's mouth, and fill this slut's mouth with your seed. And--and your slave will keep everything in her mouth until she's told to swallow it."

"That's right! So do you enjoy drinking cum?" he asked with a smirk.

"I--" Hermione began and looked at him with wide eyes. Harry knew that she hated the taste and was wondering if she should tell so. She wasn't under orders to tell the truth at the moment. After a few seconds, she came to the decision that it would be better to act her part.

"I--Your slave--Yes, this slut loves the taste of cum and--and loves to have it in her mouth and swallow it." she lied, her face flushed crimson in shame.

"That's good to hear!" Harry grinned. "Well, what are you waiting for, then? Get your mouth back on my cock and claim your reward!"

Hermione sniffled and took Harry's cock in her mouth again. She sucked, bobbed her head and massaged his shaft with her tongue, hoping to get it over with quickly. Soon Harry moaned and Hermione felt the cock twitching in her mouth, filling her mouth with spurt after spurt of hot semen.

The taste was revolting, and the amount was much more than she thought was natural. If she wasn't busy scowling and gagging, she might have wondered if some accidental or non-accidental magic was the cause for this.

As it was, the only thing on Hermione's mind was the gooey, salty and bitter, disgusting spunk in her mouth. She hated this, but she knew that she would probably learn to tolerate the taste eventually, given her duties as Harry's slave. She feared that she would get a lot of practice in having her mouth used like this. The best she could hope for was that she would get used to it soon and stop gagging on the taste.

"Show me what you've got!" Harry demanded and smiled when Hermione grimaced and showed him the huge load of cum in her mouth.

"And now--" Harry began.

Hermione closed her mouth, and Harry chuckled.

"Oh, you thought I would tell you to swallow?" he asked with a smirk. "No, not so fast. I think you should enjoy your reward some more. First, gargle it!"

Hermione's eyes widened in shock, but she had to obey the command. Gagging from revulsion, she began to gargle the disgusting sticky fluid in her mouth. Soon, the jizz coated her throat and entire mouth and there was no way to escape the taste.

"That's a good slut!" Harry exclaimed gleefully. "Alright, get up! Class is about to start."

Unsteadily, Hermione got to her feet, giving him a questioning look.

"Oh, you want to swallow?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded despondently. She would prefer to spit it all out and wash her mouth, but she knew that wasn't an option.

"Nope. You'll keep it in your mouth." Harry told her. "I'll allow you to swallow it in the break after the first class. Right before I replace the load in your mouth with a fresh one! And you'll keep that one for the next class, and then I'll replace it again! Doesn't that sound nice?"

Hermione grimaced and a small sob escaped her lips, but Harry only smirked at her, enjoying her humiliation.

"Let's go!" he said, and Hermione dejectedly followed her Master out of the room and to their first class of the day. It would be another horrible day for her, as she well knew. She shuddered from the taste of the cum that was filling her mouth. And there was no reason for her to believe that things would get better for her anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Harry is a sick bastard.
> 
> Thank you for your comments. Feel free to make suggestions. I have some notes for the story, but no solid plans. I can include stuff when I like a suggestion.
> 
> To answer a question: Yes, Hermione will be the alpha slave in Harry's harem. The next chapters will focus on Harry and her. The next girl will be Ginny. She will be brought in after the First Task and a bit. Still quite a few chapters to go until there are more girls.
> 
> The next update will be next week.


	7. VII: Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, over 10k hits in ten days XD  
> I don't know if I should be honoured by that, or amazed that there are that many people with such refined taste.
> 
> A commenter said the dialogues were a bit cheesy sometimes. Well, we obviously can't have cheesy dialogue in a high-quality and sophisticated story like this one. I promise to try and do better.  
> LOL. Seriously though, thanks for your comments.
> 
> Let's continue.

Their first class this morning was Transfiguration, and Harry and Hermione quickly made their way to the classroom. Harry occasionally glanced at his slave's face and smirked at her expression. She was still scowling and occasionally gagging due to the load of cum that she was forced to keep in her mouth until he told her otherwise.

They reached the classroom only after the class was about to start. When they entered, all eyes turned towards them.

Professor McGonagall looked at them disapprovingly. "Five points each from Gryffindor for being late." she informed them.

Harry nodded with indifference, but Hermione was even now devastated for losing house points.

When Hermione started to walk towards her table at the front of the classroom, Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her with him to his table at the back.

The whole class started to whisper at that, and Ron glared at Harry even more hatefully than usual, before McGonagall called the class to order and continued with the lesson.

Hermione gave Harry a pained look.

"Hmhm?" she mumbled, unable to speak due to her predicament.

"What?" he whispered.

She nodded her head towards the rest of the class.

"You're worried what people are thinking about us?" Harry asked with a smirk. "Too late for that. They knew something was going on when we entered the classroom together. The kneazel is out of the bag. We'll think of a cover story, don't worry... How about this: I explained myself, you believed me, we made up, and you became my girlfriend. How does that sound?"

The irony of course was that this was exactly what might have happened if she had been willing to listen him.

Hermione gave Harry a quizzical look, having the same thought, and then simply nodded once. Resignedly, she then tried to focus on the lesson.

That was, she tried to pay attention, but she really couldn't concentrate on a single sentence McGonagall was saying. She couldn't stop thinking about what was happening to her. Again, Harry had used her in the most degrading way possible, no surprise there. She silently gagged at the taste of the semen that was filling her mouth again.

But now they were discovered and Harry wanted to publicly claim her as his girlfriend. She had dreamed that Harry would ask her to be his girlfriend -- Once, before he had become the monster he was now. But now, he would say that the was his girlfriend, only to cover up that she was his slave. It wasn't fair!

Hermione didn't speak a single time during class, causing McGonagall to give her strange looks. Hermione was just glad when the class finally ended.

When McGonagall dismissed the class, Ron immediately got up and stormed towards Harry and Hermione. His face was red with anger.

"What are you doing with the traitor?" he shouted at Hermione.

Harry spoke up instead of the girl. "I convinced Hermione to help me with the tournament, asked her to be my girlfriend, an she said yes." he told his formerly best mate.

"YOU WHAT?" Ron screamed. "Typical Potter, always has to get everything! I hope you die in the first task!"

Harry was surprised by the intensity of Ron's outburst. He palmed his wand, but Ron simply huffed, turned around and stormed off to the next class.

Harry then tried to talk with McGonagall about getting private chambers as a Triwizard champion, but she dismissed him as the next class was about to start and told him to come back after classes. Harry accepted that and he and Hermione left the room and also made their way to the next class.

On the way, Harry dragged the reluctant girl into a broom closet. After he told her to swallow the cum in her mouth, he ordered her to blow him again and soon filled her mouth with a fresh load of sperm.

The rest of the day progressed in a similar fashion. Harry used his slave in every break and revelled in her misery and humiliation. He would love to watch how she would slowly come to internalise her new purpose and place in life as his slave and fuck toy.

During lunch and dinner, Harry and Hermione sat together at the Gryffindor table. People were whispering about them, but Harry was used to it by now.

Hermione, however, was extremely uncomfortable. She was especially anxious that people would notice the dishevelled state of her clothes and that it would be discovered what Harry and her had been up to. She didn't want people to think of her as some easy slut.

Luckily, everyone went back to focus on their own meals soon enough. Only Ron kept glaring at the couple, though he somehow managed to stuff his face with food at his usual pace.

~~~

After dinner, Harry lead Hermione to the Room of Requirement again, giddy in anticipation of another "training session" with his slave.

When they entered the room, Hermione immediately stripped down and knelt down in front of Harry, awaiting his instructions. She had learnt from the previous punishment.

"I have planned something special for today." Harry told her while she looked at him anxiously. "I will take your last virginity today!"

For a moment, Hermione frowned in confusion, before realisation hit her.

"Oh god, please no!" she pleaded frantically.

"No? You dare to say no to your Master?" Harry asked with a threatening voice.

Hermione didn't answer and only pleadingly looked up at him with trembling lips.

"Fine." Harry relented. "I will not fuck your arse until you ask me to do it."

Hermione let go a breath of relief. "Thank you, Master! Thank you!"

"However." Harry continued. "You will be punished for saying No to me."

Hermione looked at him with trepidation.

"Slave, for your punishment, you will stay in this position and masturbate rigorously until I tell you to stop!" Harry ordered, smiling mischievously.

For a brief moment, Hermione looked surprised and relieved. But when she started to caress her pussy with her right hand and squeezed her breasts with her left, the shame was apparent on her face.

"You might wonder how this is a punishment?" Harry said with a smirk. "If you have forgotten it already, you still can't cum without permission."

He grinned and gave the groaning girl a pat on her head.

"See you in an hour or so, ta-ta."

And he left the room, sealing the door behind him.

Hermione looked after him in shock. She had been ordered to stay in position and she had to keep on playing with herself.

"Damn you, Harry!" she cursed.

Soon, Hermione's juices were running down her legs and glistening her fingers. She felt herself approaching the edge of orgasm, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to climax. This was about to be a long hour, she thought, as she continued to diddle herself, unable to stop.

~~~

After Harry left the room, he made his way to McGonagall's office. He had to finally talk with her about his rights as a Triwizard Champion.

McGonagall narrowed her eyes when he entered her office.

"Mr Potter, what do you want?" she asked with annoyance. "I haven't changed my mind about what we spoke last time."

"No, you were right, Professor." Harry replied politely. "I have read the tournament by-rules, and the rules state clearly that the professors may not offer any assistance to the champions. However, the rules also state the champions have the right to name up to three fellow students as their confidants and assistants. Furthermore, the rules state that the champions have a right to an own apartment for the duration of the tournament, for themselves and their assistants."

"I'm aware of this, Mr Potter." McGonagall nodded.

"I name Hermione Granger as my confidante and assistant. And seeing the way Gryffindor is treating me, I request that private chambers are given to us. With two bedrooms of course." Harry told his Head of House.

"And this is this what Miss Granger wishes as well?" McGonagall asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well, you can ask her yourself, Professor. But have you ever seen her do anything she didn't want to do?" Harry asked. Internally, he chuckled at the irony of his statement.

McGonagall looked at him for a long moment.

"I have seen that the two of you have gotten closer. Miss Granger has my permission to assist you with the preparations for the tasks. But I can't let the two of you share an apartment. It wouldn't be proper." she decided.

"The rules are clear on this." Harry replied calmly. "There are no requirements as to who can be named as assistant. It is my right as champion to demand this. Denying this request might be seen as interference in the tournament on your part, and you might lose your magic."

He was pretty sure that the only the champions' magic was at risk because of the Goblet. There was no real risk for professors losing their magic over interfering in the tournament. But if McGonagall could use that argument to deny him assistance, he could use it to his advantage, too.

The professor sighed. "I don't approve of this, but... I have to allow it. I'll let the house elves prepare a two-bedroom apartment for you two. It's located two portraits to the right of the Fat Lady, behind the portrait of the Drunken Knight. The password can be set by yourself."

"Thank you." Harry said appreciatively.

"But I want you to promise me that you won't abuse this privilege. Promise me that no -- no untoward and improper things will happen in that apartment." the woman said sternly.

"Of course, professor. There will be nothing _untoward_ and _improper_ going on. You have my word." Harry said easily. It wasn't even a lie. There was nothing improper about treating his slave -- his property -- in exactly the way she was meant to be treated. It was only right and proper for him to use her.

"Thank you, Mr Potter." McGonagall said with a nod. "Your apartment will be ready in an hour."

"Thank you, Professor." Harry acknowledged and turned to leave the office.

~~~

Harry returned to the Room of Requirement almost two hours after he had left. He had stayed in the library to do some homework, as he wanted Hermione to stew for a while.

When he entered the room, he was immediately hit with the scent of Hermione's juices. She was kneeling where he had left her, rubbing her clit furiously with one hand while finger-fucking her pussy with the other. Streams of her juices were running down her thighs, forming a big puddle in which she knelt. Her fingers were wrinkled from the wetness.

When she saw him enter, she immediately started pleading.

"Oh, p--please! Hhmmm--I--ooohhhhh--I have to cuummmm, ooohhh! Please, Master, let--let me cum! Ohhh!" Hermione whimpered.

"You really are a dirty little slut, aren't you?" Harry teased her. "But I'm sorry, you may not cum today."

"NO! PLEEEASE, Master!" Hermione shouted in frustration.

"The only way you are allowed to cum today is with my cock in your arse." Harry told her, smiling mischievously. This had been the plan all along. "So if you want to cum, you only have to ask me to fuck you in the arse."

"Wha--what? I--oohhh--I won't ask for that!" Hermione replied defiantly.

"Fine, it's your choice. Don't mind me, I'll just be sitting on the couch reading this Defence textbook." Harry told her and sat down.

Hermione whimpered and continued pleasuring herself. For the next minutes, the only noises were Hermione's moans and the wet noises of her fingers gliding in and out of her slick pussy at a fast pace.

After ten minutes, she started pleading again. "Please, please Master! Ahhh! I--I can't take i--it any longer! Ohhh! Please let me cum!"

"You only have to say the words." Harry said calmly, not even looking up. 

Hermione didn't reply, but she was getting desperate. After five more minutes, she finally capitulated. She was completely besides herself. Her mind was a mush, after more than two hours constantly on the edge. She needed release, no matter how.

"Okay, fine!" she shouted.

"Fine, what?" Harry asked her with a grin.

"Don't make me say it?" Hermione begged.

"You don't have to say anything." Harry said, returning his eyes to his book.

"PLEASE! Please Master, fuck me in the arse! Fuck my arse so that I may cum!" Hermione begged, utterly ashamed of herself.

"Well, if you insist." Harry said gleefully. "Get on the couch, kneel and bend over it. And don't stop playing with yourself." He instructed her.

Hermione did as commanded. She leaned over the couch and presented her bottom to her maser.

Harry approached her, grabbed her hips and spread her bottom cheeks. Hermione moaned wantonly when he rubbed his cock against her pussy, lubricating it with her juices, before he positioned his shaft at her puckered hole.

He leaned over her, whispering into her ear. "What do you want me to do?"

Hermione, still diddling herself, shouted with desperation. "Please, Master, fuck my arse! Put your cock in my tight arse! Cum in my arse!"

Harry pressed forward and Hermione groaned when her back-entrance yielded. Slowly, Harry slid forward until his until his cock was fully buried inside her depths. This felt so much different than the girl's pussy -- her back passage was almost searing hot and far tighter. It felt incredible!

Hermione was whimpering, if in pain or in pleasure he didn't know.

Nor would she have been able to tell him if he had asked her.

Slowly, Harry slid back and forth, building up speed.

Hermione, still caressing her clit, moaned again. "Please, Master, I have to cum! Pleeease!" she begged.

When Harry felt his climax approaching, he finally granted her wish. "Alright, slave, cum for me!"

He thrust himself forward in her as hard as he could, slamming his hips against her bottom cheeks, and Hermione's eyes rolled back into her head when she was hit with the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced.

"AAAAHHHHHH! YES! YES! YEEES!" she screamed. "OH MY GOD! YES! Fuck me Master! Fuck my arse! YES! OOOHHH!!!" It lasted almost a minute, and she was squirting all over the couch.

Harry, feeling her orgasmic contractions milking his cock, also got over the edge and exploded deep inside her depths, emptying his balls in his slave.

After a while, he pulled out and slumped onto the couch next to the utterly exhausted girl.

"That was amazing!" he exclaimed, still breathing heavily. "Let's get cleaned up."

Hermione was still unsteady on her feet from her orgasm when she followed him into the bathroom that the room had provided.

Harry pulled her into the shower with him. While they let themselves be rinsed by a stream of hot water, Harry soaped up first himself and then Hermione, paying especially close attention to her folds and her perky tits.

As her faculties returned slowly, the shame for what she had done hit Hermione fully. She was utterly mortified by the way she had acted, like a slutty whore. She had actually orgasmed while she had been fucked in the arse. She couldn't believe it. And there would no respite for her any time soon, as evidenced by her master's hands still fondling her most private areas.

After a while under the shower, Harry told the girl what he had done before.

"I have great news for you!" he said to her. "When I was gone before, I went to see Professor McGonagall. I used my status as Triwizard Champion to get her to assign me my own private chambers. I also named you as my assistant and confidante for the tournament. That means we will share the apartment."

Hermione paled as the implications hit her.

"There will be two bedrooms, not that we will need two." Harry continued with a smirk. "I have to say, I start thinking that being a champion might not be so bad after all."

"Oh god, how could the Professor allow this?" Hermione asked with exasperation.

Harry shrugged. "McGonagall tried to stop me, but the rules are clear. I can name whoever student I want as assistant, they only have to agree. You'll confirm that of course, if anyone asks you."

He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. "Hurry up!" he said as he reached for a towel. "We have to pack and move out of the Gryffindor tower!"

~~~

An hour later, Hermione was putting her belongings in the closet in her new bedroom in Harry's quarters. She was desperate about what this change would mean for her. Things had gotten from bad to worse. Now, there would be no more escaping her enslavement even during nights.

The apartment consisted of two bedrooms with en-suit bathrooms and a small living room. It was furnished in the same style as the Gryffindor tower.

"Are you done?" Harry asked as he appeared in the door of her bedroom.

Hermione nodded in response.

"Good. Now, I think it's obvious that you putting your stuff in this bedroom is only for appearances' sake. Get ready for bed, and then come to my bedroom!"

"Yes, Master." Hermione whispered resignedly.

She got ready for bed, and as they had just showered a short while ago, she was done quickly.

When Hermione entered Harry's bedroom wearing her nightgown, Harry shook his head disapprovingly.

"You won't be wearing clothes in here unless with my expressed permission." he told her.

Hermione had expected this and nodded dejectedly. Slowly, she slid out of her nightgown and let it fall to the floor.

Harry also stripped down and lay down in the bed, unclad.

The naked girl remained standing at the doorway, looking at Harry anxiously. She knew better than to try to cover herself, but her posture clearly showed that even now she still felt uncomfortable being exposed completely in front of him. Her shoulders were hunched forward she kept her legs pressed together tightly. She looked adorable like that, Harry thought.

"What are you waiting for?" Harry asked. "Come to bed! Or would you rather sleep on the floor?"

Hermione reluctantly stepped forward and slid into the bed, covering herself with the blanket. She lay down at the edge of the mattress, trying to stay away from Harry.

He noticed that immediately. "Nothing of that! Get close to me!" Harry growled.

Hermione started sobbing. "Not again, Master, please! Not again. Oh god, how often in one day do I have to do this? How can you keep doing this to me? I'm not some property--some pet!"

Harry smirked at that. "But you are my property. My pet. Would you like me to call you by that from now on? My pretty, slutty pet?"

Hermione's sobbing increased at that.

Harry snuggled against her from behind. He caressed her boobs with one hand and stroked her hair with his other. However, he didn't really feel like shagging her again. He was simply too spent for that after the day he had with his slave.

"All right, Pet, we will take it easy for now." he soothingly whispered into her ear and kissed her neck softly. "You have been a good girl today, and you deserve a reward for that."

He moved his hand that had cupped her breast towards her nether regions.

"You have my permission to cum as much as you want tonight." he whispered.

Slowly, he began to caress her folds. With his thumb, he massaged her clit, while his fingers moved along her labia.

It took a while, but Hermione slowly relaxed from her agitated. Her breath hitched and she started to moan softly. "Oh, yes--yes, Master! Mhmm! Ooohh!"

Harry continued his movements for a few minutes, slowly increasing his pace. Then, he thrust three fingers deep inside his slave's pussy. This was too much for Hermione and her climax overtook her.

"YES MASTER! Oh god, YEEES! AAhhhh!" she cried out in ecstasy. Her whole body convulsed repeatedly from her orgasm before she fell limp, breathing heavily.

Harry moved his now very wet hand back towards her boobs, gently stoking her, while Hermione slowly drifted off into sleep.

"Thank you, Master." was the last thing she mumbled before sleep claimed her.


	8. VIII: Perfection

When Hermione woke up, she was disoriented for a brief moment before she started to panic. She felt a hand cupping one of her breasts and a hot stiff rod poking against her butt. Remembering where she was, she tried to lie as still as possible to not wake up her Master, afraid of what would happen to her this morning.

When Harry woke up, he felt like he was in heaven. He was spooning a warm and soft female body, one hand resting on the girl's boobs and his semi-erect cock was pressed against her backside.

He inhaled deeply and breathed in the scent of Hermione's hair. With a smirk taking form on his lips, he began massaging the soft flesh of her boobs and playing with her nipples.

Hermione whimpered in response, letting him know that she was awake. He gyrated his hips and pressed closer against her butt until his cock was fully erect.

"Good morning, Pet." he whispered to the silently sobbing girl.

"Master, please, not again! Don't do this!" his slave begged, but Harry paid no mind to her pleadings.

"Pet, be a good little slut and suck me off!" Harry demanded. He needed release now.

Hermione groaned but she sat up and crawled down on the mattress to the foot end of the bed and knelt between his legs.

She shot him a pleading look that he ignored before she lowered her head towards his erection. Crying silent tears, she opened her mouth and licked his cock, lapping up the pre-cum that was already leaking from it, before she took his stiff member fully in her mouth and began to bob her head up and down.

Harry enjoyed the sensations as Hermione sucked as hard as she could and twirled her tongue around his shaft. He was amazed what a great cocksucker his slave had become in such a short time. She really was a natural at this!

"That's perfect!" he exclaimed. "I think you should wake me up like this every day from now on!"

Hermione only whimpered in response and continued her movements.

A minute later, Harry could no longer hold himself back. He groaned and ejaculated in his slave's mouth, filling her with spurt after spurt of hot semen.

Hermione grimaced but she continued to suck him until she had gotten every last drop of cum from his cock and he was getting limp again.

"That was perfect!" Harry praised his slave girl. "You're such a good little slut! Such a skilled little cocksucker! Show me the reward you got!"

Hermione gave him a pained look as she opened her mouth to show him the big load of sperm pooling around her tongue.

"Well done, Pet!" Harry said. "I know you can't wait to have it in your belly, but why don't you keep it in your mouth for now while I give you your morning spanking?"

"Hmmhmm!" Hermione groaned, shaking her head frantically, her eyes widened with panic.

"I'm sorry, but pets like you always need to be spanked to not forget their place." Harry said regretfully, though he couldn't quite hide his smirk. "Now, kneel on all fours and stick out your pretty butt to me!"

"HnnnnHHHMMM!" Hermione protested, but she was unable to disobey her instructions and she knelt on the bed and presented her juicy butt to her Master.

Harry stepped next to her, enjoying her fearful looks at him. He thought that maybe he should have brought some equipment for this from the Room of Requirement, but he decided that his hand would do for now. This spanking was supposed to be a gentle reminder of her place, not a disciplinary action.

He reared back his arm and forcefully stroke her butt cheek with the flat of his hand.

"NNNHHHG!" Hermione moaned, unable to fully open her cum-filled mouth, and Harry smirked.

"That was one." he told her and moved for the second strike. "Nine more to go."

~~~

Two hours later, Hermione was uncomfortably shifting in her chair in the History of Magic class. She tried to pay attention to the lesson, but her mind was somewhere else. Truth be told, her mind was an entire mess. When she wasn't distracted by her aching butt, she was musing what her new life was like. The life of a bonded servant. A slave, really. A sex slave!

She cursed the libido of teenage boys. Harry had quickly learnt to love the benefits of having control over a girl that could not refuse any demands. How many times had it been the day before? She recounted. He had fucked her once each in her pussy and in the arse, and he had forced her to give him five blowjobs.

And today was as terrible as the day before. After her Master had immediately ordered her to blow him when they had woken up and had spanked her poor sore butt, he had also fucked her in a broom cupboard on their way to breakfast, and then he had ordered her to give him another blowjob right before History of Magic, their first class of the day.

She was glad that History of Magic was the only class where the teacher would never ask any questions. Because she couldn't speak at the moment. Because -- again! -- she had a load of Harry's cum in her mouth and was not allowed to spit or swallow it until he told her otherwise. Hermione was grimacing from the revolting taste. Harry had said he was doing this with her best interest at heart, so that she would get used to the taste. As if! The sick bastard!

She also felt some drops of fluid running down her thighs. Whether it was more of Harry's cum or her own, she didn't know. Probably both. How no one else had noticed yet what was going on was beyond her. She reeked of sex! Her hair was even more of a mess than usually. And she was flushed all the time. It should really be obvious to any onlookers that she was being shagged constantly.

Would it always be like this from now on? How could she continue to shine in her education if she was constantly distracted? She sighed at that thought. Only bookworm Hermione Granger would worry about her grades after being made a sex slave. She shook her head, annoyed with herself.

"Pleasant thoughts?"

Hermione looked up in surprise and saw Harry standing before her, smirking. She had totally missed that the class had ended. They were the only two persons left in the classroom.

"I don't think we should stay here, the next class will arrive soon. But we only have fifteen minutes before we have to be at Charms, so we should find ourselves a more private classroom or a broom closet quickly." With that, Harry gestured her to follow him and walked towards the door.

Hermione sighed with exasperation and got up to follow Harry. Half a minute later, they were standing in an unused classroom.

"I'm in a good mood today, and you've been a good girl, so I'll let you decide. Do you want me to fuck you or do you want to give me a blowjob?"

"Nhmha." she mumbled.

Harry chuckled. "Oh, right, Pet. You may swallow."

Shuddering from the taste, Hermione gulped down the sticky load she had been forced to keep in her mouth.

"So, what do you want, sex or blowjob?" Harry repeated.

"Neither!" Hermione shouted, glaring at him hatefully, even though she knew it wouldn't do her any good.

"Anal then? A good choice!" Harry responded cheerfully.

"No, wait! Wait! I--we can have sex, okay?" Hermione relented. At least, she would get off, too. And she wouldn't have to swallow any more of his cum.

"You want me to fuck your pussy?" Harry teased her.

"It's not--It isn't what I want." Hermione muttered with embarrassment.

"Anal and a blowjob it is, then!" Harry exclaimed.

"No! Fine! Please have sex with me?" Hermione said with a small voice.

"What? Speak up, Pet! And don't be so shy about it!"

"Fuck me, Master, please fuck my pussy!" Hermione cried, all her dignity lost.

"You only had to ask." Harry replied smirking and bent her over a desk. He spread her legs and pushed up her skirt, enjoying the view of her pinked bottom pointing at him.

He grew rock-hard again and took out his cock, and without further ado, he thrust himself into her already slick pussy with his full length.

Hermione groaned loudly with pleasure and pain.

Harry increased his pace and soon Hermione's breath hitched and she started to moan softly. Her fluids were running down her legs and soaking her skirt.

She didn't last much longer.

"Please may I cum, Master?" Hermione begged.

"Cum for me, Pet!" Harry replied, feeling generous.

She came with a loud moan right then. The contractions of her inner walls sent Harry over the edge, too, and he exploded deep into her dripping pussy.

Panting, he slid his dick out of her. He pulled the spent girl up from the desk and then pushed her down to kneel before him.

"Slave, clean my cock!" he demanded.

Hermione groaned and reluctantly started to lick both her and Harry's cum off of his cock. She didn't think she would ever get used to the taste.

"Good girl!" Harry praised her when she was done.

He pulled her up again and pushed her forward so that the girl was leaning against the table behind her. Then, he put his hand under her skirt and pushed two fingers inside her pussy without warning. Hermione yelped in surprise.

Harry formed a bowl with the palm of his hand and then moved his fingers inside her back and forth. He paced up and enjoyed Hermione's squirms and her wanton moans.

He continued for a short while until his slave was close to climaxing a second time. Then, without letting her orgasm again, Harry removed his hand and held it in front of the panting girl's face.

His hand, formed into a bowl, was filled with her juices and his sperm. Hermione eyed the fluids with disgust.

"Lap it up, and clean my fingers, but no swallowing!" Harry told her.

Hermione looked at him with desperation. He only smirked at her and she reluctantly leaned forward and began to slurp the mixture of juices from his hand, utterly revolted. It took her over a minute to complete her task and lick his fingers clean. When she was done, Harry wiped his hands at the inside of her skirt.

Hermione was ready to tear up again. She thought that by having sex with Harry, she could avoid having any more semen in her mouth, but now her mouth was filled with an even bigger load than before. She had also thought that Harry would let her get off as well, but he had not only let her cum once, he had then also teased her to the edge of another climax, so now she was even more horny than earlier. How could he be so cruel?

"Come along now, we're already late for class." Harry told her. Dejectedly, Hermione followed her Master out of the room.

~~~

Harry continued to enjoy his slave's servicing him during the next breaks. After lunch -- and after another stop in an empty classroom where he refilled his slave's mouth with cum -- Harry and Hermione arrived in the dungeons in front of the potions classroom.

Harry noticed that most of the Slytherins wore badges that blinked with the message 'Support Cedric Diggory, the real Hogwarts Champion!', which alternated with the incredibly witty slogan 'Potter Stinks'.

To Harry's surprise, Weasley was also wearing a badge and smirking at him. Harry wasn't surprised that Weasley would try to insult him, but he was shocked that the redhead would fraternise with Slytherins!

With a smug expression, Draco Malfoy stalked towards the couple.

"Do you like our new badges?" he asked gleefully.

A while ago, Harry might have lost his temper at that. But with his great new way of relieving stress, he found that he wasn't bothered by the Ferret's childish taunts.

"So you're behind this?" he laughed. "Potter stinks? How unbelievably clever of you! Not that I expected anything smarter from an inbred cretin like you."

Malfoy's smile froze on his face. Apparently, that hadn't been the reaction he had been aiming for.

"I would have added something about you shagging mudbloods, if I had known about this earlier!" he sneered.

Harry didn't take the bait and put his left arm around Hermione's waist only inches above her butt, causing her to flush in embarrassment.

"Jealous?" he asked Malfoy.

"NO!" Malfoy shouted.

"Sorry, of course not, I know you swing the other way." Harry taunted the Ferret further, greatly enjoying himself.

"What?" Malfoy screeched.

"Come on, Draco, with those two handsome fellows following you around all the time, it's really obvious." he motioned towards Crabbe and Goyle. "But, hey, I don't judge."

Harry laughed as Draco's face reddened in anger. Most of the Gryffindors were also snickering by now.

"SHUT UP! You dirty half-blood!"

"Ohhh, another oh so clever insult! I'm soooo hurt!" Harry mocked.

At this, Malfoy raised his wand, but Harry had been waiting for this.

"Stupefy!" he shouted, and Malfoy limply fell to the ground, hitting his head hard on the stone floor.

Harry would have liked to try out some of the other spells he had been learning, but he was pretty sure that he would get in trouble with the Aurors if he started openly killing school children.

He then quickly sent two stunners towards Crabbe and Goyle, knocking them out as well, but not before a spell shot by Crabbe had hit Hermione in the face.

Hermione shrieked and whirled around away from the rest of the students and covered her mouth, chin and collar with her hands.

After he knocked out Crabbe, Harry turned to his slave worriedly. He was relieved to see that she had only been hit with a harmless prank spell that had caused her teeth to grow by several inches. But this had also caused Hermione to spill the cum in her mouth all over herself. A mixture of saliva and semen was dripping down her chin and onto her robes. Luckily, she had turned around fast enough for the other students not to not take note of the accident.

Harry immediately dragged the mortified girl away from the students down the corridor to find the next empty classroom.

He glanced back when he heard a yell from behind him. Snape had stepped out of the classroom and had seen the knocked out students.

"Potter!" the angry professor yelled. "Stay where you are! That will be fifty points from Gryffindor and detention tonight!"

Not unhappy to lose Gryffindor some more house points, and having no intention to serve any detentions given to him, Harry decided to simply ignore the greasy git. He took Hermione's arm and dragged her onward.

As Snape had to attend to the unconscious students, he was left fuming behind them.

When they passed a broom closet, Harry quickly dragged the whimpering girl inside.

"Let me look at you." he said and the girl lowered her arms. Her front teeth had grown beyond her chin, and her front was a mess.

"Scourgify!" Harry cast and trailed his wand over her robes and her face to get rid of the spunk.

"There, that's better." he said. Hermione still whimpered but she shot him a grateful look.

However, he didn't know what to do about the teeth and decided to go to the hospital wing.

On their way to the infirmary, they were met by Colin Creevey, who informed Harry that he was needed for some tournament event called the weighing of the wands.

"Sure, I'll be there as soon as Hermione is looked after." Harry told the third-year, who quickly ran off again.

Soon, Harry and Hermione arrived at the hospital wing, where Madam Promfrey quickly re-adjusted Hermione's teeth. To Harry's delight, Hermione used the opportunity to have Madam Promfrey fix her formerly slightly too large front teeth into a perfectly even shape.

They were out of the hospital wing within minutes and Harry lead Hermione into an empty classroom.

When Harry closed the door behind them, Hermione immediately fell to her knees in front of him.

"Please, Master, I'm sorry for spilling your cum!" she pleaded. "Please don't punish me!"

Harry was amazed that this was the first thing on her mind. Her training was really making progress!

"I think you may be forgiven this time." he said. "But when Promfrey fixed your teeth, that gave me an idea. Are there other spells you can use to make yourself look better? To fix your hair, or to increase your boobs by a size or two?"

Hermione flushed as she answered. "I don't know. There probably are."

"Alright." Harry said. "I want you to research these spells in the Room of Requirement and in the library. If you manage to do it this weekend, I will forget your little accident and not punish you for it."

Hermione nodded, looking embarrassed, anxious, but also slightly sad.

"Oh, don't worry, I think you're pretty already." Harry added when he noted her expression. "But as my pet, you should not just be pretty, but perfect."

"Yes, Master." Hermione said with a small voice.

"Great! Glad we talked about it." Harry said happily. "And now that I have you kneeling before me anyway, why don't you use your slutty little mouth to make up for your failure?"

Hermione sighed as she reached for Harry's trousers to free his cock and have him fill up her mouth again.

When Hermione took his stiff cock in her mouth and began servicing him, Harry totally forgot about the weighing of the wands event that he had been told of before. His slave was just a far too perfect little cocksucker to allow him to think of anything besides the delicate suction of her soft lips, the sensual movements of her wet tongue along his shaft, and the exquisite contractions of her gagging hot throat around his cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There has been lots of talk about Ginny and other girls in the comments. I'm happy to see that people are excited about where this story is going and am happy to have your comments, but I want to caution you that it will still take 10 chapters or so before we even get to Ginny as the second girl. This will be a long story, so please be patient.


	9. IX: Correction

When Harry and Hermione entered the Great Hall for dinner that day, they were greeted by the irate Professor McGonagall.

"Mr Potter, where have you been?" she shouted.

Harry shrugged. "Oh, we've been studying for the tournament."

"You--What--" McGonagall sputtered. "You were supposed to be at the wand weighing ceremony!"

"Oh, right, Colin said something about that!" Harry said. "Well, of you really need to know, my wand weighs about seven ounces, maybe."

"That is not what this was about!" McGonagall sputtered. "This was an event for the champions to--"

"But I'm not a champion, so who cares?" Harry interrupted her.

"But you are! And we can't have a champion not participating at the weighing of the wands!" McGonagall said.

"Great! You can disqualify me then! You'd be doing be a favour!" Harry said happily.

"You know that this isn't an option!" McGonagall said angrily. "You'll just have to hope that there won't be a problem with your wand during the task."

Harry raised his eyebrows at the teacher. "Thank you, but my wand is working just fine." he stated with a small smirk and put his right arm around Hermione's waist. "Right, Hermione?"

The girl only squeaked in response, blushing scarlet.

A few students around him snickered at that. McGonagall shook her head with annoyance and returned to the head table, but not before docking him fifty house points for his actions and his disrespect.

Hermione frowned at him while Harry began to fill his plate.

"What?" he asked.

Hermione hesitated before she said quietly, "Do you really have to antagonise the teachers like that?"

Harry looked coldly at the girl. "I'm showing them just as much respect as they deserve. Look around you, do you see the badges?"

Most students in the hall wore the blinking 'Potter Stinks!' badges.

Harry sighed and shook his head. "The badges don't really bother me, but how can the staff allow this behaviour? They're just watching on."

"They probably haven't really noticed it or don't think of it as such a big deal. If you asked them for help, I'm sure they would--" Hermione tried to defend the teachers.

Harry laughed out loudly, though he was rather miffed at the girl for her blind trust of authority. She was supposed to be loyal to him, not the teachers!

"Just look and see what happens." he told her.

He got up and walked towards the head table.

"That will be thirty points for interrupting the meal, Potter!" Snape shouted as soon as he spotted him.

Harry gave Snape a mock bow. Some Gryffindors snickered, the twins being the loudest, but most of the house was staring at Harry angrily for losing that many house points.

Snape was getting apoplectic, but Dumbledore held up a placating hand.

"What do you have to discuss with us, my boy?" the headmaster asked.

"Have you seen these badges that some students are wearing? I wondered whether the staff of this school was going to do anything about the students' insulting behaviour towards me." Harry said, motioning towards the majority of students wearing the derogatory badges.

"Arrogant prat, just like your father!" Snape muttered.

"You must learn to forgive such harmless childish acts, my boy!" Dumbledore replied calmly.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "I certainly won't forgive them for insulting me while they are still insulting me!"

"You are treading a dark and dangerous path, my boy." Dumbledore said with a sad voice. "You must learn to forgive your enemies."

"Wow, so all these students are my enemies? That's worrisome!" Harry said, trying to look concerned.

"Harry, your attitude is most unbecoming. Please return to your seat before I have to take further action." Dumbledore demanded, the twinkling in his eyes gone.

Harry shook his head and returned to his seat next to Hermione.

"See?" he sighed. "They aren't doing shit."

Hermione looked affronted and didn't reply. Harry was really getting annoyed with her attitude now. He also really to come up with a plan on how to deal with the manipulative bastard of a headmaster.

But then Harry shook his head and smirked at Hermione. "Well, too bad! They'll get their due eventually. But for now, it's left to you to brighten up my mood. And I think I need to educate you on some matters."

Hermione shuddered. What degrading acts did Harry have in store for her, now? She wanted to run away and hide, but she knew that she couldn't.

Soon, Harry got up from the dinner table and Hermione could only follow her Master to the Room of Requirement for her next "training session". She regretted speaking up before.

~~~

When they entered the Room of Requirement, Hermione immediately stripped down and knelt down in front of Harry.

"Please, Ha--Master, I'm sorry for what I said!" she begged.

Harry shook his head with disappointment. "No, I don't think you are. You're still worshipping the teachers here no matter what they do. Do I have to remind you that you owe loyalty to me and only me?"

Hermione shook her head frantically. "No! Please! I'm sorry, Master! I know that! I'm yours! Please don't punish me!"

"No, I think this lesson needs some reinforcement." Harry said determinedly. "I think this is a good opportunity to show you what happens when you annoy me."

He asked the Room of Requirement to provide him with a bed and several ropes.

"No! Pleeease!" Hermione whined as he pulled her on the bed and bound her wrists together. He tied her wrists to a longer rope that he affixed to the head of the bed and then pushed Hermione flat down on the mattress.

She lay on her back, looking at him with fear in her eyes, her arms stretched above her head, tied to the bed frame.

Under her fearful watch, Harry asked the room to provide him a collection of whips. Hermione whimpered when she saw the instruments and Harry enjoyed her noises while he calmly selected a long slim riding crop.

"I will begin with your butt. Twenty lashes should be enough, I think." he said to the sobbing girl, who frantically shook her head.

"Please no! Don't do this!" she begged.

He took some practice swings with the crop and smirked at his slave.

"Then I'll do your tits. Twenty lashes again. I hope I'll hit your nipples with some of them."

"Please!" Hermione sobbed. "I'm begging you, Master! Please have mercy! I'm sorry!"

Harry chuckled and continued. "And then your pussy. Twenty lashes. I'll be aiming for your clit."

"Pleeeaaaase!" Hermione wailed. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"And then, I'll fuck you real good. Your mouth, your pussy, and I think I've been neglecting your arse. I think we'll start with your freshly spanked pussy, then your arse, then your mouth. I bet you'll love the taste of your own abused arse on my cock when you suck me off."

"Please! I'll do anything!" Hermione wailed desperately.

"That's right, you'll do anything." Harry confirmed. "And what you'll do right now is to roll on your belly and present me your butt to receive your spanking!"

Hermione was crying desperately as she rolled over, panicked in anticipation of her punishment.

"You'll better count and thank me for each strike. If you lose count, we'll start again." Harry said and swung the crop, hitting her arse hard.

"AAAAAHHH!" Hermione cried. "One! Tha--thank you Ma--as--ter! Owww!"

Harry swung the crop again, and Hermione screamed again.

When the count reached twenty, her bottom that had been slightly pink before was covered with angry red bruises, and Hermione was crying without stop.

But her punishment had only begun. Harry gave her no pause and forced her to turn around on her back and continued the spanking on her boobs.

She screamed even louder this time, especially when the crop landed on her sensitive nipples.

And she screamed even louder than that twenty lashes later, when Harry moved on from her boobs to her pussy and began to spank her sensitive folds, always aiming for her clit, the most sensitive point of all.

He landed eight strikes right on top of her clit, and each time it took the wailing girl over a minute until she was physically able to resume her count.

Still, Hermione never lost count while Harry tormented the most sensitive areas of her body with forceful lashes. Only after she had thanked Harry for the twentieth strike on her aching pussy, she broke down, crying uncontrollably.

Harry gave her a short break before he undressed and climbed onto the bed.

He spread her legs apart, crawled over the girl, and aligned his stiff cock with her bright-red pussy.

Hermione looked up at him with desperate eyes. "Please, no!" she whimpered weakly.

Harry only grinned and pushed his hips forward, ramming his cock fully into her pussy.

Hermione moaned in pain and whimpered whenever his crotch connected with the abused flesh of her labia.

After a few minutes of forceful shagging, Harry pulled back and took a deep breath. No matter how good her pussy felt, he wanted to use all of his slave's holes before cumming.

He didn't order her to tun around and only raised Hermione's legs to expose her butt further. He pressed the tip of his slick cock against the girl's anus and slowly pressed forward.

"Oh, no!" Hermione sobbed when she realised his intentions. "Please, not there! Ple--AAAHH!"

He rammed his member in her arse and began to fuck her tightest hole with rapid thrusts. It didn't take long before he felt himself approaching his climax.

But Harry wasn't done yet and pulled out of the wailing girl's arse. He crawled forward, straddling his slave's torso. Hermione grimaced and desperately shook her head when he moved his hips closer to her face, his stiff filthy cock hovering inches before her mouth.

Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust and pressed her lips together, which only served to amuse Harry.

"Open up and suck me off!" he commanded, and Hermione had no choice but to obey.

Cringing with disgust, Hermione opened her mouth. She tried in vain to ignore the putrid taste of her own arse that assaulted her taste buds when she wrapped her lips around his shaft and began to pleasure him. The taste was nauseating, but she had no choice but to continue bobbing her head on Harry's cock.

Hoping to get it over with quickly, Hermione increased her suction and took him as deep in her throat as she could. She was almost glad when she felt her Master's cock pulsating in her mouth a few moments later when he flooded her mouth with his hot semen. Even sperm was better than the disgusting taste of her own arse.

"Swallow it!" Harry commanded, and Hermione gulped down the gooey spunk that filled her mouth.

"Ahhh, that was perfect, Pet!" Harry groaned with satisfaction. "You're such a dirty little slut! Such a perfect little cocksucker!"

Hermione only whimpered in response, giving him a pained look.

Harry then untied the ropes binding Hermione's arms to the bed. Once she was free, the girl rubbed her wrists and carefully massaged the sore flesh of her boobs, butt, and pussy.

"I'll need a while to recover." Harry said. "I think I'll sit back and relax for a while. Later, I might spank you some more before I'll use all your wholes again."

Hermione looked at him with horror.

"Please, not again!" she begged. "I learnt my lesson! I swear! Please, don't do that again!"

"Well, we'll see." Harry said. "Until I'm ready for more, I thought you could spend some time with research."

He concentrated and a cupboard appeared at one side of the room. The magic of the room was truly amazing, he thought once again.

"Those are books on beauty charms for you." Harry informed his slave. "Why don't you try to find spells that help you to make yourself look nice for me?"

Hermione nodded and rose from the bed, unsteady on her feet.

"Don't walk!" Harry told her from the bed. "Whores like you crawl on all fours!"

With a small sob, the brunette sank to her knees and crawled to the cupboard where she began to look at the books. She took a book, laid it on the ground and began to read it, still kneeling naked on the floor.

Hermione felt exposed and humiliated, the lingering taste in her mouth was utterly revolting, her breath stank like semen, and the most sensitive areas of her body ached inside and out from the spanking and the rough shagging. Still, she was still glad for the brief reprieve. While she was reading and researching, she almost felt like herself again. But she knew well that this was only a short break before she would be used by her Master again.

~~~

"Well, did you find anything?" Harry asked one hour later.

Hermione nodded uncertainly.

"Did you find something for your hair?" Harry inquired.

"Yes. A spell to make it more wavy and elegant." Hermione said. "Shall I try it?"

Harry nodded and Hermione performed the spell. It took her a few tries, but the result was very much worth it. Her formerly wild and bushy hair was still very voluminous, but now it flowed from her head in long shimmering waves. The girl looked amazing!

"This is great!" Harry praised her. "Did you find a spell to increase your cup size?"

"Yes, but it's not lasting." Hermione answered with a blush. "It will only last a few hours. But there's a potion for lasting effect."

"Can you do the spell?" Harry asked.

"It's risky. Human transfiguration is sixth year material."

Harry sighed. "Ah, all right. We can try to get hold of the potion somehow."

"I--I can try the spell." Hermione added quickly, hoping to impress her Master to avoid getting spanked again. "I should be able to do it well enough to not get injured at least. Even if I might not be able to get the intended effect."

"Alright, go ahead." Harry allowed.

It took her a bit longer, but she did manage it in the end.

Harry watched with wide eyes as the girl’s tits were transformed into solid C, almost D cups that looked even bigger on her small frame.

"Wow!" he exclaimed and began fondling her tits. "Those are perfect! You are perfect! A brilliant, perfect-looking little slut!"

Hermione only looked at him pleadingly while he groped her, afraid of what he would do to her next.

"Alright, Pet." Harry said. "I think as a reward, we can forgo another spanking. We'll return to our quarters, and I want to see you putting this amazing rack of yours to good use. And I really need to fuck these tits! As long as you're a good little whore for the rest of the evening, your misbehaviour is forgiven."

Hermione nodded anxiously. She couldn't take another spanking. She would try her best to use her body to make her Master feel good. She would clench her pussy as tightly as she could while he fucked her. She would let him use her arse without complaint. She would even eagerly deep-throat him after his cock had been in her arse. Anything to avoid another punishment. She would do her best to be a perfect little whore for her Master's cock tonight.


	10. X: Disappointment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a shorter chapter, but there will probably two more this week :)

"Ah, that was amazing, Pet!" Harry groaned as Hermione pulled her mouth away from his softening cock.

They were in the Room of Requirement again, and his slave had just finished giving him another perfect blowjob. The Saturday had been brilliant so far. His slave had woken him up by pleasuring him with her mouth, and he had very much enjoyed giving the girl her morning spanking and fucking her afterwards.

After breakfast, they had retreated into the Room of Requirement, where he had immediately ordered her to blow him again. Now, she knelt at his feet, looking up at him with a scowl on her face. She was still fully dressed, however.

"You may swallow." he told the girl, who grimaced as she gulped down the load of cum in her mouth.

Harry then gave her a regretful smile. "Now, unfortunately, we don't have the time for a full training session this morning. I have to get better prepared for the tournament. But don't worry, I'll make it up to you later this afternoon."

Hermione gave Harry a pleading look but didn't answer. Truth be told, she was just glad for the respite, no matter how short it was.

"Well, I wanted to look into some cutting and explosion curses today." Harry told the girl. "You'll do the research, and I'll try to learn how to cast them. Alright?"

Hermione looked at him fearfully.

"You can really hurt people with those." she said anxiously. "Those curses can kill people. Several people at once, even!"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. That's kind of the point."

Hermione sighed. "I can't refuse when you order me. But maybe we could look into some defensive magic instead? Advanced shield charms, transfiguration or conjuration for blocking spells. We don't even have done basics like the summoning charm yet."

"Alright. You have a point." Harry conceded. "Let's compromise. I will learn the Bombarda explosion curse, and then I'll look into whatever shield charms you think are best."

"You could also try to learn silent casting." Hermione suggested, relieved to focus on an academic topic again. "It's sixth year material, but it'd be useful, and you should be powerful enough to do it."

"That sounds like a good idea." Harry said. "By the way, what I also meant to ask you: Do you know of something called Legelmancy?"

Hermione tilted her head. "You mean Legilimency?"

"Maybe. What is it?"

"Legilimency and Occlumency are a form of magic called the Mind Arts." Hermione explained. "Occlumency is the art of organising your mind and protecting it from invasion, while Legilimency is the offensive counterpart. Mind reading, if you will. It can be done passively, which usually requires eye contact, or actively with a spell, then it is more powerful."

"Huh." Harry muttered.

"Why do you ask?" Hermione wondered.

"Dumbledore said he used it on me." Harry told her.

Hermione gave him a sceptical look. "He wouldn't. It's illegal to do that without consent."

"I heard him admit to it to Snape." Harry said.

Hermione frowned. "Well, if he really did, he would have had a good reason, with you breaking the rules, and I guess as Supreme Mugwump he kind of has the authority--"

"I didn't--" Harry started, but then shook his head in exasperation. He was getting annoyed of her blind trust of authority again, but she had been and would be very helpful, so he decided to let it slide this one time.

"It doesn't matter." Harry said. "Can we learn these things?"

"It was only referenced in the books I read." Hermione said. "Books with actual instructions would be in the restricted section of the library."

"Or here in the room." Harry mused. He concentrated and wished for books on the Mind Arts. Seconds later, two tomes materialised on the table.

"That's amazing!" Hermione exclaimed, gushing over the books. With the room capable of providing books on any given topic, everything else was instantly forgotten.

"Let's look at those first. That's even more important than the other spells." Harry decided.

He and Hermione took one book each and began to read.

~~~

Harry was in an excellent mood when they went down for lunch that day. Naturally, they hadn't gotten very far on the Mind Arts within a few hours, but he was hopeful that he would be able to block at least passive legilimency within a few weeks of meditation exercises.

Hermione had been a great help, and Harry thought that he had to do something nice for her later. Her slight attitude problems persisted, but she had made up for it by being a brilliant researcher and instructor. He really had to give her a reward that she would enjoy fully.

When they entered the Great Hall, McGonagall approached him. "Mr Potter, you are wanted in the headmaster's office after the meal." she informed him.

That had to be about his missed detention with Snape. Harry had expected this and wanted to use the opportunity to cause another scene.

When he was done with his meal, he got up and approached the head table.

"What do you want to speak to me about, headmaster?" he asked with an indifferent voice, though he was careful to avoid looking into Dumbledore's eyes.

"We will speak about this in my office, my boy. Please return to your table." Dumbledore said.

"I already have plans for after lunch." He glanced at Hermione and winked at her. "But we can talk now."

Dumbledore sighed. "Very well. Professor Snape informed me that you didn't show up for your detention with him last evening. I have to say I'm very disappointed with you. You will serve detentions with Mr Filch for the full next week instead."

"No." Harry replied simply.

"Eh--excuse me, my boy?" Dumbledore sputtered.

"You are excused. Anything else, Albus, my old chap?" Harry asked with a grin.

He enjoyed the increasing annoyance on Dumbledore's face.

"Harry, you will address me by my proper title, and those detentions are not up for debate." Dumbledore demanded.

Harry raised his eyebrows at the headmaster. "Albus, I will show you the same respect you show me. And I won't serve any detentions."

"I will have you expelled for this!" Snape shouted irately.

"Professor Snape is right. I you continue to tread this path, Harry, I fear I will have to expel you." the headmaster told Harry with a grave voice.

"Go ahead, I would be glad to finally leave this death trap of a school." Harry said mockingly. "And southern France is said to be a beautiful place all year round..."

Dumbledore paled.

"Now, my boy, I'm sure that won't be necessary." he said hastily. "I'm prepared to let the detentions go this time, if you promise to change your attitude."

"I'll change my attitude as soon as Snivellus changes his." Harry said and turned around.

He ignored the calls of "Harry!", "Potter!", and "Mr Potter!" from Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall and strode out of the Great Hall.

When he passed the Gryffindor table he took Hermione's hand and pulled her up, dragging her out of the hall with him.

Hermione scowled at him while they walked away from the hall through empty corridors.

"You are making things only more difficult for yourself by being so disrespectful to the headmaster and Professor Snape." she complained.

Harry whirled around and glared at the girl. He was astonished by her tone. Had she learnt nothing from the day before? Apparently not. It seemed that she just couldn't help herself. Clearly, her bossiness was far too ingrained in her than to be corrected with a single training session.

Hermione paled ghostly white when she realised what she had said.

"I'm sorry!" she blurted out. "I didn't mean it! Please! I didn't mean it!"

"I can't believe how stupid you are!" Harry hissed.

He shook his head with disappointment. The girl had been so good this morning! He had been thinking about rewarding her! He saw how wrong he had been to ignore her attitude problem. He needed to remedy this immediately.

"I see that you haven't learnt anything from yesterday." he said coldly. "That's what I get for being too soft with you."

"Please! No! Please, Master! I didn't mean it!" Hermione wailed in panic.

"Shut up!" Harry growled and pulled her into the closest unused classroom.

He closed the door behind them and pushed Hermione against the teacher's desk, bending her forward. She only gave a weak squeak in protest.

With one hand, he pushed up his slave's skirt, while he freed his already stiff cock with his other hand.

He aligned his shaft with her back-entrance and pressed his tip against her puckered hole.

"Ahh! No! Please, not there! Not again! Please! I'm still sore from yesterday! Please, Master, you can fuck my pussy, I'll be good, but not--AAHH!" Hermione's pleading ended with a cry of pain as Harry rammed his cock fully into her arse.

He continued to pound into her for several minutes, and her cries of pain slowly gave way to weaker moans.

Harry cupped his slave's pussy with one hand and entered two fingers into her increasingly moist vagina. But this quick session was not about Hermione's pleasure, but about him releasing some anger. He just enjoyed making her squirm a bit more.

Soon, Harry shuddered, and with a yell he filled his slave's arse with his cum. He pulled out, spun Hermione around and forced her down on her knees in front of him.

"You know what to do." Harry said while Hermione looked at his filthy cock in disgust. With a quiet sob, she grabbed his cock and took it in her mouth to clean it, while she felt his cum ooze out of her sore anus.

"Well done, slut!" Harry said with a content groan when she released him. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

Hermione just looked at him pleadingly with teary eyes, still scowling from the disgusting taste in her mouth. She shook her head slightly.

Harry's gaze turned cold. "Because this is what happens when you're a bossy, authority worshipping nag. For speaking out of line on issues you know nothing about, we will repeat this during every study break this weekend."

Hermione's eyes widened in fear.

"Yes, that's right." Harry said with a cruel smirk. "You'll be a good anal whore once we're done."

"Please!" Hermione whispered desperately. "Don't do this!"

"Nothing of this now, you only have yourself to blame for this." Harry said dismissively. "Get up! We have to go to the Room of Requirement."


	11. XI: Punishment

"Get naked!" Harry yelled as soon as the door of the Room of Requirement closed behind them.

Hermione's sobbing increased and she trembled in fear while she stripped down.

"Please, Master!" she pleaded and fell to her knees. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry for what I said!"

Harry gave her a cold look and shook his head. "I'm sure. But you will be much sorrier very soon."

He walked to a desk that the room provided and gestured to his slave to come to him.

"Bend over that desk!" he told her and the sobbing girl did as commanded.

"What--?" Hermione started to ask, but she stopped to scream in pain when Harry forcefully smacked her arse.

"AAHH!"

"Bend over, hands on the table, legs apart, and really arch your back!" Harry instructed her, and Hermione leaned forward until her boobs were pressed on the table while her firm butt was wriggling invitingly towards Harry.

"Yes, that's good." Harry said and asked the room to provide him with a wooden cane that materialised on the table in front of Hermione. She whimpered when she saw it, and Harry took the slim rod gave it a swoosh.

He then raised the cane and brought it down on the trembling girl's arse repeatedly.

"OOWW! OOWW! No, please! AAAHHH! Wait! AAAHHH!" Hermione wailed.

She thrashed around as much as she could while staying in position, and Harry enjoyed the sight of her bottom jiggling around adorably.

He didn't make her count out the strikes, and neither did he keep track of the number. He just continued the punishment of his slave, raining dozens of hard strikes down on her bottom cheeks until her arse was bright pink and covered with red welts and she was crying uncontrollably.

Not wanting to do too much damage to her body, Harry then lowered the cane reluctantly.

Hermione was still wailing and pleading, hardly intelligible anymore.

"Please--Ma--as--ter--aaahhh--oowww!"

"Shut up!" Harry shouted at the distraught girl, who promptly tried to stifle her sobs. She turned her tear-streaked face towards him, fear and desperation in her eyes.

Harry looked at her coldly. "Have you learnt your lesson? Or shall I continue with your pussy?"

"Please no!" she whimpered with a hoarse voice. "I've learnt my lesson. I promise!"

Harry exhaled deeply. "Fine. I will give you a chance to make up for your failings."

He stepped away and gathered some books on defensive magic from the cupboards in the room. He also picked up a quill and some rolls of parchment and laid everything on the table in front of Hermione.

"Now listen!" Harry said when he was done. "I wanted to do some more tournament preparation this afternoon. And despite what you did, we will do that. I want you to look through these books and list the defensive spells that will be most useful to me, including instructions on how to cast them. All the time, you will stay in this exact position!"

He paused for a moment, smirking at the sight of his sniffling slave before him. "I will try to learn some new spells in the meantime. And to make for your mistake, you will serve as -- let's say as motivation for me. Whenever I make good progress or master a new spell, I'll celebrate by fucking your arse."

"Master, please no!" Hermione begged weakly, to no effect.

"Any questions?" Harry asked and slapped her sore butt again, enjoying her pained cry. "Good. Get to it, then! I'll be back with you shortly."

Harry grabbed a textbook on curses and began to read up on the explosion curse Bombarda. He studied the instruction and after forty minutes he felt that he understood the theory well enough to progress to the practical instructions. But first, he deserved a reward!

He got up from the couch and stepped towards his slave, freeing his stiffening cock from his trousers while he approached her.

"Alright." he whispered to the brunette as he grabbed her hips with his left hand and aligned his cock with her puckered hole with his right. "Get ready for it!"

"Please, not again!" Hermione implored him, trembling slightly. "Not in there, please! No no no -- AAHHHH!"

Harry groaned in satisfaction when he entered her tight back passage. Hermione moaned in pain when he picked up speed and fucked her arse with forceful thrusts.

After a few minutes, his slave's clenching arse finally finished him off and Harry was hit with an incredible orgasm, spurting his cum deep inside her depths.

He pulled out and pushed his slave to her knees.

He held his slick member before her face and was happy to see that she didn't even need his instructions this time. Reluctantly, she opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around his softening cock, sucking him until he was clean and limp.

"Well done, Pet!" Harry praised her and pulled her up again.

"Get back to your task!" he told her and bent her forward over the desk again. He gave her butt a last good smack for good measure before he stepped away.

Sniffling, Hermione tried to continue reading the book and making notes, doing her best to ignore the putrid taste of the mixture of her arse and Harry's semen that filled her mouth. She also tried to ignore the throbbing pain of her bruised arse and her sore back passage and the gross feeling of the constant trickle of semen that oozed out of her abused anus.

Paying no mind to his slave's suffering, Harry resumed his study of the Bombarda curse. It was thirty minutes later that Harry had gotten the wand movements right and could start practising the spell for real. After he got a reward for his success, of course!

He walked over to his slave again, who began whimpering as soon as she noticed him approaching her.

"Master, please, not in my arse again!" Hermione begged frantically.

Harry only smirked at her and opened his trousers while he enjoyed the sight of the girl's naked bottom sticking out towards him. He could see the trails of fresh and dried cum from their previous arse fuckings, running down from her puckered hole along her pussy and down her legs. Some of it had dribbled to the floor, and some cum was still oozing out of her tightest hole. She should be grateful for that, he thought with a grin. It was the only lubrication she would get.

He was getting rock-hard again and felt ready to go for another round.

Paying no mind to his slave's desperate pleas, Harry grabbed her hips and buried himself to his roots between his slave's bottom cheeks. He drove himself into her again and again, causing Hermione to sob loudly.

"Pleeeeease! It hurts! It hurts so bad!" she wailed. "I can't take it anymore!"

It only egged him further on, and soon he filled his slave's hot channel with another huge load of his seed.

He then forded Hermione to clean his cock again, enjoying the sight of her pretty face scrunched up in pain and disgust.

When she was done cleaning him, Harry once more retreated back to the other side of the room and began practising his spell.

He left Hermione behind him, crying silently. She leaned onto the table and tried to return her attention to the book she had been reading, but her mind was a mess. Her abused puckered hole was getting more sore with every rough shag. The pain was starting to become unbearable for her.

Still, she did her best to continue her task, all the while her Master's semen was dripping from her sore back passage, trailing along her labia and down her thighs, and trickling to the floor.

Her respite didn't last long. Only thirty minutes later, Harry succeeded with his spell practice and walked over to her again.

Hermione started to panic when she noted him approaching her.

"Please, Master, not my arse again!" she pleaded desperately and fell to her knees. "Please, Master, won't you let me suck you off? I'll make it good, I swear! I'll take your cock all the way down my throat, and use my tongue, and I'll swallow everything! Won't you fuck my mouth?"

Harry tilted his head at the naked, trembling girl, amused by her offering.

"Alright, fine." he decided. "Let's do it this way, then: If you manage to suck me off in less than five minutes, I'll spare your arse this time."

"Thank you, Master." Hermione said, much relieved. "I will do that. I promise!"

She opened his pants and pulled Harry's cock from its confines in his boxers. After a moment of hesitation, she opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around his shaft. She didn't waste any time taking it slow but immediately pushed her head forward until he bottomed out in her gagging throat.

Harry groaned in pleasure when the brunette rapidly moved her head back and forth, deep-throating him in earnest. Her gagging throat pulsated around the tip of his cock and she was stimulating the base of his shaft with her tongue. She put her left hand on his bottom to support her movements and softly massaged his balls with her right.

The sensations were almost overwhelming, and Harry felt that he wouldn't last longer than a few minutes. He couldn't help himself and just had to fuck her throat even harder. He wrapped both hands into her wavy brown hair and pushed her face deep into his crotch while slamming his hips forward with rhythmic thrusts.

It didn't take long until her convulsing throat brought him to his climax. Harry shuddered and with a content groan, he began spurting his seed straight down into his slave's stomach. Gradually, he withdrew his still spurting cock from her throat, filling her mouth with several spurts of cum before pulling out and finishing off with some last weak pulses that landed on Hermione's scrunched up face -- across her nose, on her left cheek, and above her right brow.

"That was amazing, slut!" Harry said with satisfaction and smirked at the sight of his slave's messed up face. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, intermixing with his cum, and her chin glistened with her saliva.

"Well, swallow it, and get up and continue your task!" Harry said. "I'll be back soon."

Hermione only whimpered as she unsteadily got to her feet, swallowed his cum, and leaned over the table again. Giving her a last hard slap on her bottom, which caused her to cry out loud, Harry returned to the couch to resume his studies. He started to look up some defensive spells now, which took him a while longer.

"Alright, I think it's time for another break!" Harry called out fifty minutes later.

Hermione immediately fell to her knees again as he approached her. She looked adorable like that, Harry thought. Kneeling, fully naked, perky breasts, wide pleading, panicky eyes, and the mixture of tears, saliva and cum on her face had just begun to dry, leaving behind a sticky mess.

"I'll suck you again, Master." she promised. "Please, may I suck you again?"

"Alright." Harry agreed with a grin. "But this time, you only have three minutes."

She nodded anxiously and freed his sticky cock, plunging it straight into her mouth without further ado. She expertly sucked on his throbbing member, but Harry didn't give in to the sensations this time and tried to hold himself back.

As the second minute passed, Hermione became more desperate and increased the pace of her movements, driving her throat back and forth rapidly, taking him as deep as she could, paying no mind to the increasing pain of her gagging throat or her difficulties to get enough air.

But in the end, her efforts were of no use.

Harry grinned when his watch indicated that three minutes had passed.

"Time's up!" he announced to the panicking girl. "So get up and turn around!"

"No, please, just a bit longer!" Hermione begged between coughs when he pulled his cock from her mouth.

"Nope. You had your chance." Harry grinned. "Now turn around so that I can take you in the arse!"

"Pleeease!" Hermione wailed, but she had no choice but to obey the order.

She stood up and Harry pushed her down on the desk.

"No, please! Noooo--AAAAHHHH!" Hermione screamed when Harry thrust his hard cock into his slave's twitching anus. He grunted and pushed forth, his hands gripping her hips firmly, until he bottomed out in her.

Hermione cries increased when he took up speed and ruthlessly plundered her tightest hole, his hips smacking against her arse forcefully.

It took only a few minutes until Harry yelled and filled her clenching channel with his seed.

Spent, he pushed her down on her knees once more.

"Clean me!" he told his slave, who continued to sob while she used her mouth and tongue to cleanse his cock.

When he pulled his slave up when she was done, Harry could see in Hermione's eyes that she was getting close to her breaking point. But she wasn't quite there yet. One or two more rounds should do it, he decided. That should fit neatly with how much time they had left for this session.

Harry then resumed his spell practises until he had recovered and felt ready to go at it again.

"How does your arse feel? Ready for another round?" he loudly asked his slave from where he sat.

Hermione dropped to her knees again, turning towards him in a pleading pose.

"Won't you fuck my mouth, Master?" she begged. "I promise this time I'll finish you off in time!"

"Hmmmm." Harry hummed as he stepped towards her, pretending to think about it. "Nah. Get up!"

"Or my pussy?" she pleaded as she stood up. "Wouldn't you want to fuck my pussy? It's just as tight as my arse, but much wetter. It will feel much better than my arse! I promise!"

"Slave, bend over!" Harry ordered, and Hermione did as commanded, her sobs increasing.

She reached back with her arms, taking her pussy lips in her hands and spreading them to expose her pink inner folds.

"Look, I'm already wet for you, Master!" she cried desperately. "Please, won't you fuck my pussy? Pleeease!"

Harry only smirked as he stood right behind her and stroked his dick until he was fully erect again.

"Get ready for it!" she whispered to the distressed girl and aligned his shaft.

"Please, Master, pleeease!" Hermione begged.

Harry knew that he surprised her when he thrust his hips forward and plunged his dick into her pussy.

"OH! Thank you!" Hermione exclaimed. "Ooohhh! Thank you, Master! "

Harry didn't respond, too distracted by the exquisite sensation of her pussy quivering around his cock. His slave's vagina might be less tight than her arse, but by no means was it an any less enjoyable fuck hole for his cock. He groaned at the feeling of her inner walls clenching his cock and noted that she was getting increasingly wet.

He leaned closer against the girl, wrapping his arms around her. He fondled and squeezed her tits for a bit and then moved his right hand down to her pussy to rub his fingers on her clit.

His slave moaned wantonly, and her pussy clenched him even tighter, and Harry knew that she was close to climaxing.

"Please may I cum?" the brunette begged.

"Not yet." he said and increased the pace of his thrusts. A smirk took form on his lips when he got an idea for a special surprise for his slave.

He withdrew his hand from her boobs and palmed her arse, while with his other hand he continued to stimulate her clit.

"Ungghh, please, I need to cum!" Hermione whimpered.

"Alright, cum, you dirty whore!" Harry said and did several things at once.

He pinched her clit hard, causing Hermione to scream when her orgasm hit her.

"OH! YES YES--"

At the same time, he spread her bottom cheeks apart with his other hand, and pulled out of her pussy and buried his cock in her back passage in one swift thrust.

"YE--AAAAHH!" Hermione shrieked in pain when her pleasure at once gave way to piercing pain.

The hard clenching of her tight hole around his cock tipped Harry over the edge and he groaned as he exploded into bliss, spraying his seed into her recesses, while Hermione cried desperately.

"OOOWWW! IT HURTS! PLEEAASE! Please, Master, no more!" she wailed.

"Slave!" Harry shouted. "Enough of this!"

Exhausted, he pulled his member out of her arse, and a stream of cum immediately seeped from her abused anus.

"You've made a mess." Harry said as he pushed his slave to her knees. "There's cum all over your body and on the floor. After you've cleaned my cock, I think you should clean that up, too."

Hermione grimaced, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Plea--" he pleading was muffled when he forced her face into his crotch.

"Clean me!" he told her, and Hermione had no choice but to obey.

Sniffling, she completed the revolting task once more, filling her mouth with the awful taste that was becoming familiar to her by now but not any less nauseating.

"Alright." Harry said when she had licked him for a while. "That's done. I think you should take care of the rest now. With your mouth, too, of course."

"Please, don't make me do this!" Hermione groaned, shaking her head weakly and looking at Harry with pleading eyes.

"You made this mess, you clean it up. It's simple as that." Harry said dispassionately. "You have ten minutes. If I still see a single drop of cum or pussy juice on you or on the floor when the time is up, you will regret it."

Hermione slumped onto the floor, her sobbing increasing as she realised that there would be no escaping this revolting and degrading task.

Resignedly, she started by licking her fingers and swiping up the few dollops of dried up cum on her face. 

Her face showed her revulsion when she then began swiping up the sperm that had seeped from her arse and trailed down her thighs. She began with her legs and slowly moved upwards, cleaning up the trails of cum by swiping everything up with her wet fingers and licking her fingers clean. She almost threw up when she reached her puckered hole itself and wiped up and ate the semen that had oozed out of her filthy hole most recently.

Harry very much enjoyed the show, watching her degrade herself with a lecherous grin. Despite his exhaustion, he felt himself growing hard again.

When she was done cleaning her body, Hermione lowered her face to the ground and began to lick up the dollops of cold semen and pussy juices on the floor.

His slave's groans and gagging noises in combination with her reddened arse wiggling in the air proved too much for Harry. His cock was rock-hard again, and he just had to take his slave one last time.

He knelt down behind her, pulled her hips to him and aligned his cock with her red, sore sphincter.

Hermione whimpered as she realised what was about to happen, and she cried out in pain when he pushed forward and started to violently fuck her arse once more.

"AAAHHH! NoooOOOO!" she wailed, but Harry only increased his pace.

"Continue to clean the floor!" he shouted, and despite her continuous crying, Hermione did as commanded and lowered her face to the floor again.

The wriggling of her arse as she moved around, trying to find and lick up every last drop of cum on the floor, only added to his enjoyment.

He continued to fuck her tight abused hole for several minutes, and when he felt his climax approaching, Harry pulled out of his slave's arse and forcefully pulled the girl around so that she faced him.

"Plea--" she began, kneeling on all fours before him, but he silenced her by unceremoniously ramming his throbbing cock down her throat.

The vibrations of her throat as she screamed in protest sent him over the edge, and he convulsed, spurting his seed right down his slave's throat and into her stomach, where it belonged.

With a content groan, he then pulled his dick out of her mouth and stood up again.

Once she was free of his grip, Hermione immediately collapsed sideways, crying uncontrollably. She lay on the floor, curled up, hugging her knees with her right arm and covering her sore arse with her left hand.

"No--no more--no more! Please--please! I'm sorry! Your slut is sorry! Please, Master! Your slave has learnt her lesson! I belong to you. I'm loyal to you--only you. I understand. I won't disappoint you again, I promise! Please, no more!" she whimpered in between desperate sobs.

Harry had enjoyed to break her spirit, but now he couldn't help but feel some sympathy with the crying, broken girl, and he decided that her punishment had gone on long enough. It was time to be a bit more gentle again and build her back up. He hoped for her sake that she had truly learnt her lesson this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Hermione! But things will get better for her from now on. Kind of, at least.
> 
> The next chapter will be out on Sunday :)


	12. XII: Reward

Harry was woken up the next morning by the delectable suctions of his slave's mouth on his morning wood.

"Good morning, Pet." Harry said with a content groan. Hermione, who had been solely focused on his cock before, locked up at him but kept bobbing her head on his stiff shaft.

For a few short minutes, Harry just lay back, closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensations of his perfect little slave pleasuring him. He was throbbing in her mouth, leaking copious amounts of pre-cum that was immediately lapped up by her busy tongue.

Soon, he was getting close. He reached out and buried his fingers in Hermione's hair as he pushed her face into his crotch.

"Here it comes!" he yelled. "Look at me!"

Hermione peered up at him, her reluctance clear in her eyes, as Harry groaned and jerked his hips upward. He emptied his balls into her mouth, bursts of cum splattering against the back of her throat. She kept her lips wrapped tightly around his shaft to not spill any of his seed, even when her cheeks were bulging slightly.

With a content sigh, Harry then lowered his hips and slid out of the girl's mouth.

"Amazing as always." he said to her happily. "Are you ready for your morning spanking?"

Hermione, kneeling on the bed in all her naked glory, looked at him pleadingly. But then she gave a resigned nod and turned sideways, arching her back and raising her firm butt. Not a single noise of protest escaped her lips that were still pressed together, sealing the load of cum in her mouth.

Harry was amazed by her behaviour. They really had made good progress the day before, he thought to himself. She was behaving exactly like a submissive little whore now, exactly how he wanted her to act.

He rose from the bed and stepped next to her, palming her soft bottom cheeks. There were still some pink marks from the spanking the day before. He would be a bit more gentle with her today, he decided. But she would still get her spanking, of course.

"That's a good little slut." he said lowly and raised his hand, bringing it down hard on her butt.

_SMACK!_

"HHHNNGG!" Hermione groaned, finally making some noises again. But that, too, was how he liked it.

~~~

The rest of the Sunday progressed quietly. Like the day before, Harry and Hermione spent their time in the Room of Requirement. They were training shield charms that day, and Hermione once more proved to be a great little helper. To show his appreciation, Harry decided to give his slave a short break and didn't use her any more that morning.

In the afternoon, they continued their spell practice. When Harry felt confident that he could continue without Hermione's help, he told her to go through a number of books on sex magic that the room provided. He ordered her to compile a list of all spells or potions that she could be useful or that she thought he might like. Hermione spent the rest of the afternoon with that, while Harry improved his proficiency with more advanced shield charms. He didn't make use of his slave in any other way, but he promised her that he would remedy that in the evening.

After dinner, they returned to their own chambers.

"Get naked, Pet!" Harry told his slave as soon as the portrait closed behind them.

Hermione quickly shed her clothes and knelt down, looking at him apprehensively, her cheeks slightly blushing in embarrassment.

Harry grinned at that. Even after all they had done, she was apparently still getting embarrassed over having to expose herself to him completely. But he supposed that it wasn't too surprising. She had only been his slave for six days. Natural reactions like this would take a while to fade completely. He actually liked her like this. She looked incredibly cute, he thought.

"Don't worry. You'll have a lot of fun tonight." Harry told her with a grin. "You've been a very good girl today, and I will reward you for that."

The brunette still looked worried, but slightly less so.

Her anxiousness increased, however, when Harry then also shed his robes and outer clothes.

From where she knelt on the ground, Hermione fearfully watched as Harry stripped naked and took a seat on the couch, her eyes focusing especially to his hard cock.

"First, I'd like you to re-do the spell to increase your boob size." Harry said.

Hermione fished her wand from the pile of her clothes and gulped. She hoped that she would manage to perform the spell again, fearing her punishment if she didn't please her Master. She was much relieved when the spell succeeded after a few tries, increasing her boobs by a bit more than one cup-size once more. The increased weight was unfamiliar, and her skin of her chest ached slightly, but her embarrassment outweighed her physical pain by far.

"You look absolutely stunning like that. Like the perfect little whore that you are!" Harry exclaimed. "Now, come, Pet, crawl to me!"

Hermione nervously approached him, blushing even more from the demeaning act of having to crawl like an animal.

When she reached him, Harry softly stroke Hermione's wavy hair. "Climb on my lap!" he commanded.

Hermione sighed internally, realising where this was going. She rose up and tried to sit down sideways on Harry's thighs, but he pulled her around so that she was straddling him. His stiff cock was hovering right beside her pussy.

A small reluctant groan escaped Hermione lips as Harry took her enlarged boobs in his hands, starting to massage her flesh and pinching her hardening nipples. The trip of his cock bumping against her entrance, and Hermione realised with shame that she was getting wet.

Harry noted it, too, and grinned at her.

"You can't wait to have my cock in your wet cunt, can you?" he asked with a smirk. "Well, go ahead! Take it in your pussy!"

Hermione blushed profoundly as she reluctantly reached for his firm shaft and aligned it with her entrance. She wondered why she was feeling this humiliated, when she had done much more demeaning things before, but she realised that this was the first time that Harry took her where she was on the top, nominally in control. Only that she wasn't in control, of course. But still, as she lowered herself on his cock, it felt as if she was raping herself this time.

She sank down slowly, his stiff rod sliding further into her moist vagina, until she came to rest on Harry's lap, having fully impaled herself with the cock that was bottoming out in her cunt. His girth was stretching her pussy in ways that were familiar by now, but still slightly uncomfortable. But despite the slight pain, much to her shame, it also felt very good at the same time. She didn't want to like it, but her body betrayed her once again.

Hermione's breath hitched when Harry gyrated his hips, sending pulses of pleasure through her abdomen.

"Oohhhh!" she moaned softly, only to feel mortified with herself moments later.

Harry enjoyed the sight of the shifting expressions on her face while he continued to fondle her tits.

"This is nice, isn't it?" he said with, also groaning when he felt his slave's tight pussy twitching around his cock.

"Now, I want you to keep still and not move your hips."

Hermione blinked and Harry chuckled at her confusion.

"Believe me, this will be as difficult for me as for you." he said. "But what I want you to do now is to tell me of the results of your research this afternoon."

"The--the--what?" Hermione muttered.

"The research on the sex magic." Harry repeated. "What are your results?"

"I--I--It's in my bag." Hermione stuttered.

"No, I just want you to summarise it for now." Harry told her, his hands still on her boobs. He resumed gyrating his hips very slowly, trying to resist the urge of grabbing his slave's hips and fucking her forcefully. "What spells are there, what potions, what can we do?"

"I--I divided it in several parts." Hermione finally answered. "There--there are spells to make--make a woman orgasm, though in supposedly won't feel as good as a -- aaaahhh! -- a reaaal one. There is a spell to lactate. Spells to stretch out or to increase tightness of--of both vagina and arse. To--to increase boob size, of course, the spell I used just now. But like the other modifications it only lasts few hours."

"Yes, but that's alright for now." Harry said, slowly rolling his hips, sliding his cock back and forth inside her clenching pussy by mere inches. "Please continue."

"There -- aaahh! -- there are cleaning charms for pretty much everything. Especially as--as preparation for anal. Ooohh!"

"Do we need those? Don't you like to clean my cock with your mouth afterwards?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"I--" Hermione groaned. She knew what answer was expected of her. A good little slut wasn't supposed to dislike the flavours that came with being used. "I -- yes, I love it!" she assured him.

"Good. What else did you find?" Harry asked while he continued his movements.

"There are -- oooh god! -- similar spells for men like for women." Hermione continued between heavy breaths. "For example, to increase the size of the –- oohhh – the penis. Not that you need it, Master!" she added quickly.

Harry knew that he was slightly above average, but he reckoned a larger size might not hurt occasionally. Well, it wouldn't hurt _him_ , that was.

He nodded. "Might still be good to keep it in mind for when I want to stretch your tight holes a bit further."

Hermione whimpered.

"Continue." Harry said, increasing his movements of his hips and rubbing his thumbs over her hardened nipples.

"Ooohh!" Hermione moaned. "Ahh! For--for men, there are other spells. To increase stamina. Or--or sperm production. But I think your magic is helping you out there already. I read that--that it can happen to--to wizards who are sexually active during puberty. And the spells don't last long and are apparently uncomfortable. But -- ooohh god! -- potions are better."

Harry nodded, pacing up his movements even more.

"Oughhh! Ohhh goood!" Hermione groaned. "Potions usually are better. For--For the women too. It lasts much loooo--longer. Or the effects ca even be permanent."

"Can we brew them?"

"Ahhh! I don't know! But--but there might be a shop in Hogsmeade that sells them."

"Oh?"

"Yes -- yeees! -- yes, in a side alley. I wasn't inside, but I saw a small shop for--well, a magical sex shop there last year."

"Great." Harry said. "We'll go there next weekend. Is that all?"

"Ye--Yes, those are the results." Hermione panted.

"Great!" Harry exclaimed and moved his hands on her bottom, pushing her closer against him.

"You may start moving now!" he said, and Hermione began to eagerly meet his thrusts with her own hips.

After all the teasing before, she was getting desperate with need. She moaned and whimpered as his stiff cock rapidly pounded into her slick love channel, sending waves of pleasure through her body.

Harry felt that he wouldn't last much longer, and he knew that Hermione was nearing her climax, too.

"Please, may I cum?" the brunette whimpered. She was riding his cock to her fullest now, her perky C-cups bouncing up and down with her movements. It was a mesmerising sight, and it gave Harry another idea.

Harry shot the begging girl a predatory grin.

"Hmm. Nope."

With that, he lifted the surprised girl off his cock and threw her sideways onto the couch on her back. He straddled her torso and put his cock between her enlarged boobs.

"Squeeze your tits together for me!" he demanded. "This is where I want to finish!"

Hermione looked up at him with betrayal in her eyes at being denied her orgasm, but she did as commanded and pressed her boobs around his slick cock.

Harry rocketed his hips back and forth, enjoying the pressure of the soft flesh around his throbbing member. It didn't take much longer until he was hit with an incredible climax.

"Ahhh! That's it!" he groaned in orgasmic bliss. He spurted his seed all over her face, coating her adorable features with his spunk. Lines of semen landed on her cheeks, chin, and across her lips, and drops also on landed on her neck and collarbone.

"You're such a good little whore!" Harry praised her when he came down from his orgasmic height.

Hermione looked back at him, humiliated, but also slightly disappointed.

"Why so sad?" Harry asked, even though he knew the answerer. Harry knew that she was horny and needed release.

Hermione's blush intensified, but she didn't reply. She was afraid of speaking up.

"Oh, I guess you wanted to cum, too?" Harry asked.

After a short hesitation, Hermione gave a tiny nod in response, embarrassed beyond belief.

"Well, I didn't promise you a reward, didn't I?" Harry said.

Hermione frowned slightly at that.

"Oh, you think this--" He pointed at her cum-covered face. "was your reward?"

He chuckled at her confusion. "Don't worry. Your reward is what comes next. It's not even eight o'clock yet. We have still a few hours left this evening."

Hermione looked as if she couldn't decide if she should be relieved or fearful about that.

"Well." Harry said and stood up from the couch. "You want to cum, right?"

Another small nod from the embarrassed girl.

"Crawl to me, then." Harry said and took a few steps away from the couch, halting in the middle of the room. Unsteadily, Hermione slid off the couch and crawled to him.

"Kneel!" Harry said and the Hermione got into her Present Position, becoming increasingly nervous again.

Harry walked to a cupboard on the side of the room and took a vase from it, inspecting it for a moment before transfiguring the vase into a large bowl. He then stepped back to his slave.

"Knees apart!" he told the girl, who shifted on the hard wooden floor, increasing the spread of her legs and exposing her glistening sex even further.

Harry bent down and laid the wide bowl on the ground between her knees.

Hermione watched his actions with apprehension, unsure what was going on.

"Do you have a good view on the grandfather clock at the side of the room?" Harry asked next, pointing to the clock slightly to their side.

Hermione tilted her head and nodded, even more confused now.

"Alright. So we can start." Harry said with a widening grin. "Put a finger inside your pussy!"

Hermione's blush that had never quite receded became more pronounced again when she did as commanded and put the tip of her right index finger inside her moist pussy. But her confusion was still the most prominent emotion in her expression.

"Now, you want to cum. So, as your reward, you will get to cum." Harry told her with a smile. "Often. When I'm done explaining the rules, you will start masturbating. You don't have to masturbate non-stop. But you should get yourself off at least once every quarter hour this evening."

Hermione's eyes widened as Harry explained the rules to the fun little game he had thought out for her.

"You have my permission to cum more often if you want, that's up to you. But if you don't manage to bring yourself to orgasm at least once within each quarter hour, you will inform me of that. That's an order, so you can't escape this by faking an orgasm or so. If you fail, I'll give you a worse pussy spanking than you could possibly imagine. Understood?"

"Master--" Hermione began to plead.

"Understood?" Harry repeated.

Hermione nodded resignedly. "Yes, I understand."

"Good." Harry said. "As I said, you can pause masturbating in between if you find the time. But you will keep at least one finger inside your pussy this entire evening. And you will stay in position. Any questions?"

Hermione hesitantly shook her head. It was easy enough. Stay in position, masturbate, and climax at least once every fifteen minutes. It was just so humiliating! And to think that this was a reward! Her Master was truly a sick bastard!

Harry looked at watch, it was almost exactly a quarter to eight.

"No? Great! Then start!" Harry said, and Hermione gave a small groan in recognition.

Hermione was embarrassed beyond belief, but she knew that she had no choice if she wanted to avoid a much worse punishment. Besides, she had been teased so much before that she had an overwhelming need to finally bring herself to release. She just didn't want to do it in front of Harry. She didn't want to let him think that she actually enjoyed the things he was forcing her to do. But it was of no use.

Hesitantly, the brunette began massaging her boobs with her left hand. She closed her eyes, trying not to focus on where she was. She began rubbing her thumb in circles around her clit while pushing her index finger further into her pussy, her middle finger joining in soon afterwards. She slightly tilted the fingers forward until she found exactly the right spot and increased the pressure.

"Oooohh!" Hermione couldn't hold back the moan at the spike of pleasure, and she felt how her already slick pussy got even wetter. Her fluids began running down her fingers and dripping down from her hand into the bowl.

She increased the pace of her movements, and when she pinched her left nipple with her other hand a few minutes later, the sensations sent her over the edge and her orgasm hit her.

She squeaked quietly as juices squirted out of her dripping slit, splashing into the bowl between her knees.

A clap of hands brought her back to reality. Hermione blinked as she opened her eyes and saw Harry sitting on the couch, applauding her, a wide smirk on his lips.

"That was amazing!" he praised her. "A great show! You look very cute when you orgasm, you know that?"

Hermione only whimpered in response and looked down in shame, flushed scarlet. If she could have blushed any harder, she would have. Once more, she had lost all her dignity and acted like a complete slut. And she knew that she would have to repeat this involuntary show many times this evening.

Harry returned his attention to the book on Quidditch he had been reading, while Hermione had a few minutes to contemplate her misery. She was left kneeling naked in the middle of the room, a finger in her moist slit, her fingers wet with her juices, and Harry's cum was slowly drying on her face, filling her nose with its scent. But the minutes passed, and soon she had to start pleasuring herself again.

It was actually getting easier as the evening progressed. Her pussy became more sensitive the more she stimulated it, making it easier for her to bring herself to her climax.

After she had succeeded in getting herself off for the third time, squirting in the slowly filling bowl with a loud shriek, Hermione suddenly realised what the bowl was for. The juices collected there weren't only evidence of her enjoyment, meant to humiliate her further. She had the strong suspicion that she would have to drink the contents of the bowl before the evening was over. She groaned, but she knew that there was nothing that she could do to prevent this next degrading act.

Things got worse for her after that. When she was busy fucking herself on her fingers fifteen minutes later, Harry walked up to her and rubbed his stiff cock.

"You have no idea how hot you are!" he breathed as he began jerking off into her face. Hermione could only close her eyes and try to ignore the fapping sounds before her while she continued pleasuring herself.

A few minutes later, Hermione climaxed again. The sight of the girl's o-face and her noises as her orgasm hit her tipped Harry over the edge, too. As she was moaning in orgasmic bliss, Hermione had opened her mouth slightly, allowing two spurts of cum to land on her tongue, giving her a first taste of her next meal, though she didn't know that yet. Harry mostly aimed his spurting cock at her face, careful to give all her features equal attention as he coated her adorable face with his seed.

"You're even prettier now!" he said happily when he was done and wiped cock clean in her hair.

Hermione only whimpered in response to the latest degradation.

The scene repeated itself five more times as the evening continued. After a while, Hermione no longer fully stopped with the sensual movements of her fingers even when she could have paused for a few minutes.

She couldn't bear to kneel idly in the room, naked, a finger in her dripping cunt, while her Master's semen slowly trickled from her face. So, she slowed down her pace when she could, but always kept two fingers slowly gyrating inside her to keep the pleasure coming. It stopped her from having to focus too much on the reality of her situation.

Though focusing on her surroundings soon became more and more difficult for her, anyway. After one and a half hours of her "reward", she began to get truly uncomfortable. Her abdomen was aching after one orgasm after another had coiled through her lower belly. Her knees hurt badly and she shifted around on the hard wooden flow, trying in vain to get more comfortable. And her face was glazed with white gooey semen that was slowly drying on her skin. It dribbled down her chin and onto her breasts, which felt more and more sticky. A trickle of it trailed down from between her breasts, down her belly until it ended between her spread legs. She could feel that she was rubbing some of her Master's seed into her vagina when she fucked herself with her fingers.

But despite all of that, the only thing she could think about were the sensations coming from her overstimulated clit and pussy and her absolute need to bring herself to her next orgasm. She couldn't even bring herself to pause anymore. Her body was on fire as she gave in to the sensations. Her skin was glistening with sweat, and her mind was becoming fuzzy.

When the clock struck ten, Hermione was currently busy rubbing her clit with one hand, while fucking her aching pussy with three fingers at once. Finally, with a shuddered breath, she came all over her hand, filling the bowl between her knees with some last squirts of pussy juices.

"Alright, that's enough, I think." Harry called out, and Hermione blinked several times as she opened her eyes, staring at him with unseeing eyes.

Breathing heavily, the brunette slowly withdrew her drenched fingers from her still quivering pussy. Her fingers were wrinkled from the wetness. It took her a while until she had gathered her breath.

Harry watched her with a smirk until he felt that she was responsive again.

"Well, wasn't that fun?" he asked cheerfully.

Hermione only looked back at him, her exhaustion clear in her eyes.

She felt ready to lie down and fall asleep on the ground right then and there, but she suspected that her Master was not done with her yet.

"You look tired." Harry said, and Hermione gave him a small nod, looking up at him hopefully.

"Well, don't worry. We can call it a night soon." Harry said and smirked. "But first, I think you should clean up the mess on your face and your body."

Hermione scowled slightly, giving a despondent sigh. She knew what she had to do, and she had kind of expected it. Reluctantly, she began to wipe the sperm off her face with her fingers, licking them clean, filling her mouth and gulping down one load of sperm after another. The taste was unpleasant as always, but she was slowly getting used to it by now. Only the sheer amount of semen that she was forced to swallow caused her to gag on it repeatedly.

When she was done with the demeaning task, she anxiously looked up at Harry's smirking face from where she knelt

"Did you enjoy your meal?"" Harry asked. "Or would you like a drink to wash it down?"

Hermione glanced down on the filled bowl below her and groaned.

"Yes, that's what I'm talking about." Harry confirmed. "Do you want to drink it?"

"Does it matter?" she asked dejectedly. "I suppose I will drink it either way."

Harry chuckled. "You got that right. Do I have to order you, or will you do it voluntarily?"

Reluctantly, Hermione reached for the bowl and took it in her hands. She knew there was nothing to be gained by defying him, and she didn't want to risk another punishment.

She raised the bowl to her face, eyeing the contents critically and taking a careful sniff. The bowl contained a mixture of her watery cum and the thicker syrup of her pussy, and probably some drops of sperm, too. It smelled pretty much like the scent that filled the entire room, only more pronounced. It wasn't terrible, at least.

She lifted the bowl to her lips and took a small sip of the watery, mostly clear liquid. The taste was tolerable, she found. It was slightly sweet, but there wasn't a strong flavour. She could taste the small amount of sperm that had dripped in there, and she caught a slight whiff off some droplets of pee, but it wasn't enough to cause her to gag.

As she slowly emptied the bowl with small sips, Hermione thought that the act itself was degrading, but the taste was much better than that of semen, never mind her own arse.

"All done, Master." she said with a small voice when the bowl was empty, putting it back on the ground.

"Well done, Pet!" Harry praised her. "You're such a dirty little slut. I bet you loved that! Did you enjoy your reward?"

Hermione looked up at him despondently. She was aching all over, and her belly was filled with cum and pussy juice, which she could still taste and smell in her breath. But she knew that a good little slut had to be grateful for any pleasure she was granted, and she had orgasmed fifteen times this evening.

"Yes, Master. Thank you, Master." Hermione finally whispered.

"Well, I'm happy that you had fun!" he said cheerfully. "If you continue to be a good girl, you might get to do this again someday."

This time she didn't reply and stayed silent, only looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Now come, let's get you cleaned up!" Harry said and pulled Hermione up to her feet.

Dizzy and unsteady on her feet, the brunette followed Harry into the bathroom and joined him under the shower.

Her exhaustion was catching up with her and Hermione felt ready to pass out while the hot water rinsed her skin. She almost welcomed her Master's firm movements as he soaped her up and cleaned her body and sticky face. He also let her rinse her mouth with water and wash out her mouth thoroughly. He then proceeded to hold her close and massage her while they stood under the stream hot water, and she almost fell asleep in his arms.

When they exited the shower, Harry gently dried up the drowsy girl with a soft towel. Hermione finally felt nice and clean again, and at the same time more tired than she had ever been before. Her knees almost gave way in that moment, but Harry caught her and carried her to bed.

She felt herself drift into sleep while Harry laid her onto the soft bed and climbed into bed after her, throwing the blanket over the both of them.

When Harry snuggled up behind her and closed his eyes, Hermione was already fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thanks for your comments, kudos, and views! After some comments, I think I should clarify that this story will indeed have major plot parts, and there will be some more plot-heavy chapters soon. I said before that this is going to be a long story. I stand by it. For now, I think it's much more fun to go at a slow pace with Hermione. But we'll soon be at a point with her where we can speed up with the plot. Whether you're waiting for more action or other girls, if you're patient, we'll get there.


	13. XIII: Proof

With the start of the week, classes took up most of Harry and Hermione's time again, and they didn't have much time for any training sessions -- of both kinds.

With the first task of the tournament approaching, Harry delved into studies of both offensive and defensive spells, but he didn't know if it would help him in the end. He still didn't know what he would have to do for the first task. But trying to learn more powerful spells was the best thing he could do in preparation. They also kept up with their Occlumency training. There wasn't much time for anything else.

By now, Hermione was behaving like a good submissive slut most of the time, so Harry just used her to his pleasure in their breaks without doing any extended training sessions with her. He usually let her suck him off between classes when they had only little time. He liked her on her knees, subservient to him. She was trained well enough to take and swallow his cum without complaint, so he no longer ordered her to keep his sperm in her mouth for longer times. It was good that she was able to talk again in class, as some teachers had started to become suspicious. Harry also allowed her enough time each day to complete her homework assignments, and he relied on her help for his tournament preparations.

Hermione, too, fell in some kind of routine. She was getting used to her duties by now. She didn't exactly love blowing Harry and swallowing his cum, but it simply became normal for her that there would be a lingering taste of sperm on her tongue practically all the time. She was getting used to it. Harry also fucked her pussy and her arse both at least once or twice each day, so she never knew which of her holes would be used next. The constant anticipation kept her continuously aroused and her pussy was always moist for her Master's cock, much to Harry's delight when he noticed it.

He told his slave that a good whore always had to be wet for cock, and he liked to randomly push a finger into her slit to check if she had kept herself aroused at all times. Hermione often rubbed her thighs together even in class or during meals to pass those inspections. So far, by the end of the week, Harry never had to punish her for a failure in her duties.

Hermione was glad that there had been no more punishments, though he did spank her each morning to remind her of her place. She tried to be a good girl about it though and always accepted her spankings without complaint.

Her constant arousal also caused her to become even more submissive. As she couldn't orgasm without permission, Hermione was always eager to take her Master's cock in her pussy, as he usually allowed her to cum with him then. Harry took great pleasure from observing the transformation of the uptight bookworm into a needy, cum-hungry, sex-addicted little slut.

~~~

On Friday, Harry thought that it was time to dedicate more time to his slave and he decided to once more combine work and pleasure by using her as his motivation for learning new spells.

They entered the Room of Requirement after an early supper, and Hermione immediately knelt down and stripped naked, knowing well what was expected of her.

Harry looked at her with appreciation, his dick growing hard at the sight of her perfect body, and he willed the Room to provide a large bed.

"Pet, I have good news for you." he said with a smirk. "I don't need your assistance with research for the rest of the day, so why don't you just lie down and get ready for me to put your holes to their intended use?"

"Yes, Master." the brunette replied meekly and crawled to the bed. She lay down on the bed and spread her legs, her hands immediately moving between her thighs to play with her pussy to make herself nice and wet for her Master.

Harry walked over to her and watched her for a short while before he asked the Room for some ropes. Hermione gave off a weak moan of protest when he took her hands and pushed them above her head, binding her wrists to the bed posts. He proceeded with ankles, so that she was tied spread eagle on the bead. Her legs were spread widely, allowing him a great view at her glistening slit. Her pussy lips were parted slightly, and her pink inner walls that were slick with her juices.

"Oh, you can't wait for me to fuck you, can you?" Harry asked with a smirk as he trailed his right hand along her body, caressing over her breasts and nipples before moving downward until he brushed over her clit and probed her entrance with his fingers, eliciting soft moans from the girl.

"Ooohh! Pleeease! Yes! Yes, I need it!" she whimpered, her face flushed bright red. "Please, Master, I need your cock inside me! I need to cum!"

She really was adorable like that, Harry thought. But he decided that he had to make something clear to her. He withdrew his fingers from her quivering cunt and swung his arm, hitting her pussy hard with the flat of his hand.

"OOWWW!" Hermione screamed.

"This isn't about your pleasure!" Harry yelled and smacked her two more times.

"OWW! AAHH! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" the girl screamed, tears welling up in her eyes from the pain.

"Your purpose is to bring pleasure to your Master!" Harry told her loudly. "This isn't about you! All your holes are for me to use! I decide when you get to cum, and you're lucky that I enjoy seeing you orgasm, or otherwise you wouldn't get to climax at all. You should be grateful that I'm that merciful with you!"

"I am! I am grateful!" Hermione cried. "I'm sorry! Your slut is sorry, Master!"

"Well, try again, then." Harry said.

"I--Master, would you--" Hermione hesitated. "Please, Master, please use your slut's holes! Please, let me milk your huge cock with my tight pussy! Please fill me up with your cum!"

"That's more like it." Harry said with a grin and climbed on the bed, opening his trousers as he leaned over the girl.

He freed his cock, positioned himself, and pushed forward, plunging his cock inside her hot, clenching pussy.

They both moaned in pleasure as he picked up the pace and slammed into her with fast, rhythmic thrusts. She was dripping wet, and her juices coated his cock and soaked the sheets under her.

It didn't take long before he felt his climax approaching. He buried his cock in her pussy, and with a groan of pleasure, he came, spurting his cum deep inside her depths, painting her inner walls white with his seed.

A moment later, he allowed his arms to give way and collapsed sideways, groaning in relief. Hermione whimpered when he withdrew from her, desperate for release after having gotten so close to the edge of orgasm.

Harry only smirked at her and sat up on the bed. He scooted towards her until he knelt over her with his cock right above her mouth.

She knew what he wanted her to do and parted her lips, taking him in her mouth and licking him clean of his cum and her own juices. All the while, she looked up at him with wide, pleading eyes. Harry knew that she badly needed to cum but was afraid to ask for it.

"Okay, here's the deal." he told her while she whirled her tongue around his shaft. "I'll keep you tied up here for the rest of the evening while I practice some spells. Whenever I make some progress, I reward myself and I get to cum inside you. If you're a good little slut for all of it, I might just let you cum at the end of the evening. Sound good?"

He leaned back, allowing the girl to release his cock, and stood up from the bed.

"Yes, Master." Hermione replied weakly. "Thank you, Master, for cumming in my pussy and using your slut like she deserves."

Harry chuckled. "Just keep it up, and you might get a reward later."

Harry then started with his spell practice. Whenever he accomplished an interim goal, he returned to the tied-up girl to reward himself for his success. He used all her holes as well as her boobs repeatedly that evening, sometimes alternating between her pussy, arse, and mouth, until he finished in one of her orifices. By the time curfew approached, Hermione was well and truly stuffed with cum.

For the last shag, Harry started out with her arse and then enjoyed her mouth for a few minutes while he reached back with his right hand to fondle her overstimulated clit and pussy.

"Now, I've been very happy with you today." he said between groans of pleasure while she bobbed her head on his slick member. "Would you like to cum now?"

He withdrew his cock from her mouth and scooted back between her thighs, allowing Hermione to answer him.

"I--Yes, but--But only if it pleases you, Master!" Hermione answered, panting heavily.

"I think it does please me." Harry said as he aligned his cock with her opening and pushed forward. She moaned and grinded her hips against him, meeting his thrusts with her own movements while her slick pussy was squeezing down on his cock.

"Alright, I'm getting close." Harry groaned. "Whenever you're ready, you may cum as much as you want!"

Hermione's response was immediate. Her pussy clenched even tighter than before, and she let out a loud scream.

"OH YES YES YEEES! OH MY GOOOD!"

Her contractions sent Harry over the edge, too. He groaned in pleasure as began filling her up with one more huge load of cum, her clenching pussy milking every last drop of it from his cock.

The feeling of her Master finishing inside her only sent further spikes of pleasure through Hermione's body.

"Oooohhhh! YES MASTER!" she creamed ecstatically.

To Harry, it felt like forever until his cock stopped pulsating, and even then the girl's pussy continued to rhythmically squeeze down on his slowly softening member.

Harry enjoyed the sensations for a while longer, but eventually, he took a few breaths and pulled out of her.

"Oh wow." Hermione muttered breathlessly as she slowly came back from her orgasmic height.

"Yeah, that was pretty good." he chuckled. He then stood up from the bed and untied his slave.

"You were amazing, Pet!" Harry praised her as he helped her up from the bed.

"Thank you, Master." Hermione said with a dazed smile.

"Let's get you cleaned up." he said and led her to the luxurious bathroom that the Room had provided at his request.

~~~

"You know, you really are a great motivator!" Harry told her with a grin when they had dressed again and got ready to return to their own quarters. "I still don't know the task. But I'm sure the spells will help, and I wouldn't have learnt this as fast without you."

He was really making good progress. He had mastered useful spells like the shield charm and the summoning charm and was now mostly learning more dangerous spells like explosive and cutting curses.

Before they stepped out of the Room of Requirement, Hermione halted and surveyed the room with the broken chunks of all the training dummies that Harry had destroyed during his spell practice.

She sighed and turned towards Harry. "The school--They'll all make your life more difficult when you use such violent spells, you know?" she told him.

"I'm sure they will!" Harry snorted. "But they already try to make my life difficult about the tournament now. At least then, they'll be upset about something I actually did do."

He noted how Hermione gave him a brief look of annoyance.

"What?" Harry asked.

She looked at him hesitantly. "Please forgive me, Master, but -- You can stop this, you know?" she said with a small voice. "It's not as if this would change anything between us if you finally admitted it."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked with annoyance.

"That you put your name in the Goblet of Fire, obviously." Hermione said. "Honestly, I don't know why you keep telling this lie even to me."

Harry scowled, getting upset with her. But he realised that he had never given her a real reason to believe him. That had to change, he decided.

He walked back to the couch, dragging Hermione with him.

"Fine, let's sort this out once and for all." he told her as they sat down. "What magical means are there to find out if someone is telling the truth or not?"

Hermione frowned at the request but answered nonetheless. "Several, but all of them can be fooled. Veritaserum, the truth serum, would be the most common. There are other magical artifacts that can force someone to tell the truth. Or a Pensieve could be used. But we don't have access to any of those things. An Unbreakable Vow also works, but it requires a third person as a bonder."

"Hm." Harry mumbled. "What's a Pensieve?"

"Well, it allows you to share memories, but we don't have--" Hermione halted when a stone bowl inscribed with runes appeared on the table in front of them.

"Well, it seems we're in luck then." Harry said with a smirk. The Room of Requirement was really a great asset.

"Now, how does it work?" he asked, only for a small book to appear next to the Pensieve.

It took them a few minutes, but Harry quickly learnt how to extract a memory and play it in the Pensieve. He extracted his memory of the conversation between Dumbledore and Snape that he had overheard two weeks earlier and put it in the Pensieve, and he told Hermione to watch it.

She put her head inside the Pensieve, and when she exited it ten minutes later, she was pale, an expression of shock and disbelief on her face.

"Convinced?" Harry asked, smirking.

"You--you really didn't cheat your way into the tournament?" Hermione asked with a weak voice.

Harry only shook his head.

"And Snape and Dumbledore are really plotting to kill you?"

Harry gave her a grim nod.

Hermione couldn't believe it. Harry had been telling the truth all along! She remembered how he had asked her to give him a way to prove that he wasn't lying before he had made her his slave. But she hadn't listened to him. She almost felt that she deserved what he had done to her. She certainly could understand his frustration with the school, the professors, his friends, and especially with her now. She had treated him horribly, so now he was treating her even more horribly in return. It was only fair, she thought sadly.

She also couldn't believe that her Headmaster would want Harry dead. Out of anyone in the Wizarding World, other than her old Harry who had saved her from the troll as a first-year, Albus Dumbledore was the wizard she had respected most. He had defeated the Dark Lord Grindelwald and was the only one that Voldemort had ever feared. She felt as betrayed by the revelations as she knew Harry felt.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" she asked sadly, even though she knew the answer already.

"I tried to, remember?" Harry replied.

Hermione nodded dejectedly. "I'm sorry." she whispered.

"Yeah. But, well, you're making up for it now." Harry responded and got up. "But it's late, we really have to go now. It's already past curfew, so we'll have to be carefully."

Hermione nodded and followed him, her gaze lowered to the floor as she trotted behind him.

They sneaked back to their chambers and got ready for bed quickly. Harry simply snuggled into Hermione and fell asleep almost immediately, not in the mood for anything else that night.

Hermione was left to her own thoughts. She regretted not listening to Harry after Halloween. How could she ever have believed Ron that Harry had admitted to have entered his name in the Goblet of Fire? Why didn't she speak to the boy she loved immediately and listened to his side of the story? Abandoned and wrongly accused by everyone, of course he had sought revenge. Her betrayal had to have hurt him the most, and at the same time she had been the easiest target. If only she had behaved like a true friend, he might not have turned into the person he was now. And she would have still been free.

Even though, she was ashamed to admit, the part of her that liked what was happening to her was growing. It wasn't that bad, what they did, really. Harry had gotten much gentler with her recently. In another situation she might have enjoyed their sessions. A growing part of her didn't mind having sex with Harry and even enjoyed it most of the time. She just didn't want to be enslaved to him.

No! She shook her head, angry with herself. She didn't like what was happening to her, she assured herself. She wasn't a submissive slut! What he had done was inexcusable! At least Harry had promised to free her after the tournament. She felt weirdly conflicted at that thought. It took her a long time until she drifted off into a restless sleep.


	14. XIV: Shopping

The next day was a Saturday and the day of the Hogsmeade visit.

The morning started out similarly to the previous days: Harry was woken up by his slave's blowjob and he gave her the usual morning spanking afterwards. They then showered together and he quickly fucked her in the pussy on the couch in their living room before they went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. After the quick breakfast, they returned to their chambers to get ready for the trip to Hogsmeade.

Harry, however, had something special planned for his slave.

"Lose the robes, blouse, and skirt!" he told her when they entered their rooms.

Hermione looked at him in surprise but did as commanded. She quickly stripped and then stood before him, completely naked except for her black stockings and her shoes.

"Great! Beautiful as ever!" Harry said and grinned at her. Even now, it was still exciting for him to see her perky breasts, erect nipples, softly curved hips and slightly moist pussy. His grinned widened even further when he noticed the trails of cum and pussy juice that ran down her thighs and soaked the upper part of her stockings, the reminder of their earlier shagging.

He smirked at her. "Well, put on your coat and your scarf so that we can leave!"

Hermione's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh, don't worry." Harry said just before he went to gather his Invisibility Cloak. "No one will know that you're naked under the coat, apart from us. Hurry up!"

"Yes, Master." Hermione said with a small voice. She picked up her winter coat and scarf and got dressed, and it was indeed impossible to tell that she was naked under the coat. But just the knowledge served to humiliate her and excite Harry.

They then left the castle and took one of the carriages to Hogsmeade.

They wandered around in the village for a while and bought some supplies for school. When they had everything, they made their way to the side alley with the magical sex shop.

Harry pulled out his Invisibility Cloak and looked around.

"Come under the cloak with me!" he told Hermione and threw the cloak over them. He knew that it would be much better to only pay this shop an anonymous visit. The last thing he needed was for the Daily Prophet to report on this shopping trip in a few days.

Hidden under the cloak, Harry led Hermione to the small shop and opened the door.

A medium-aged man looked up from behind the counter when they entered the otherwise empty shop.

"Who's there?" the clerk asked.

Harry didn't answer and only raised his wand under the cloak. "Stupefy!" he cast.

The spell hit the man behind the counter and he collapsed to the floor.

"Colloportus!" Harry cast next, sealing the door of the shop.

"Master!" Hermione exclaimed with indignation. "You can't just--"

She stopped abruptly with her rant when Harry gave her a cold look.

"Watch your tone, Pet!" he said sternly. "Don't worry, I won't steal anything. I'll pay for everything we take. I'll also leave some Galleons extra for the clerk. We wouldn't want the Aurors to start investigating. I'm just protecting our anonymity. You know how easy rumours about me spread. Do you want people to know what we're doing here?"

"I'm sorry. You're right, Master." Hermione answered meekly. "I didn't think. I'm sorry."

Harry sighed and shook head. "I don't mind you giving me advice. What I mind is your tone. I don't think your tone was appropriate just now. I think I will have to think about a good punishment for you."

"Yes, Master." the girl whispered, her gaze lowered to the floor. She was ashamed for her outburst, as she saw that Harry had just been protecting the both of them. She also knew that she would come to regret her remark soon.

"Well, that's for later." Harry said and began inspecting the wares displayed on the shelves. "For now, let's see what they have here."

The first row of shelves, the first one to see for customers, contained mostly magical porn magazines with moving pictures, and Harry passed it quickly. In the next aisle he saw erotic lingerie and other skimpy outfits, which looked more interesting to him.

"Get out of your coat!" he told Hermione, who was following him nervously, and she slid out of her winter coat, standing naked in front of him, blushing furiously.

"You know, I love to see you naked, but why don't you pick out some outfits here? Preferably some that leave your best assets uncovered and accessible."

"Yes, Master." the brunette said. She hesitantly selected different sets of stockings and garter belts, revealing bras and panties, and other outfits. She put on a nice show for him as she tried the pieces on. Several articles found Harry's approval, and he put them in a space-expanded bag that he had picked up earlier in Hogsmeade.

The next shelves contained hundreds of small vials of different potions.

"Ah, here's the potion to enlarge your boobs!" Harry said excitedly and pointed towards a row of flasks. He picked up one vial and read the instructions. "Lasting effect. Half a cup size per flask. Use not more often than thrice. Wait at least three days after each intake."

He nodded and handed one vial to Hermione and pocketed two more. "Here, drink this!"

Hermione hesitantly took the vial, raised it to her lips and gulped down its contents. She hissed in pain when her boobs started to grow immediately, stretching her skin as the volume increased by half a cup size, just as advertised.

"Very nice." Harry said appreciatively, giving her boobs a tentative squeeze. She was a solid C-cup now, and the two remaining potions would make her rack even more impressive.

He then looked for more interesting potions and gathered potions that would temporarily increase the size of his cock and the amount of sperm produced by his balls. It might be fun to try those eventually. He also picked up a salve that was supposed to be applied to the skin and that would make an area much more sensitive. Hermione whimpered when he grinned at her as he pocketed the vials.

Harry was also very happy when he found a potion that would heal a witch's private parts after usage. Three drops of it per day would ensure that Hermione's pussy and arse remained as tight as they had been for her first time. The potion would also ensure that any nerve damage due to over-stimulation would be healed, so that her body would never become less responsive no matter what he did to her or for how long. He told her to take three drops of the potion at once before he pocketed the vial and then two more.

He always kept an eye on the price tags and calculated how much he owed. As he had told his slave before, he didn't want to steal anything, as he didn't think it would be smart.

The next shelves contained a wide assortment of sex toys in all shapes, forms, and sizes. Harry glanced over the displayed articles and reached for three egg-shaped spheres roughly two inches in diameter that were connected by a thin cord. An amulet was also part of the set, and there was a small card with the price and instructions.

"Here, put them in your pussy." Harry said and handed the spheres to his slave after he had looked over the instructions.

The brunette gave off a small groan, but she did as commanded. Embarrassed beyond belief, she stood with her legs wide apart and inserted one of the eggs after another in her moist vagina, moaning deeply when the eggs slid inside her.

"Ohh! They're too big!" she hissed.

"It gets even better." Harry grinned and pressed his wand to the amulet.

Hermione gave off a loud squeak when the spheres started vibrating.

"OooOOHH! Oh my god!" she exclaimed. "I can't -- It--it's too much, Master!"

"That good, huh?" Harry smirked and deactivated the spheres with the amulet. "I'll think we'll take those. They a perfect as a reward when you've been a particular good girl, don't you agree? And just imagine how cute you'll look when you try to hold back your moans while the vibrators stimulate you during class and in the Great Hall during meals!"

"Please don't do that." Hermione whispered desperately.

"Oh, you'll love it, you'll see." Harry said with a smirk. "Now, what else is there?"

Hermione sighed and reached for the cord to pull the spheres out of her vagina, but Harry interrupted her.

"No! Just keep them inside you for the rest of the day!"

Hermione groaned, moving her hands back to her sides. Harry thought she should be glad that he had turned off the vibrations at least.

He picked up one more small vibrator that could be magically stuck to the clit, and then he started to look at the larger dildos and butt plugs, reading the descriptions on the enclosed cards.

"Oh, we'll definitely have to take one of these!" he said.

The dildos were capable of moving at different speeds, some were even able to spurt fake cum. The butt plugs could also vibrate, and they would keep his slave's arse stretched for his cock. They also had cleaning charms on them that would vanish any wastes. What he liked best, however, was that even when turned off, the anal plug would constantly provide a good amount of both discomfort and pleasurable stimulation to the girl. It would serve as a great constant reminder for his slave of her place in life."

"Which one do you like best?" Harry asked the whimpering girl.

He then noticed the next shelves with similar toys. "Or maybe one of those?" he asked and approached the shelves.

The last aisle in the store contained a huge assortment of equipment for more kinky activities. There were whips, chains, gags, clamps, and many other interesting-looking devices.

What had drawn his attention was a complete set of a thick dildo, a butt plug, and three clamps that could go on his slave's nipples and her clit. All devices could be controlled by one amulet. Harry read the instructions and saw that there were four runes on the amulet to increase or decrease either pleasure or pain, and by pressing the runes one could choose between different intensities of the stimulation. The clamps were enchanted to not cause any real injuries no matter the duration of their application.

This would be a lot of fun, he decided.

"Pet, come over here!" he commanded, picking up the anal plug. "I want you to test this thing."

He handed her the plug and grinned at her. "What do you think?"

"Master, please, it's too big!" Hermione pleaded as she fearfully eyed the huge plug.

"I think it will be a perfect fit for a whore like you." Harry said. "But I'm in a good mood, so you may lick the plug to make it wet and slick before you shove it in your arse."

"Master--"

"Of course, if you prefer it like that, you can also push it inside you without any lubricant." Harry told her, and Hermione reluctantly started to lick the anal plug, coating it with her saliva.

"Ready?" Harry asked after a short while. "Then bend over and shove it in your arse!"

"Please no!" Hermione whimpered, but she bent over as commanded and moved the plug towards her puckered hole. She shot one last pleading look at Harry, who only nodded encouragingly, before she pushed the plug slowly forward, stretching her anus widely as the toy slid inside her.

"Ooowww! Ow ow ow! It hurts!" she whined, grimacing in pain. But she still pushed the plug deeper until its widest section passed her anal ring and the toy slid fully inside her, lodging itself in her arse.

"Ooohhh!" Hermione groaned. "Please, Master, it's too big!"

"Then you better get used to it." Harry said with a smirk. "From now on, I think we will keep your arse stuffed at all times."

He collected the rest of the set and the control amulet. Her pussy was already filled, and he decided they would try out the large dildo in the evening. But he wanted to test the clamps, too.

"Here." he said and handed the clamps to his slave, who was looking at him with watery eyes, panting slightly from the pain from her stretched out anus.

"You know what to do with those?" he asked.

Hermione looked at the clamps in her hand wearily before she nodded weakly.

Harry gave her an expectant look, and without needing any further command, she put one clamp on each of her nipples, giving off two cute squeaks as the claps painfully squeezed her nipples.

She then paused, looked down at her pussy and then up again, giving Harry a pleading look.

"Please no!" she whispered. "Don't make me do this."

"You have ten seconds." he informed her, giving her no respite. "Ten... nine... eight..."

She whimpered and reached between her legs with one hand and took her pink clit between her fingers, readying it for the clamp.

"Seven, six..."

With her other hand, she slowly moved the clamp to her pussy and pressed the clamp apart.

"Five, four, three..."

Hermione closed her eyes and let the clamp snap close on her clit.

"AAHH! FUCK!" she cursed in pain as the most sensitive part of her body was pinched tightly. Her hand moved back to the clamp almost involuntarily.

"Don't!" Harry yelled. "You will leave the clamps in place! You're not allowed to remove them, or any of the toys inside you, without my permission!"

"Yes, Master." Hermione groaned. "Please--"

"You think it hurts now?" Harry asked and pressed his wand twice on the lower right rune of the amulet.

"AAAHHH! OW! IT HURTS! OOWW!" Hermione screamed as the clamps began pulsating, squeezing her sensitive flesh even tighter with every pulse.

Harry deactivated the stimulation after a few seconds. "You're lucky that I don't leave it on like that." he informed his slave. "And that wasn't even the highest setting. We might try that one for your punishment later."

"Please, Master, have mercy!" Hermione begged desperately.

"Well, we'll see. For now, let's just finish our shopping trip, shall we?" Harry said and returned his attention to the shelves.

He put some leather cuffs, chains, ropes, and a ball gag into his space-expanded bag. He also picked up a slave collar and a leash, even though he didn't know when he would use it. But he thought it would look cute on Hermione.

There were also some whips, crops, and paddles on display.

"Which of those whips would you prefer, slave?" Harry asked her.

"I--please--" Hermione stuttered, unable to answer.

Harry took a paddle and gave it a practice swing. "Bend over!" he told his slave.

Hermione leaned forward and presented her arse to him, and Harry forcefully brought the paddle down on her arse.

"Ouch!" Hermione groaned, though not overly loud. The pain was tolerable compared to what she had experienced before.

"I think this will be good for your morning spankings." Harry decided and bagged the paddle. "Now, what about when you've been a bad girl..."

He picked up several more whips, trying them out on his slave's arse that was soon covered with pink marks.

A few minutes later, Hermione was breathing heavily and tears were running down her cheeks. Some of the whips were magically enhanced and sent what felt like electrical shocks through her body.

Harry took some of the whips that made her scream the loudest, but he decided to only use them when she needed to get punished more thoroughly.

"I think that's it." he said when they were done.

Hermione straightened up, panting heavily.

"Only one last thing before we go." Harry said with a grin and opened his trousers.

He had been rock-hard the entire time, and he really needed release now.

"Suck me off!" he ordered his slave as he freed his cock.

"Yes, Master." she said demurely and lowered herself to her knees.

~~~

A short while later, Hermione followed Harry out of the shop, unsteady on her feet. With the spheres in her pussy moving around and the plug stretching her tightest hole painfully, every step she took sent spikes of both pain and pleasure through her body, and the clamps on her most sensitive flesh that rubbed against her coat made things even more difficult for her.

They had lunch at the Three Broomsticks and returned to the castle soon after. Harry enjoyed seeing his slave squirm and randomly giving off weak moans the entire time.

On their way back, they met Hagrid, who told Harry that he wanted to show him something about the first task. They agreed to meet at the edge of the Forbidden Forest in the evening the next day.

Harry already had plans for today's evening, after all.

For the rest of the afternoon and for the early evening, Harry gave his slave a short break -- apart from the plug that remained in her arse. But he was grinning with excitement when they returned to their chambers after dinner.

"Alright, time to test what we bought today!" he announced while Hermione striped down in their living room, kneeling before him.

"Follow me to your room!" Harry said and Hermione crawled behind him as he entered her bedroom.

"Lie down on the bed and spread your legs. I'll be back in a moment." he told her and quickly fetched some of the equipment they had bought.

Hermione lay on the bed when he returned, her legs spread widely, showing off her pink moist pussy, and she looked up at him nervously. Harry especially enjoyed the sight of the butt plug protruding from between her bottom cheeks.

"Don't worry." he said while laid down the equipment and picked up four leather cuffs and ropes. "I decided that your spanking earlier was enough punishment for your insubordination, so this is just some fun play."

Hermione wasn't much assured by that when he first bound her wrists and then her ankles to the bed-posts, tying her spread eagle and immobilising her completely.

Harry grinned at her at picked up the clamps that he had allowed her to remove earlier. Hermione whimpered when he moved the clamps towards her tits and then her pussy, and she gave off loud squeaks when her nipples and her clit were pinched painfully.

"Alright." Harry said while he stripped down. "We're almost ready to start."

He picked up a vial of potion that would enhance his sperm production for his next three orgasms, and he took the required three drops of it. Then, he reached for the control amulet and pressed his wand once against the upper and lower right runes.

"Ooohhh! AH! OW! Ooohh! It's--it's too much! Please, Master, it's too much!" Hermione begged as the clamps started pulsating and vibrating at once, and the plug in not only also began vibrating, but it also increased and decreased its width, stretching her anus even further. The sensations of both pleasure of pain were almost overwhelming for her.

"I think you're too loud!" Harry smirked and picked up a red ball gag. "Say 'aahh'!"

"Please, Ma--hmpfff." Hermione pleads were muffled when Harry pushed the large red ball into her mouth, tying the cords of the ball gag behind her neck.

Hermione was moaning and whimpering, squirming on the bed, and the sight made him rock-hard. He undressed and climbed on the bed.

"You can't wait for me to fill your pussy with my cum, can you?" he asked with a grin as he aligned his stiff shaft with the desperate girl's sopping wet entrance.

"Mmhhhmm! Mmmhhhmmmhh!" Hermione moaned unintelligibly, but her frantic nods confirmed her eagerness.

"What a needy little slut you are." Harry said with a smirk and pushed forward.

Harry groaned in pleasure as he slid inside her moist vagina. She felt better than ever. Thanks to the healing potion she had taken earlier, she was as tight as for her first time, but at the same time, she squeezed down on his cock harder than ever before. The plug in her arse also added to the tightness.

He moved back and forth inside her, slowly picking up speed, enjoying the sensations of her impossibly tight pussy clenching around his throbbing member.

It didn't take long for him to reach his climax. Within a few short minutes that felt both much shorter and much longer somehow, he felt the pressure build in his balls.

He buried his cock as deep inside her as he could, and with a content groan, he came, filling his slave with impossibly strong spurts of cum; the amount was vastly increased by the enhancement potion.

Hermione groaned and moaned and writhed on the bed as she felt her insides being flooded by hot spunk. It was so much that it was stretching her even wider, and it felt as if it was filling her womb completely.

Yet, it only served to make her even more desperate for release. She had been aroused the entire day, had been kept close to the edge of climax repeatedly and for what felt like an eternity now, and not once had she been allowed to reach orgasm. She _needed_ to cum.

"Mmmhhmmff!" she cried desperately, but Harry only smirked at her and pulled his cock out of her pussy.

He reached for the large dildo, the last part of the set, and with a wicked grin towards her, he unceremoniously shoved the toy inside her cum-dribbling pussy.

Hermione's eyes rolled back in her head when the toy immediately started vibrating and gyrating inside her, stretching her pussy and stimulating her G-spot.

"MMHHHMMM!" she cried. She was so desperate that tears welling up in her eyes.

The slowly pulsating and vibrating clamps on her nipples sent spikes of pleasure and pain through her entire body, and the clamp on her clit was even worse. The magical dildo was vibrating and gyrating inside her cum-filled pussy, and together with the huge butt-plug that was vibrating and pumping in her arse, she was well and truly stuffed. She didn't think she could take it much longer.

It was a beautiful sight for Harry to see the girl completely beside herself. His cock was still stiff, and he straddled her torso and scooted towards her.

He bent down and pulled the ball gag from her mouth, but before she could resume her pleads, he shoved his slick cock into her mouth.

"Just be a good slut and suck me off!" he demanded, and Hermione began to dutifully work her mouth and tongue on his shaft. She bobbed her head and took him as deep into her throat as she could, gagging on his girth. All the while, she looked up at him with pleading eyes, desperate for release.

Harry knew that she hoped that he would allow her to finally cum if she only sucked him off to the best of her abilities. He smirked at the thought. Oh no, he wouldn't let her off the hook that easily! But he would let her believe that for now.

Soon, her expert blowjob brought him to the edge of another climax.

"Oh fuck! Here it comes!" he yelled and jerked his hips forward as he began to spurt his cum inside his slave's mouth. "Drink it all down, slut! Every last drop!"

Hermione had no choice but to gulp down spurt after spurt of hot semen that filled her mouth at an impossible rate.

When Harry's cock finally stopped pulsating and she sucked the last drops of cum from it, Hermione thought that her belly was probably bulging by now, given the amount of sperm that filled both her womb and her stomach.

"Well done, Pet." Harry said happily as he slid out of her.

"Pleas--mmmppff!" Hermione began, but Harry immediately pushed the ball gag into her mouth again.

"Mmmpphh mmh mhhmmm!" she cried, desperate for her torment to stop.

Harry looked down at her with a grin. He was still semi-hard, and the enhancement potion was good for one more orgasm. He scooted back and laid his cock between the girl's boobs, pressing them together around his shaft.

He slowly moved his hips, lazily fucking her boobs until he was rock-hard again. He then increased the pressure, eliciting some more pained whimpers from his slave when her clamped nipples sent even worse jolts of pain through her body with every motion.

The sight of the girl writhing around on bed, overwhelmed by the stimulations that were being inflicted on her body, soon sent him over the edge again.

With a deep moan of pleasure, Harry climaxed again, splattering Hermione's face with many spurts of cum. Soon, her entire face was covered with white, gooey spunk. It was glazing her skin, plastering her eyes that she had difficulties prying open, and pooling around the ball gag and seeping into her mouth. It matted her hair, and with some last spurts he covered her neck, collarbone, and boobs.

"What a filthy little slut you are!" Harry smirked at the sight of her features completely covered with his spunk. "But it suits you well."

He was utterly spent and felt ready to fall asleep now.

"Well, wasn't that fun?" he asked contently as he sat up on the bed.

"Mhhm mmpphh!"

Harry smirked at his weakly moaning and squirming slave and laid the control amulet for the toys on the nightstand.

"I know you love the toys, but if it gets too much for you, you can just deactivate them."

Hermione groaned in frustration. He knew very well that she couldn't reach the nightstand, bound as she was.

"Well." Harry said and stood up, giving her a last grin. "Good night!"

Hermione's eyes widened in shock as he turned around and approached the door.

"MMMHHHMMMF!" she screamed into her ball gag, but Harry didn't stop.

Chuckling, he left the room and closed the door behind him.

Hermione, left in the dark room, filled and coated with cum, watched after him in shock. She NEEDED to cum! Her entire body felt as if it was on fire, and her mind was fuzzy from the sensations of pain and pleasure coming from her nipples, her arse, and above all her pussy and her clit. She didn't think she could endure this for another ten minutes. But for the entire night? Maybe she would be lucky and fall unconscious soon.

"MMMHHHMMHH! PPPMMMHHMM! HMMMHHH MMHHPPPFFFF!" she screamed into the ball gag, but the only response were some more chuckles from outside before she heard the door to Harry's own bedroom fall shut.


	15. XV: Dragons

Harry grinned as he approached Hermione's bedroom the next morning.

"Good morning, Pet!" he greeted her as he entered the room, and he was immediately hit with a strong scent of the girl's juices, and of sperm and sweat.

Hermione, tied spread eagle to the bed, slightly lifted her head and looked up at him with unseeing eyes. The cum that had covered her face and upper body had dried up during the night, leaving behind a white sticky crust.

"Mmmhhpppff mmhhmm mmmhhh!" she weakly moaned into the red ball gag that filled her mouth.

The ends of the dildo and the butt plug were protruding from her pussy and arse. Sweat covered her entire body, and the sheets under her were soaked with her sweat and her juices. Around her bottom on the mattress, there was a small puddle of pussy juices and cum that had seeped from her overstimulated cunt.

Much to her own surprise, Hermione had actually found a few hours of restless sleep that night, even when the pain from her stretched out holes and the pulsating clamps on her nipples and clit had always woken her up again soon, and the pleasure caused by all the toys' vibrations had then kept her awake for long times before she drifted off into slumber again. She could only hope that she would finally be allowed release now.

Harry slid out of his pyjama pants and climbed on the bed, straddling her chest.

"I'm sure you're having fun, but I don't want to deprive you of your daily dose of cum for breakfast." he informed her, hovering his cock above her messy face. "So, I will remove the gag, but I don't want to hear you beg. The only thing you'll do is open your mouth and suck me off, is that understood?"

Hermione nodded weakly, and Harry pulled the ball gag from her mouth. The girl immediately wrapped her lips around his shaft and whirled her tongue over the sensitive tip of his cock before deepthroating him to her fullest.

Harry closed his eyes and simply enjoyed the sensations of his perfect little cocksucker servicing him with expert movements. She had gotten much training in pleasuring him with her mouth in the last weeks, and she had only gotten more skilled at it every day. Harry didn't believe that there existed any girl who was more skilled at giving head than his well-trained slutty slave.

After a few minutes, he felt his balls tighten as his climax approached.

"Here it comes!" he yelled as he began spurting his seed into the girl's mouth. "Here comes your morning treat! Suck it all out of my cock and swallow it all, and don't waste a drop!"

Hermione tightened her lips around Harry's shaft and sucked harder as her mouth was flooded with sperm, and she gulped down one mouthful after another until the cock in her mouth finally stopped pulsating. She continued to suck him until she had squeezed the last drops of cum from Harry's cock, and she dutifully swallowed down everything. With her mind addled with pain and pleasure, she didn't even mind it any longer, and she felt almost excited about having succeeded in bringing pleasure to her Master.

"Perfect, Pet!" Harry groaned happily as he slid his cock out of the girl's mouth.

"OOhhh! Master--" Hermione moaned, but she quickly stopped herself.

"Do you have anything to say?" Harry asked.

Hermione hesitated. She wanted to beg to be allowed to cum, but she was afraid to ask after what he had said before.

"No--oohhh." she moaned weakly.

"Because it sounded as if you wanted to say something."

"No." Hermione whimpered quickly, trying to assure him. "Only--only thank you, Master, for cumming in my mouth and letting me swallow your cum."

"Well, you're welcome." Harry smirked, amused by her excuse. "As a reward for you, I think I'll increase the vibration of the toys a bit, what do you think?"

"But--"

"No no no, I said no begging!" Harry interrupted her and pushed the ball gag back in her mouth.

Hermione moaned desperately as Harry stood up from the bed.

"Now, I'll go have breakfast." he told her, and her eyes widened at him. She couldn't believe that he would leave her alone again. "I'll fetch you something to eat, too. In the meantime..."

Harry walked to the nightstand where the control amulet of the toys was lying. He tipped his wand twice on the upper right rune of the amulet, increasing the vibrations of the toys from the lowest to the highest setting.

"Enjoy!" he said and turned to leave the room, just as Hermione began to scream when the sensations hit her as the dildo paced up its movements against the sensitive folds of her cunt, the plug in her arse started pumping faster, and the vibrations of the two toys as well as of the clamps on her clit and her nipples increased tenfold.

"MMHHHMMMPPPFFF MMMMPPFFF MMMHHHMMM!" she creamed into the gag, but Harry only laughed as he closed the door behind him.

~~~

Harry had a lazy breakfast in the Great Hall and then picked up some sandwiches for Hermione before he returned to his chambers.

Hermione didn't even notice him as he entered her bedroom. She was writhing around on the bed, moaning and sobbing, completely beside herself. Fresh tears were running down her messy face.

Harry enjoyed the sight of her while he undressed before he approached her.

"Don't move." he told her as he leaned over her, and only now the girl blinked and realised that he had returned.

Harry opened the cuffs on her wrists and her ankles, but Hermione lay unmoving even when she was no longer bound. She only squirmed weakly and wriggled her hips and continued giving off weak moans.

Her hair, face, and boobs were matted with dried cum, and the mattress where she lay was soaked with sperm, pussy juice, and sweat. Harry decided that he needed to clean up her and the bed for what he wanted to do next, and he cast several scourgify charms.

Hermione didn't even notice when the mess on her body vanished, too lost in the sensations of pleasure and pain coming from the toys on and inside her.

"Pet!" Harry said loudly as he climbed on the bed.

Hermione blinked several times, focusing her attention back at him as he lay down on the mattress.

"Sit up, crawl over me and ride my cock!" Harry commanded her, eager with anticipation.

It took the brunette a moment to process what he had said, but then she nodded weakly and straddled him. She glanced down at the dildo that was protruding from her pussy and gave Harry a questioning look.

"Yes, remove it, and then get on my cock!" Harry told her.

Hermione whimpered as she removed the toy from her sopping wet pussy and then immediately reached for his cock, aligned him with her entrance, and impaled herself on his stiff shaft.

Her slick inner walls were squeezing down on his member, and Harry felt as if he was in heaven. The girl began moving her hips faster, moaning wantonly as she rolled her hips back and forth, rapidly moving her tight pussy up and down on his throbbing cock. The pumping butt plug in her arse added to the tightness and to Harry's enjoyment.

"Lean forward!" Harry said, and as the girl bent over him, he reached up and quickly pulled the ball gag out of her mouth.

"Master! Master, pleeeaaase!" Hermione moaned desperately as she continued to ride him.

"Soon." Harry said and reached for her breasts and began fondling her. "When I cum inside you, you'll get to cum, too."

"Ohhh, yees, Master!" Hermione moaned. "Thank you! Ooooohhhh!"

She moved her hips even faster and tried to clench her pussy even tighter, desperate to finally find release.

When Harry felt his climax approaching, he put his hands on her nipple clamps and tugged at them, eliciting some pained squeaks from his slave.

Harry felt the pressure in his balls build and finally his slave's clenching pussy sent him over the edge.

"Cum!" he yelled just as he released the first spurt of cum deep into his slave's pussy, and at the same time he opened the clamps around her nipples, threw the clamps aside and twisted her sore nipples with his hands.

"AAHHH! OH MY GOOOOD! FUCK! YES YES YES YEEEEEEES!" Hermione screamed as after twelve hours of being kept almost constantly on the edge, she was finally hit by the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced. "FUUUUUCK! YEEEEES!"

She was squirting pussy juices everywhere, and Harry, too, was almost overwhelmed by the sensations of the girl's impossibly tight pussy milking his cock of every last drop of cum.

While she was still orgasming around his cock, Harry quickly let go of her nipples and moved his hands lower. He opened the clamp on her clit, immediately giving her fleshy pearl a forceful squeeze when she was freed. The contractions of her inner walls around him that had just started to become less intense immediately returned to full force as she orgasmed again.

"OOOOHHHH GOD! YES MASTER! FUCK! YES YES YEEEES!"

Harry kept pinching her clit, and she just kept on cumming on his cock, even when he had long since emptied his balls entirely inside her womb. His crotch and the mattress below him were completely drenched with pussy juices, and she kept on squirting still.

One orgasm blended into another, and Hermione felt that she was losing her mind to the pleasure. Every time her orgasm rescinded, Harry pinched her clit again, sending her right back over the edge.

After several minutes of orgasming non-stop, her body finally gave out. With a last deep moan, her eyes rolled back in head before she slumped sideways, her hips still gyrating on the cock inside her until Harry slid out of her, and she came to rest lying on her side on the mattress, unconscious. Even with her out of it, her pussy was still quivering, seeping cum and her juices with every pulse.

Feeling spent himself, Harry chuckled lowly at the sight and what had happened. He reached for the amulet on the nightstand to turn off the vibrations of the plug that remained in her arse. Then, he just lay next to Hermione, affectionately stroking her sides and playing with her nipples while she was out of it.

It was almost ten minutes later when the girl sucked in a startled breath and blinked her eyes open.

She caught his gaze and gave him a dazed smile before she schooled her features and looked at him with a more neutral expression, concerned what he might do to her next.

"Well, are you alright?" Harry asked the girl with a smile.

She nodded uncertainly.

"You want to do this again?" he asked.

She blushed, and Harry grinned. He knew that the answer was Yes, even when she was too shy or too proud to admit it. Well, he would make sure that she would be granted her wish soon. This had been fun for him, too.

~~~

Harry let her recover for a while longer before he told Hermione to get up and join him in the shower.

He told her to remove the anal plug for the duration of the shower, and Hermione hissed in pain as she removed the toy and laid it aside. After they had gotten cleaned up, Harry instructed the girl to take the healing potion that would tighten her holes again and heal any numbness due to over-stimulation. It only took a few minutes for the potion to take effect, and Hermione sighed contently at the warm tingling in her private parts as she was healed.

"Put the plug back in." Harry commanded next. "Feel free to lick it first if you need some lubricant."

Hermione groaned and looked wearily at the toy. While the cleaning charms on the plug seemed to be working, she didn't fancy putting the toy in her mouth after it had been in her arse for almost an entire day. But she knew that the pain would be much worse otherwise, especially with her holes tightened again by the healing potion.

Harry watched with a grin as his slave reluctantly reached for the toy and brought it to her mouth, grimacing as she started to lick it and coat it with her saliva. His grin widened when she lowered the toy and moved it between her bottom cheeks, pressing it against her anus and slowly pushing forward.

Hermione whimpered softly as her arse was stretched painfully again. She remembered how Harry had told her that she would always have to keep her arse stretched from now on. She knew that there would be no respite for her poor arse any time soon. With the healing potion keeping her holes tight, she wouldn't even get accustomed to the plug. The plug would always be inside her, painfully stretching her anus and moving inside her with every movement, always reminding her of her new place in life and that her body and her holes now were for her Master to do with as he pleased.

"Enjoying it?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"Yes, Master. Thank you, Master." Hermione replied, breathing heavily. She knew that a good little slut had to appreciate having her holes filled, be it by a cock or by toys. It was her duty to be grateful for this, no matter the pain and humiliation.

"Great! Let's find you something to get dressed." Harry said.

In her room, Harry looked through her closet and decided to hand Hermione a skimpy bathrobe that they had bought the day before. It was made of sheer silk, allowing her breasts and nipples to remain visible, and it only reached a few inches over her thighs. When they settled down on the couch in the living room, her pussy and arse weren't covered at all. Hermione didn't even attempt to cover herself as she knew it would be futile when she sat down sideways, careful not to put any pressure on the butt plug protruding from her arse.

Harry gave her some appreciative glances but he also sat down and began reading a Defence textbook for the tournament. Hermione, in the meantime, hungrily ate the sandwiches he had brought for her before she curled up on the couch with a book in her lap. She started to read it but dozed off soon after, exhausted from her restless night. Harry let her sleep, knowing that she needed the rest.

Hermione slept until it was time for lunch, and she quickly changed into her school robes before they went down to the Great Hall. After lunch, they returned to their chambers and she donned the skimpy bathrobe again. Despite the temptation her outfit provided, Harry decided to focus on their spell practice and their school work in the afternoon. He decided to give his slave a break for the moment.

However, she was still under orders to keep herself aroused and her pussy wet at all times, and Harry enjoyed the sight of her pink, moist pussy that was never quite covered by the silken bathrobe. Every few minutes, Hermione would reach between her legs and pinch her clit or rub her folds a few times to keep herself wet and ready for her Master's cock. She wasn't desperate for release like in the morning, but horny as she was, she would be very happy and eager to finally have her pussy fucked again.

Before they left their chambers to have dinner, Harry couldn't take it any longer and ordered his slave to blow him again. While Hermione sucked him off, he ordered her to keep on playing with herself, but he didn't allow her to orgasm even when she expertly brought him to his climax nor when she had dutifully swallowed his sperm.

Instead, he just told her to get dressed again so that they could leave for dinner. After dinner, they retired to their quarters again. It was still a few hours until Harry had to meet with Hagrid. He was a bit nervous about what he might learn and was tempted to distract himself with his slave, but he also felt that they had some more serious things to discuss. He still told Hermione to get out of her school robes again. At least he would have a nice view for the heavy discussion.

"I think we should talk about what to do about Dumbledore and Snape." he told Hermione when she sat down on the couch next to him in her bathrobe. It was the first time the topic was mentioned after Hermione had learnt the truth about Dumbledore two days earlier.

"Yes, Master." Hermione agreed, and Harry was surprised by the determined look in her eyes.

"What do you think we should do?" he asked her, curious about her thoughts on the matter.

"I'm loyal to you, Master. I will support you in whatever you decide to do. And I think they should pay for what they did and for what they're still attempting to do."

"Really?" Harry's eyebrows rose at that. He was pleasantly surprised by her answer.

But for Hermione it was simple. Her trust in authority was well and truly shattered after she had seen Harry's memories and had thought about it some more. She felt betrayed by Dumbledore and the wizarding world in general. In a sense, Dumbledore was responsible for what had happened to her as much or even more than Harry was, after the headmaster had pushed Harry too far. Everyone had a breaking point, and Harry had reached his.

She had loved Harry before all of this had happened, and she couldn't help but feel some affection for him still, even now. And the way he treated her in those moments when he was more affectionate with her led her to believe that he still felt some love for her, too, even if it was somewhat twisted by his broken state. And even if she would never have admitted it, she had come to very much enjoy many things they had done, even when she disliked other parts of it and disliked her enslavement on principle.

But in the end, she knew that her place was at Harry's side, no matter what had happened. And she wanted revenge against the headmaster as much as he did.

"Yes, really, Master." she affirmed with determination.

"Even if we kill them?"

"It would be difficult and dangerous. But it might be the only way." she said.

Harry nodded. "Even if we could prove what Dumbledore did, we can't trust the Ministry to help us. They're too corrupt to do anything."

"And he's Albus Dumbledore. He'd never get convicted." Hermione added.

"Snape has to go, too." Harry said.

"Yes. Anyone else?" she asked.

"McGonagall?" Harry wondered. "Though I don't think she's in on it."

"Probably not." the girl agreed.

"But Moody, maybe." Harry speculated.

"Depending on how we do it, he might also try to stopp us or might discover what we're doing." Hermione said. "He's a legendary Auror. He would be a threat for us."

"And he's a friend of Dumbledore. He might be in on it." Harry said.

"Yes. And, also, his eye--" Hermione muttered.

"What?" he asked.

"Moody also might suspect things about us. He was giving me strange looks in our last lessons. I--I think he might be able to look through clothes with his magical eye."

Harry scowled. No one but he was allowed to look at his slave!

"We'll kill him too" he promised.

"But how?" Hermione asked.

"We would have the element of surprise." Harry pondered. "I have my invisibility cloak. I could attack them from behind when they're alone and unaware?"

"Master... I'm sorry, but... I think we need more than that." Hermione said hesitantly.

"I agree." Harry said. "But we shouldn't give them too much time to come up with new plans against me and us. The safest course of action would be to move fast and strike with surprise."

"We will come up with something soon. But if we don't plan and prepare everything, that could easily be even worse for us."

"You're right." Harry said. "And before that, I have to survive the first task. After the task, we will start planning."

They talked about it some more, coming up with ideas, but in the end, Harry knew that it wasn't a problem they could solve right now. Him surviving the first task had to take priority for now.

And for that, he needed to find out more about the task first. The meeting with Hagrid would hopefully help him with that.

"I'll have to go to Hagrid's soon." he told Hermione when he noted the time.

Harry got up from the couch and fetched his Invisibility Cloak.

Before he left, he turned towards his slave. "You've been very good today. I think you deserve to be rewarded for that."

Hermione perked up at that, looking at him expectantly.

"When I come back, I want you lying on the bed, playing with yourself, keeping yourself wet and ready for me." Harry instructed her. "And when I'm back, you'll get your reward."

"Yes, Master." Hermione replied eagerly and Harry turned around and left the room under his cloak.

~~~

A few minutes later, Harry followed Hagrid and Madame Maxime into the Forbidden Forrest. He wondered what he was doing there, but after a long walk, they reached a clearing in the forest that was bustling with activity.

Harry first saw the people and the enclosures. Then he heard the roars. And then he saw the dragons.

_Well, fuck._

~~~

Harry was still a bit pale when he returned to the castle and made his way back to his quarters.

He entered his quarters and his mood perked up slightly when, in the bedroom, he was greeted by the sight of his naked slave lying on the bed with her legs spread widely apart, masturbating with several fingers pumping inside her sopping wet pussy and her other hand rubbing her clit.

Still, he only managed a weak smile at her, and Hermione immediately saw that something was wrong.

"What is it, Master?" she asked worriedly, halting her movements.

Harry was surprised by the genuine worry in her voice as he sat down on the bed.

"Dragons." he said. "The first task is dragons. I have to get past a dragon."

Hermione's eyes widened at that and she paled considerably.

"Well, I suppose it's good news for you." Harry sighed. "With any luck, at least you'll soon be free again."

"Master... Harry... please don't say this," Hermione whispered and crawled towards him on the bed. "Despite what you did, I don't want you to get hurt."

"Well, I will give them a fight." Harry promised. "But I don't know with what spells I could win against a dragon. Maybe--I don't know--maybe..."

"Not now." Hermione whispered softly, trying to offer him what comfort she could. "We'll find something. I promise. But not today. It's late, and you need to relax."

She coaxed him onto the bed and slowly began undressing him with sensual movements.

"Let me take care of you." she said lowly as she unbuttoned his shirt and then divested him of his trousers.

When he was naked, she knelt down between his thighs, lowering her head onto his cock. She wrapped her lips around his stiff member and began servicing him with her mouth.

Harry lay back on the bed and closed his eyes, his troubles almost forgotten. A few very pleasurable minutes later, he came in the girl's mouth, shooting many spurts of cum deep into her throat, but Hermione just kept on bobbing her head on him even when he was spent. Slowly, to the exquisite sensations of his expert little cocksucker pleasuring him, he drifted off into a calm sleep. The dragons could wait until tomorrow.


	16. XVI: Preparation

Harry woke up the next morning to the same sensations he had fallen asleep to. Hermione was sucking him off to the best of her abilities, twirling her tongue around the base of his shaft and taking him as deep into her throat as she could, her gagging throat massaging the tip of his cock.

He just lay back and enjoyed the sensations until he felt his balls tighten and he came with a deep groan, spurting his cum down his slave's throat.

Hermione continued to suck him dry, squeezing every last drop of cum from his cock with the suction of her lips and collecting the sperm in her mouth.

"Good morning, Pet." Harry said when he finally blinked his eyes open and looked down at the beautiful naked girl kneeling between his legs.

"Good mhhnhng, Mshteh." the brunette mumbled as she looked back at him, a small smile on her face.

"You may swallow." Harry said, and Hermione gulped down the sticky load of sperm in her mouth.

There was the slightest flicker in her eyes to indicate that she didn't fully enjoy the taste, but her smile never faltered. "Thank you, Master." she said. "Thank you for cumming in my mouth and letting me swallow your cum."

Harry was impressed by the earnestness of her words. She had truly come to accept her place by now.

"That was brilliant, Pet. You really are a perfect little cocksucker, aren't you?"

"Thank you, Master." Hermione beamed at the praise.

"And don't think I've forgotten about the reward I've promised you." he added. "You've been a very good girl yesterday, and you will get your reward for that."

"Yes, Master. Thank you, Master." Hermione said with a bright smile.

Harry then sat up on the bed and smirked at the girl. "But that doesn't mean that you won't get your morning spanking."

"Of course not, Master." Hermione replied earnestly and shifted around on the bed, kneeling on all fours on the mattress, arching her back and sticking out her firm butt towards him. Harry especially enjoyed the sight of the large butt plug protruding from her arse.

"Your pet is ready for her morning spanking." she said.

"That's good." Harry said, impressed with her once more. He stood up and fetched the paddle he had bought in Hogsmeade two days before. "Because it's time that we use this for the first time."

Hermione gulped when she saw the paddle, but she didn't change her posture.

"I will give you twenty today, to properly try out our new toy and because we didn't do this yesterday." Harry said. "And you'll count out the strikes and thank me for each one, won't you?"

"Yes, Master. Thank you, Master." Hermione confirmed nervously.

A shiver ran down her spine when Harry gently stroked her bottom cheeks with the leather paddle for a few moments. Then, he swung the paddle back, and Hermione braced herself as she heard the sound of the paddle swooshing through the air.

_SMACK!_

"Ouch!" she groaned when the paddle painfully hit her right bottom cheek. "One, Master. Thank you, Master."

_Swoosh!_

_SMACK!_

Her left cheek this time. "Oww! Two, Master. Thank you, Master!"

_Swoosh!_

_SMACK!_

"OWW! Ouch... Three, Master! Thank you, Master!" It had been her right cheek again, the same spot as before, and the pain was increasing.

The spanking continued like that until Harry landed the twentieth strike on her pinking butt.

"Ah! Oww! Twen--twenty, Master! Thank you, Master. Owww!" Hermione breathed heavily. Some tears were welling up in her eyes from the pain, but it still was bearable to her. The pain wasn't anywhere close to the spankings she had received when she had acted out of line. She knew well that her morning spankings were just a reminder of her place, no punishment.

"Well done, I'm proud of you, Pet." Harry complimented her, and she gave him an exhausted but happy smile in return.

"Let's get showered." he told her and Hermione got up from the bed, following him into the bathroom.

They showered together and when they were done, Hermione took the healing potion to bring her holes back to virgin tightness again. She then took the butt plug that she had laid aside for the shower. She licked it, coating it with her saliva as lubricant, before she inserted it back into her arse, giving off a small squeak in pain as it stretched her anus.

Harry watched her with wide smile on his lips, and he felt himself stiffen at the sight of her. However, he knew they had to get to breakfast soon, so he reluctantly got dressed for the day, Hermione following suit. But before they left their quarters, Harry changed his mind and decided that he just had to go for another round with his slave.

"Wait!" he told her as she walked to the exit of their quarters. "Come back, lose the robes, and kneel on the couch, arse up!"

"Yes, Master." Hermione said demurely and did as commanded. When she knelt down on the couch, she pushed up her skirt, revealing her moist pussy and stuffed arse to her Master.

"I realise that I haven't fucked your arse for three days." Harry said and opened his trousers. "I think I'll have to rectify that."

"Yes, Master." Hermione agreed eagerly. "You're right, Master. Please, Master, please fuck my arse! I need it!"

"Pull out the plug again!" Harry instructed her, and Hermione gave off a small groan as she did as commanded.

"Put it in your mouth!" Harry told her, the brunette obeying immediately.

Harry ginned at the sight as he aligned his stiff cock with her sphincter and pushed forward. Hermione moaned in pleasure and pain when he took up speed and began fucking her tightest hole hard and fast.

Harry steadied himself with his left hand on her hips, and he moved his right hand between her legs, fingering her sopping wet slit and rolling her clit between his fingers.

"Phhhshh Msshhtehh mmhh mhe chm!" Hermione moaned, her words muffled by the plug in her mouth. By now, his thrusts were eagerly met by Hermione's own rocketing of her hips. Her sore butt cheeks hurt with every contact as he slammed into her, and her tight passage was stretched painfully, but she couldn't bring herself to care right now.

"You want to cum?" Harry asked, and Hermione nodded frantically.

"You will get your reward. But not yet." Harry replied between groans of pleasure. "We'll need to have more time for that. Later today."

"Ehsh Mshtehh." the girl whimpered, disappointed, but also excited for what he would have in store for her later. She didn't beg or complain anymore and only continued the movements of her hips to bring as much pleasure to her Master as she could while he made use of her arse.

It didn't take much longer until Harry moaned deeply and rammed his cock fully into her arse, climaxing and spilling his cum deep inside her.

"Ah, that's it!" he groaned happily as his cock pulsated inside her clenching and quivering arse, filling her with spurt after spurt of cum.

When he was spent, he slowly slid out of her, enjoying the tightness of her still quivering anus.

"That was awesome!" he announced, panting heavily, and Hermione locked back at him happily as if the rough anal shagging had been the most brilliant thing she had ever experienced.

And in her mind, Hermione was truly happy about it. She had stopped trying to deny to herself that she enjoyed their sessions for the most part, and instead she now tried to fully embrace her role, finding enjoyment in it herself. She was happy that she had once more succeeded in bringing pleasure to her Master, as it was her life's purpose now. Especially with the challenges he faced with the tournament, she was glad that she could offer him some sorely needed comfort and distraction. She would assist him academically soon enough, but for now, she just tried to be a perfect little slut for him.

"Well." Harry said, gathering his breath. "Put the plug back where it belongs! And then clean my cock!"

"Yes, Master." Hermione said as she immediately took the butt plug from her mouth and moved it against her anus. She grimaced slightly when she pushed hard, shoving the saliva-coated plug in her arse, sealing the sperm in her rectum. She then quickly turned around on the couch, looking up at Harry who stood before her.

"Get on with it, so that we can leave." he said, and Hermione nodded and took his semi-erect cock into her mouth, twirling her tongue around the shaft and bobbing her head on it a few times until he was limp and clean.

"Well done, Pet." Harry said contently when she was done, pulling back and closing his trousers.

"Thank you, Master." Hermione replied with a smile, and she stood up and donned her robes again.

Together, they then left their quarters just in time to still have breakfast in the Great Hall.

~~~

After breakfast, Harry took Hermione's hand and led her to the Room of Requirement.

"Master, don't we have to go to class?" she wondered.

"No." he decided. "We can't waste time with schoolwork when I have to fight a dragon tomorrow. We have to find a solution for that now."

Hermione nodded in acceptance, seeing the truth of the statement. Their schoolwork really wasn't important for now.

"So, what would be a good strategy for tomorrow?" Harry began as soon as they were in the room. "I know that dragon hide is incredibly resistant to all magic. I don't think the spells I learnt will help me much."

"Yes, I agree, Master." Hermione said worriedly and walked to the bookshelves at the side of the room that had appeared with it.

"I mean, maybe if I hit it just right... I'm sure a Bombarda into the dragon's mouth would do some damage." Harry thought out loud, pacing back and forth in the room.

"Yes, you could aim curses at its eyes or mouth, but you'd need to have incredible aim, especially as dragons can move really fast." Hermione said. "And you haven't really trained shooting at moving targets yet."

"Could I conjure something and banish it at the dragon? A spear maybe?" Harry mused. He had killed a basilisk with a sword, after all.

Hermione shook her head again. "It would take time to conjure something big enough. And dragon-hide is resistant to mundane attacks as well."

"Maybe I could simply summon a weapon. Or I might summon my Firebolt and out-fly the dragon."

Hermione looked at him incredulously. "I'm sorry, Master, but... I don't think that's a good idea."

If she wasn't bound to him, Harry was sure she would have chosen much stronger words in response to his idea.

"Do you have any better idea?" he demanded.

"I don't know." Hermione responded with a sigh and looked at the books on the shelves, moving her fingers along the book spines, inspecting the titles.

Suddenly, she halted in her movements and got a thoughtful look.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Nothing." she replied hastily.

"You have an idea, tell me." Harry demanded.

"Well, there are spells that cannot be blocked by anything short of a stone wall, that will pass any shield or magical protection, dragon hide included... Three spells, to be exact." she said hesitantly.

Harry's eyed widened in recognition. Hermione's hand lay on one of the tomes he had borrowed from the Restricted Section of the library some time ago. 'Mastering the Unforgivables' was the title on the black leather binding.

"But... wouldn't that land me in Azkaban?" he asked, taken aback.

"Only if used against a human."

"I see." Harry nodded slowly. "It might work then... "

"Yes, maybe." Hermione took a deep breath. "I don't really know what pain tolerance dragons have, so I wouldn't rely on the Cruciatus to take out a dragon. The Imperius might work. The Killing Curse will definitely work on a dragon. But the school won't react favourably to you using an Unforgivable, even if it's only against a dangerous creature."

Harry shrugged. "They hate me already. I'm more worried whether I could learn an Unforgivable until tomorrow..."

Hermione frowned and bit her lower lip. "I don't know. You should have enough magical power. But apart from this, I have no idea. Professor Moody obviously didn't explain how to cast them in the lesson on them."

With that, she took out the book, placed it on the nearby table, sat down, and started reading. Harry sat down next to her and also studied the text.

"Alright." Hermione said after half an hour. "I think it should be possible to do it."

"Maybe." Harry said, not quite convinced yet. "The instructions are not always very clear. And do you really think it's possible for someone my age to cast it?"

"Well, the Unforgivables require both power and a sufficient emotion." Hermione said. "It's similar to the Patronus in that regard. You can already produce a Patronus, so I would say that your power level should be sufficient for an Unforgivable as well. You only need to summon the right emotion."

Harry nodded in understanding and Hermione continued to summarise what they had read.

"Now, here things become difficult: The Killing Curse requires the caster to summon forth a sufficient amount of hatred. But the way I understand it, you have to want to kill the target of your hatred, not just for the sake of whatever is happening in the moment, but for the sake of killing alone. Not merely self-defence. Righteous anger won't work, either. You would need to want the target dead, specifically prefer that the target be dead rather than living as a point of fact, rather than for any other purpose."

"Yes, I wondered about that part." Harry said. "I mean, I don't really hate the dragon, do I?"

"Do you think Moody hated those spiders he used for his demonstrations?" Hermione replied.

Harry saw that she had a point there, but the girl didn't wait for an answer and continued. "The point is, you have to want to kill the target of your hatred, not necessarily the target of the spell. You only have to hate _somebody_ enough to want to kill them; that hatred could then be used to fuel the Killing Curse whenever you want. Like an opposite Patronus. Still, few enough people can generate that kind of hatred. But with the way your life has been..."

Harry nodded, a scowl appearing on his face. "I hate Voldemort. I hate Pettigrew. I probably even hate Dumbledore enough to cast the spell. Alright, I'll give it a try. However, what about the Imperius?"

"Well, it's basically the same. Only instead of wanting the target dead, you need to have a strong desire to control the target completely. But, again, it can be anyone, it doesn't have to be the target of the spell." Hermione said.

Harry grinned at her. He certainly had a strong desire to control _her_.

Hermione blushed as she guessed his thoughts. "It might work, yes. But again, it has to be for its own sake, not -- not for the things you could do with them while they are under your control."

Harry got a more pensive look. "Oh, alright. But I really do like the control in itself as well. It might work...."

He shook his head. "But wanting someone dead seems more straightforward." he decided. "Let's start with the Killing Curse then."

He got up and walked towards the training area. "Let's see if we can work out the wand movements for the curse."

Hermione grabbed the book and walked besides him. They studied the pictures of the movements, and Harry tried to replicate what he saw, with Hermione occasionally correcting his gestures. After a short while, he felt ready to give it a try.

He aimed is wand at the furthest training dummy at the far-end of the room, flicked it and bellowed, "Avada Kedavra!"

He felt a tingle in his wand arm, but nothing else happened.

"Take your time to concentrate. You really have to picture them." Hermione said.

Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He pictured Voldemort's face, Pettigrew's face, the rat betraying his parents, Voldemort killing his father, Voldemort killing his mother. 'I want them dead! Dead dead dead!'

He opened his eyes. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A green bolt of light shot towards the training dummy, which exploded in a thousand pieces.

Harry shuddered and turned towards Hermione, who was staring at him with wide eyes. "On your second try!" she exclaimed.

"Well, I really, really hate them." he replied darkly.

"I don't know if I should say 'well done', but well done." she said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I'll give it some more tries, but I think things are starting to look pretty good." Harry said, returning his attention towards another training dummy and raising his wand.

The spells took a lot out of him and he was soon exhausted, but he managed to consistently produce Killing Curses that shattered every last training dummy in the room.

"I think we found the solution to my dragon problem." Harry announced happily when he was done with the destruction of the dummies. His worries about the task were much alleviated by now. There was hardly any reason for him to be afraid of the dragon any longer. He would simply enter the arena and kill the dragon from a safe distance. He felt confident that it would be easy.

It wasn't even noon yet, and they had already solved the problem at hand.

"We still have lot of time before lunch, so let's move on to the Imperius." he decided.

"It will be harder to train as you can't practice it on the dummies." Hermione pointed out.

Harry smirked, looking at her expectantly.

"Yes, you could practice it on me." Hermione admitted, correctly guessing his intentions. "But I'm already bound to follow your orders. We can verify if the spell has taken hold, but you can't really see if your target will follow your orders."

Harry nodded reluctantly. "Well, it will have to do for now." he concluded and grinned at the girl. "We can think about finding some volunteers for the rest later on."

He didn't really have specific ideas for that yet, but that was a problem for another time.

In the end, it didn't take Harry much longer than with the Killing Curse until he could successfully cast the spell.

He put Hermione under the Imperius repeatedly until he could cast the spell as reliably as the Killing Curse, but he knew that there was no point in ordering her around to see if the spell was working properly. She would follow his orders anyway.

"Alright, I think we can stop here." Harry announced after a while and lifted the spell on Hermione for the umpteenth time. "I think I've got it down."

He decided that he wouldn't try to learn the Cruciatus Curse, as he didn't see the point in it for now. Other things were more important at the moment.

"What do you think will happen at school when I use the Killing Curse on the dragon?" Harry asked. "We might have to plan for that, too."

"I don't know." Hermione said. "During the last war, the Aurors were allowed to use the Killing Curse in fights. So the more reasonable people should understand that it makes sense to use it in a life-threatening situation."

"Too bad that there aren't many reasonable people around here." Harry said. "The students will probably say I'm the next Dark Lord. Just like in our second year."

"And Dumbledore will be upset, too." Hermione added.

"We will have to move against Dumbledore fast afterwards." Harry said. "But how? I have the cloak, and I can cast the killing curse now, so..."

"That might work for Snape, but Dumbledore and Moody can see through the cloak, can't they?" Hermione reminded him.

"Fuck!" Harry muttered. "Right. We can't use it against them."

"And when you, or we, have to cast spells at them, they will react immediately. We can't even do silent casting yet. It won't be possible to take them out by surprise like that." Hermione said.

"No, we can't duel them." Harry sighed.

"We need... something faster!" Hermione said, her eyes widening.

"Faster?"

"Yes! We need something much quicker than a spell. Something that doesn't require any fancy wand movements or incantations. Something that doesn't allow them any time to react. In short... we need a gun!"

"I--I thought muggle technology doesn't work at Hogwarts?" Harry wondered, though he was intrigued by the idea.

"Electricity doesn't work at Hogwarts." Hermione corrected him. "But there are no electric parts in a gun. We should test it first, and we'd have to practice a bit, but I think it should work."

Harry nodded as he thought about it. "I could sneak out and take the Firebolt to the next larger town. I can use the cloak and unlocking charms to steal some guns and ammunition from a gun shop or a police station. The Imperius might also come in handy."

"That might work. With the Imperius and the cloak, you could probably find a way to get what you want. At a bigger police station, or maybe at a military base." Hermione said. "We could probably take out the professors if we manage to take them by surprise when they're alone. The only problem I see would be that people will suspect us immediately."

"Would the Aurors even recognise that guns were used?" Harry asked.

"Probably not." Hermione said. "They'd probably think someone used a piercing curse or so. But we would still be the first suspects for that when everyone thinks you're a Dark Lord in training."

"Hmm... That's true." Harry said. "We have to be smart about this."

They both pondered the question for a while because Harry looked up and chuckled. The solution was obvious.

"We need a scapegoat!" he announced. "And with the right scapegoat, it will even solve my problems with the school! They students act the way they do because they're dumb and afraid..."

"So, we have to give them something they fear even more." he concluded. "And if they think the Boy Who Lived is the only one to protect them, they will all come crawling back soon enough. Most would, at least."

"How would you do that?" Hermione asked.

"Easy." Harry grinned. "I need to learn how to cast Morsmodre. I need to learn how to cast the Dark Mark!"

Hermione gaped at him for a few moments, before the pieces began falling into place for her and she laughed out loud.

"Oh, that's brilliant, Master!"

That last spell was more difficult to reproduce, as they didn't have any information on it. The Room of Requirement was able to provide them some notes on it, but no complete instructions. But not only had they seen the Dark Mark that summer, Hermione also found some pictures of it in some history books, allowing Harry to visualise the intended result perfectly. They experimented with the wand movements for over an hour, and in the end, Harry was able to brute-force it and he managed to conjure the skull-and-serpent sign of the Death Eaters.

"Yes!" he shouted excitedly. "Finally!"

The Dark Mark shone brightly in an eerie green under the ceiling of the room, several yards across in size.

Hermione shuddered at the sight, but she soon smiled slightly, too. She knew that with this deception, many of their problems would be solved at once.

"Great!" Harry said and lowered his want. "Let's go have lunch now. And then..."

He grinned at Hermione. "I think then it's time for you to finally get rewarded for all your help."

"Yes, Master." Hermione agreed excitedly, feeling the heat rise in her nether regions at the thought of what awaited her in the afternoon. Almost giddy with anticipation, she followed her Master out of the Room of Requirement down to the Great Hall.

~~~

After a quick lunch, Harry led Hermione back to their quarters.

"Alright. Are you ready for your reward?" he asked when he closed the door behind them.

"Yes, Master." Hermione said eagerly as she knelt down in front of him.

"Get naked then!" Harry said, and the girl quickly stripped out of her clothes.

"Get on the table at the couch and present yourself while I fetch some equipment." Harry told the girl, who crawled to the low table and got into position on top of it. She knelt upright, legs apart and her hands behind her head, arching her back and pushing out her tits as well as her arse, displaying herself in all her naked glory.

Harry returned a minute later, grinning widely at the sight of her. On the couch next to the girl, he laid down various toys, two control amulets, and several potion containers.

"I know that the last session will be hard to top, but we will try." he announced with a wide smile at his very eager slave. "And these things will help us with that."

"Yes, Master. Thank you, Master." Hermione replied, nervous and excited both.

"Alright, let's get started then." Harry said and reached for a jar of ointment.

It was the Sensitivity Salve he had bought in Hogsmeade two days earlier. He opened the jar and used a small piece of cloth to gather a dollop of the clear cream, careful to not let it touch his own skin. He grinned at Hermione and moved the cloth towards her breasts, and Hermione moaned softly when he covered her nipples with a copious amount of the salve. He then moved his hands down between her legs and rubbed another dollop of the cream all over her pussy lips and her clit. The girl moaned wantonly at the contact, and the salve hadn't even started working yet.

Moving quickly to get the preparations done, Harry then coated the large dildo of their set with the salve and gently pushed it inside her wet pussy, moving it around inside her to spread the salve all over the inner walls of her vagina.

"Ohh! Yes, Master!" Hermione moaned. "I -- oooohhhh my god! I think it's starting -- I don't know -- I think it's too much, Master! Oh god! I think it's too much!"

Harry only smirked and let go of the toy, leaving it stuck inside her.

"I'm sure you can handle it." He said. "Besides, we haven't even started yet. Now, be a good girl and remove the plug from your arse."

Hermione breathed heavily as she removed the toy from inside her, stretching her anus in the process.

"Hand it to me." Harry told her, and she handed the plug to her Master.

"Oh my god." she whispered nervously when Harry coated the anal plug with the salve and handed it back to her.

"Put it back in."

"Owww fuck!" the brunette cursed as she pushed the anal plug back into her arse. "Oohh wow!"

She moved her hands back behind her head, but it was becoming more and more difficult for her to stay in position. She had a hard time holding herself back from moving her hands between her legs and rubbing her clit to try to bring herself off, even when she knew that such an act would be futile for her.

"Alright. Let's move on." Harry said after he had given the salve the prescribed three minutes to act.

He took a pair of nipple clamps and held them out for Hermione to see, who groaned in response.

"I know they're a bit uncomfortable." he said. "But I'll only activate the vibrations on it. It won't get more painful than the initial pressure. And you know that the vibrations will be worth it."

"Yes, Master." Hermione whispered, and Harry quickly moved to close the clamps shut on her erect nipples.

"OWWW! Fuck! OUCH! Owwww! Thank--Thank you, Master!" Hermione whimpered, the pain she felt much increased by the Sensitivity Salve. And she knew that the pleasurable sensations of the vibrations would be heightened in the same way. She was almost afraid of what awaited her now.

The last toy Harry picked up was a small metal orb with an indentation to one side where he stuck it to the girl's clit. She moaned loudly at the contact that sent spikes of pleasure through her body.

"No clamp on your clit this time." Harry said. "I know you might miss the pain, but in return, the vibrations will be much more powerful with this vibrator."

"Oh god." Hermione whispered, her nervousness increasing.

"Okay, let's get started." Harry grinned at her. "For now, I want you to stay in position, is that understood?"

"Yes, Master."

"Great!" he said and pressed his wand against both control amulets in quick succession, setting the vibrations to the medium of three levels for all toys on and inside his slave.

Hermine almost forgot to breathe when the dildo in her pussy started vibrating and moving around inside her, the anal plug started vibrating and pumping, and the vibrations of the clamps on her nipples and the vibrator on her clit hit her all at once.

"OH GOD! FUCK! Ohhhhhh!" she cried out. "Please, Master, may I cum? Ohhh goooood!"

"Hmmm... Nope." Harry said with a smirk.

"Master, pleeaaase?" Hermione begged desperately.

"Not yet." he decided. "You know yourself that it will be much better when you have to wait for it."

Hermione groaned, and Harry softly patter her head. "But don't worry. I haven't forgotten that this is about rewarding you. You'll only have to stay like this for half an hour."

"Mas--"

"But if you continue to beg, I will make it an hour, and then two." Harry added sternly.

"No, Master. I won't beg. I can do it, Master. I can do it. Thank you, Master. Thank you, Master." Hermione whimpered and closed her eyes, almost crying in her desperate need for an orgasm. She knew that the next half-hour would probably become the longest thirty minutes of her life.

As the minutes passed slowly, Harry just sat back on the couch and watched with appreciation how the girl was slowly losing her mind. She squirmed around on the low table yet always stayed in position, moaning and whimpering loudly, occasionally sobbing quietly before briefly collecting herself, only to fall apart again moments later.

When the half hour neared its end, Harry undressed and then fetched two potion vials from the couch. He took a few drops of the enhancement potion he had tried out before that increased sperm production. He also tried out for the first time a penis enlargement potion that considerably increased his length and girth and would last for several hours.

Hermione hardly noticed her surroundings anymore, lost in the sensations coming from the toys and her need for orgasming, but her eyes still widened when she saw her master's enlarged cock and she moaned loudly in anticipation of what would surely come next.

"Get on all fours!" Harry ordered, and Hermione immediately fell forward and knelt on all fours, arching her back and allowing Harry a great view on her stuffed pussy and arse.

He reached between her legs, rubbing her folds and eliciting more moans from the desperate girl before he slowly pulled the dildo out of her sopping wet pussy.

"Ohhh!" Hermione moaned loudly at the loss, but Harry paid her no mind and instead reached for his wand again. Quickly, he pressed his wand against the control amulets again, increasing the vibrations of the toys the highest setting. The girl's response came at once.

"OOHHH! Oh GOD! Master--Master--Master--mastrmastrma--oooohhh!" Hermione was basically crying now, her mutterings almost unintelligible. She tried not to beg, but she couldn't help herself. She was desperate and completely beside herself.

"Alright." Harry said softly. "Alright, change of rules."

He gently stroked her back and bottom cheeks before he aligned his cock with her sopping wet slit. "You will get to cum soon."

"Ohhh! Thank youuuu, Master!" Hermione moaned, almost crying with relief. "Thank you!"

"For the rest of the day, I will grant you as many orgasms as you want." Harry continued. "You don't have my outright permission for climaxing, but I promise that I'll allow you to orgasm whenever you ask for it for the rest of the day. So it's up to you. You decide."

"May I--" she began at once, but Harry interrupted her.

"The rules first. As I said, you can ask to cum as often as you want. The toys won't stop until we're done, but if you feel you can't take another orgasm, you can just stop asking for permission. Oh, and you're allowed to play with yourself as much as you want, and you may move now as long as you stay on the table. That's it for now. Did you get everything?"

"Yes! Yes, Master! Please, may I cum?" Hermione cried immediately.

Harry grinned and slammed his cock inside her before he answered. "Yes, Pet, you may cum."

"OOHH GOD! YES! YES YES YES YES YEEEEESS!" Hermione screamed as she was rocketed by a mind-blowing orgasm, her eyes rolling back into her head as she rode out her orgasm that almost lasted for a minute.

Harry very much enjoyed the feeling of her impossibly tight squirting pussy clamping down on his cock, and he increased his pace, slamming into her with the full length of his enlarged member, stretching her wider than she had ever been stretched before.

"Oh god! Oh god! I -- It's too much, Master!" Hermione screamed as he continued to pound into her. "I need to cum again! Please, I need to cum again!"

"Go ahead." Harry smirked.

"OH FUCK!" she screamed as the next climax hit her. "Ohhhhhh yes! Yes! Oh wow! Ohhh Thank you, Master!"

Harry felt himself getting closer, but Hermione had hardly time to catch a breath before the sensations overtook her again. "Fuck!" she moaned. "Fuck! Again! I need it again! One more! I need one more! Please, Master, one more!"

"Cum then!" Harry said, and this time, her contractions sent him over the edge as well. He exploded inside her, blasting strong pulses of cum deep inside her, filling her womb with his seed.

"OOHHHH YES, MASTER!" Hermione screamed. "YES! Cum inside me! Fill me with your cum! FUCK! YES! Thank you, Master! Thank you!"

"That was amazing, Pet." Harry exclaimed happily as he withdrew from her dripping cunt.

"Yes, Master. Thank you, Master." Hermione replied, pretty exhausted by now.

Without the huge cock pounding into her, she was finally able to gather her breath, even when the other toys were still stimulating her highly-sensitive clit, nipples and anus. She still resolved to hold herself back at least for a few minutes to recover again.

"While you enjoy your break, why don't you clean up the mess you've made?" Harry said and pointed at the table.

Hermione looked down and noted the puddle of pussy juice and cum between her legs on the table.

"In fact, I think you make sure to clean up after yourself every time you make a mess today." Harry added with a smirk.

"Yes, Master." she nodded, only the slightest hint of reluctance in her voice, and she immediately turned around and lowered her face to the table top.

She began lapping up the liquids with her tongue, dutifully swallowing everything, and the degrading act only made her more excited in her current state. She couldn't hold herself back and pushed three fingers into her cum-dribbling pussy, rubbing herself and stimulating her G-spot.

"Please, may I cum?" she whimpered again, despite her earlier resolution to allow herself time to recover.

"Go right ahead." Harry said.

"OOOHHHH GOD! FUCK! YES!" the girl screamed and she squirted all over her hand. "Oh wow!"

Breathing heavily, Hermione withdrew her hand from her pussy, glancing at her sticky fingers covered with sperm and pussy juice.

"Yes, maybe when you're done with the table, you should also clean out your pussy." Harry said.

Hermione could only nod before she brought her face down again and began licking up the new mess she had made at the other end of the table. Then, she licked clean her hand and inserted a finger inside her to gather up the cum inside her, but the sensations were too much for her again.

"Please, may I cum?" she pleaded.

"You're sure?" Harry asked, slightly amused. "That's your fifth one in less than ten minutes. Are you sure you can take it?"

"Yes, Master!" Hermione moaned. "Please, Master, I need it!"

"Alright, you may cum."

"OH YES! YES YES YEEES!" Hermione screamed as she climaxed again. "Thank you Master! Oh God! Wow!"

Coming down from her orgasm, she scooped up some more cum that had dribbled from her pussy and continued cleaning herself.

"If you continue like that, I think I'll soon have to fill up your pussy again." Harry chuckled.

"Oh yes, Master!" Hermione moaned after she had swallowed another mouthful of cum. "Please do that! Please fuck my pussy again!"

"Soon." he promised and watched her as she continued eating up the cum that was dripping from her pussy.

Fifteen minutes and two orgasms for Hermione later, he felt ready to go for another round and made true on his promise to fill her up again.

He didn't last much longer than before. His slave's tight pussy felt heavenly as ever around his cock, especially when she was squeezing down on him during her continued orgasms, and he soon shot another huge load of cum inside her.

Still semi-erect, he withdrew his slick member from her dripping pussy and turned the girl around to face him.

"Lick me until I'm hard again!" he demanded, eager to continue right way.

Hermione didn't hesitate and wrapped her lips around his enlarged cock and started to bob her head on him. She massaged his shaft with her tongue and when his cock was rock-hard again, Hermione raised her head to take him deeper into her mouth and suck him to her fullest.

She tried her best to be a good slut and take him in all the way into her throat, but his enlarged shaft hit the back of her constricting throat before her lips reached the base of his length. She drew back and pressed forward again, gagging on his girth again and again.

Harry enjoyed her efforts for a while before he put his hands on the back of her head and rammed his hips forward while holding her in place. Her throat gave way and he sunk his entire length in her gagging throat.

He picked up his pace and Hermione tried to breathe through her nose while her Master roughly fucked her throat, but she was having difficulties getting enough air. Still, she only tried to relax her throat like a good slut should, so that her Master could put her mouth to its intended use.

It didn't take long until she felt her Master's cock jerk inside her. The sensations sent further shivers of pleasure through her body and she might have orgasmed herself if she had been able to ask for it in that moment.

Harry groaned as he shot several spurts of cum straight down her convulsing throat before he pulled back slightly and began to fill up his slave's mouth.

"Drink it! Drink it all down like the slut you are!" he yelled as he emptied his balls into her throat.

Not wanting to risk spilling any of his precious seed, Hermione wrapped her lips around her Master's shaft as tightly as she could, gulping down one mouthful of cum after another.

Hermione was getting worried that she wouldn't be able to take it all when his orgasm finally abated and he released some last weak spurts of cum into her mouth. She increased her suction and squeezed the last drops of cum from his cock before she opened her mouth and he pulled out of her.

"Good girl!" Harry praised her as he withdrew his limp cock from her mouth.

Hermione gave him a dazed smile, proud of her achievement of having swallowed everything he had given her, though she also felt rather full by now. But her mind was mostly occupied with the pleasurable sensations coming from her toys in her arse and on her nipples and her clit, and her fingers soon found their way into her pussy again.

"May I--may I please cum?" she asked, hopefully looking up at Harry.

"Of course, Pet." he smiled. "Go ahead."

"Ohhhh! YES!" Hermione moaned, orgasming almost at once again. "YES YES YES YES FUCK! Ahh yes!"

"Oh wow. Whew." she sighed contently before she looked down at the mess she had made when she had once again squirted over her hands and on the table top. But she knew what she had to do and immediately began cleaning up the juices just like before.

Their session continued like that for the rest of the afternoon. Harry used Hermione's pussy and her mouth several more times, providing her with a seemingly never-ending supply of cum to eat from her pussy or to drink directly from his cock. When she wasn't busy orgasming, Hermione was wriggling around on the table, lapping up puddles of cum and pussy juice, only to create more puddles as she climaxed and squirted again and again and again.

She lost count somewhere between her twentieth and twenty-fifth orgasm, and she was pretty much delirious by the time Harry finally decided to end their session.

He had to help her under the shower and clean her almost all by himself, and then carried her to bed to let her recover. Even though it was only late in the afternoon, Hermione was asleep almost as soon as Harry laid her down on the bed. She drifted off into sleep with an exhausted but content smile on her lips; her last thoughts resting on that this had been without a doubt the most intense and most pleasurable session for her so far.


End file.
